<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Piece of You by lulumae, psychedelique</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760549">Every Piece of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulumae/pseuds/lulumae'>lulumae</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelique/pseuds/psychedelique'>psychedelique</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Art Theft, Artist Crystal, F/F, Forgery, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Gigi Goode, Mentions of Other Season 12 Queens (RuPaul's Drag Race, Smut, badassreallyhotgigi, crygi, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulumae/pseuds/lulumae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelique/pseuds/psychedelique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crystal felt a taller woman stand to her left as she made herself appear busy looking at the art piece. Then, the woman talked with a low voice, “You know why I’m here.” What she said was a simple statement, but it was filled with so much more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nathalie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so... hi! again! the clowning never stops here with another Y x B collab.<br/>if you loved Behind Glass Doors, hope you'll enjoy reading this one too because we are very much excited and we have so much in store for you all. love ya!! &lt;3 - y ♡</p><p>hey again fellow clowns! this is y's and mine rebound fic bc we were crying over bgd...... jk this is just as much exciting as bgd, can't wait for you to read it! also, please read the beginning note before chapters bc we will be putting trigger or content warnings throughout the story. see ya next time!</p><p> </p><p>TW // slight assault</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The brunette woman shot a kind smile to the museum worker standing behind the desk, swiping the ticket towards her on the wooden material. “Thank you!” she said cheerily before turning around on her heels, almost hitting the black haired woman standing behind her on the line by accident. “Oh, sorry,” Crystal said, her eyes on the floor before she shifted her look at the woman behind her, realizing how attractive she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal’s eyes lingered on her for a second, examining her perfect features and porcelain-like skin against the jet black hair flowing on her shoulders before she shook her head to apologize again and went her way, roaming the halls she memorized by then. Still, no matter how much she went there, she wanted to give every art piece their time and see them all before she went to the one she was really there for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of her heeled boots clicking on the marble as she walked around, adoring every piece filled the hallways in the quiet hour of the place. A tingling like sensation was in her tan skin as she stopped to examine one of her favorites, carefully watching the intentional brush strokes. Crystal knew the goosebumps she felt under her skin wasn’t because of the majesty of the art pieces around her. She was aware she was being watched, and she proved herself when she turned her head to face with two almost grey eyes, standing next to a bust but not looking at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette wanted to make sure, so she took her time there before she went around in a loop on the block she just finished observing and walked very slowly to make sure it wouldn’t be too obvious that she was already aware of what was happening. When she was next to the same piece again, the black haired woman was once again stopping next to the bust, recognizing she got played with how much the brunette knew her way around the place. The brunette smiled pleasantly to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver went over Crystal’s body, remembering the confidentiality and the danger of her job and starting to connect the dots. Her hand instinctively went to the pocket of her jacket, her finger gripping her work phone tightly as she kept on walking and trying to not show she caught on. She cursed herself with a low tone, coming face to face with a situation like this for the first time since she started working for her boss. Playing the fool seemed like the better choice for her, she just prayed the black haired woman didn’t catch up on her little game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to keep her calm as she walked a little faster than before, still trying to linger on the pieces to not break the pattern she followed all the way up there to not get the black haired woman suspicious. When she finally reached the piece she was supposed to finish replicating in a few days, she stopped right in the middle of it and started examining it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette woman looked deep into the piece, memorizing every stroke as good as she could. She looked into the aspects of it no one else would realize, but she couldn’t exactly focus with fear still in her heart. Her posture got firmer when she heard heels clicking behind her, getting closer with every upcoming second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller woman stood left to Crystal, making sure she looked busy with the piece as the woman talked with a low voice, “You know why I’m here.” What she said was a simple statement, but it was filled with so much more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal kept her eyes on the piece as she answered, “I do, yeah.” Silence filled the space between them, the brunette’s eyes trying to focus on the artwork but failed to do so. She knew the black haired woman was trying to shake her off, to scare her and she just wouldn’t let her have it that easily. Then moments later, she decided to add to show her she wasn’t afraid. “But I also know you can’t do anything in public.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Public?” The black haired woman scoffed, “Now that’s just kinky, Crystal.” Crystal could feel her skin get colder, having goose bumps as she heard the belittling tone. The brunette already knew her name was the talk of the underground, not surprised on how the tall lady beside her had any idea who she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your name is?” She asked, not hopeful enough to have it actually. She knew a woman like her would never give away her name, or at least have a made up name to cover up whatever and whoever they were working for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I give you that?” The black haired woman asked sternly, fixing her bangs on the reflection of the glass protecting the artwork. Crystal watched her as she did so, realizing how beautiful she was once again. Of course, they would hire an attractive young lady like her, someone who could easily deceive any target they would like. Despite knowing that, she couldn’t help but secretly stare at her reflection, getting distracted and examining her facial features instead. Long, dark hair, her grey orbs slightly covered by the fringe on her forehead, a mole near the corner of her left eye, her perfect button nose, glossy plump lips, chiseled jaw… It was all too perfect, at least for her. She thought she easily looked like she belonged in the art gallery, as one of the masterpieces painted by some incredible painter. She was brought back to reality when the woman continued talking. “It won’t matter in a few hours anyway. When I’m done with you, nothing else will matter,” she said in a hiss-like voice, her only intention being to scare the brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal chuckled dryly, remaining as strong as she could when her knees felt like she could tremble any moment, “Nathalie, you look like a Nathalie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Je suis resté seul avec mon guide, Nathalie,” the black haired woman hummed to the rhythm under her breath, making Crystal turn to her with a smile she could barely keep on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!” she said, before remembering why she was there and turning back to the piece. She tried to take mental notes, trusting the crowd outside in the busy street outside to keep her safe. “Do you want to know why I’m the best, Nathalie?” she asked but the black haired woman kept her silence. “Because I’m here to understand the soul of the piece. I can just replicate it by looking at the pictures, but there’s no way I could see the flowing strokes and the delicately mixed colors from a digital version.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I look like I care?” the black haired woman asked and it made Crystal chuckle lowly once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From the looks of your clothing, you do, actually,” she said before she went ahead and started examining the signature closer. She could feel the tall lady shift closer to her, her shadow getting closer to her own. In her peripheral vision, she saw a group of students walking closer to their spot, an older man talking to them while explaining the artworks around the exhibit. Crystal knew she had to step away from the scene or else she wouldn’t get out from wherever she would be taking her. The brunette stepped back and faced the black-haired woman, a small smile on her face as she patted her lightly in the arm. “Nice seeing you, Nathalie,” she muttered softly before she swiftly stepped inside the students’ circle, doing her best to blend in amongst the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal was aware that the mysterious woman would not follow her immediately and so when she knew she was out of sight, she stripped herself off her beret hat, untied her curly hair and removed her jacket only to reverse it and wear the other colored side. And with that, she disappeared to plain sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two nights after the peculiar incident at the museum, the brunette found herself celebrating by a bar on her own after finishing one of the art pieces she was ordered to duplicate. It might have been unrecommended to her by the higher ups she was working for but a little bit of fun in a crowded area would leave no harm, she convinced herself. She stood by a tall table at the side of the dance floor, watching all the groups of people having fun after probably a long week of work and what not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few people came and went on Crystal’s tall table, having a little chat with her as they cheered together. A couple of men also bought her some cocktails, expecting a little flirtation from the attractive brunette but instead faced with just a tiny smile as she buried her face on her phone, wanting to be left alone even while still being surrounded by a sea of people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was busy scrolling through her phone when the waiter came to her table, leaving a tall glass of apple martini in front of her before he pointed to a lady on the bar. The first thing she noticed was the dark blue bodycon dress wrapping around her slender figure, her shoulders shining against the flashing lights and a red scarf tied around her neck. Her vision was getting a little blurry but she noticed the crimson red lips that formed a smile on her face, her long wavy blonde hair shaping her face beautifully. The stranger waved her hand at her and Crystal waved back, offering a friendly smile to her as she mouthed the words “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde woman walked closer to Crystal’s spot, placing her purse on top of the tall table as she greeted the other girl. “You’re in a club, why are you so busy on your phone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just work,” the brunette answered before she stuffed her device inside her pocket while turning to the blonde girl who approached her table. “Alone tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friend ditched me for a guy she met by the bar. What’s a lonely girl gotta do other than accompany another single girl… I assume?” She said with a louder voice as the DJ turned up the volume of the music, the crowd getting wilder. The brunette nodded in response to her question. “The name’s Mia, yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crystal,” The brunette shook the lady’s hand. “Thank you for this, by the way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, anything for a beautiful lady with a beautiful name just like yours,” the blonde smiled kindly at her whilst Crystal tried to make up why she looked so familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden flattery from the stranger she just met made Crystal blush although she was sure it was also caused by all the alcohol mixing in her system. Her face was getting redder with her vision getting more blurry as she watched Mia sway her hips to the beat of the DJ’s mix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you earlier why I was alone, I guess it’s your turn to share, Crystal.” The way she repeated her name sounded like better music to her ears, her eyes focusing on her lips moving as she spoke to her. It might have been just the alcohol consuming her but her trying to focus on the lady she was talking to seemed like the best idea at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to know? Oh, why I’m alone… Well,” she took a sip of the martini gifted to her by the blonde. “I was having a little celebration.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mia took a step closer to her, her finger drawing a line on Crystal’s arm as she asked another question. “What are you celebrating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal in her drunken state was still aware to keep the information of her occupation classified and so she tried to share as little as possible yet didn’t want to seem uninteresting for the blonde woman. “I finished some work earlier and I thought it was a job well done so here I am, celebrating alone. Wait, not anymore because you’re with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” The blonde leaned closer to her ear, whispering against it with a low yet sweet voice. “That’s great then.” She pulled away, stepping back as she looked at the brunette in front of her, her eyes lingering on the lips of hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is great, actually,” Crystal said, instinctively leaning in closer to the blonde. “It’s better of a celebration with your presence now, Mia,” she said, almost whispering the name seductively as her eyes kept going back to the plump lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is it now?” The blonde woman asked, aware of the intentions of Crystal as she batted her eyes to her. The brunette answered with a slow nod, her eyes never leaving the lips of the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s getting crowded here, say we head somewhere else to have more fun with lesser people involved?” Crystal asked as she downed her drink, placing the tall glass on top of the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you plan to go?” The brunette stopped at her tracks, looking dumbfounded as she realized how she couldn’t take someone back to her place with all the replica art laying around, “Oh, I know a place.” The blonde said when she realized the confusion of Crystal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, but I don’t have my car with me. I hope you do… Let’s go.” She placed her palm on the blonde’s lower back as she led her to the exit, the other pulling her closer to her by the waist as they marched their way out of the crowded nightclub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they reached where Mia’s car was parked, the tall blonde pushed her against her automobile, leaning her body against the brunette as their lips finally met. She was enjoying the enthusiasm and the warmth of the blonde’s lips on her burning skin, intoxicated by all the drinks she had that night. She held onto the girl’s slender waist, caressing her sides as she deepened the kiss. Their lips moved in unison, slowly yet with a hint of burning desire between them after spending most of the night staring at each other’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal threw her head back to give her access to her neck as the blonde placed butterfly kisses on her tan skin. A soft moan escaped her throat as the lady’s hand made contact with her exposed neck, caressing on it gently as she brushed her curly hair off of her shoulder. The hand on her neck felt a little bit tighter with the passing moment but she was getting distracted by the lips sucking on her exposed cleavage, leaving light marks on her skin. The brunette’s chest was moving up and down as the excitement took over her body, her eyes moving around the dark alley to see no one passing by yet the possibility of someone catching them on the act aroused her even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted her leg and brushed her knee against the blonde’s skirt, lifting her dress a little higher to expose her milky thighs that Crystal stroked softly. Her other hand was moving the blonde’s long wavy hair to the side, untying the red scarf she had around her neck as she slightly bit on the tall girl’s almost pale neck, her blurry eyes shifting on a black spot on the girl’s neck that appeared like a tattoo. The blonde moved her head once more to capture the brunette’s plump lips into a hungry kiss, her hand on her neck getting tighter. It felt exhilarating, despite her breath getting thinner and thinner. She tried to breathe in through the kiss but all she was able to do was gasp as the girl continued to choke her, hard enough that she only had a mere second to react only with panic making her eyes grow big.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it all went black. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw/cw // blood, NSFW, assault (and feel free to add in the comments if you saw something that could be triggering, i'd love to add here)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Crystal could feel was the sharp pain hurting her wrists and throat, her vision still pitch black as her other senses felt heightened. She could make out the silk-like material tied around her head to cover her vision and the ropes wrapping her wrists, her back hurting from the position she was on. The brunette felt sobered up now even with her stomach still messed up, trying to stand straight but failing because of the restrictive ropes.</p><p>“Finally!” A voice echoed in the room that felt big, alarming the brunette’s whole body as all her muscles got tenser. Then she heard footsteps coming in closer before a hand untied the fabric around her head, revealing an abandoned-looking place to her. Her eyes adjusted rather quickly to the dimly lit place as a long blonde-haired girl walked into her sight, wrapping the red scarf she was holding to her hand. “You basically took a nap, gosh.”</p><p>Crystal’s eyes widened as her drunk memories started coming back to her, finally making up the face that felt familiar to her drunk self. “You!” she almost yelled but her voice cracked, making her cough as the blonde haired girl laughed.</p><p>“Your throat must be hurting, do you want some water? Apple martini? Oh bartender!” she asked mockingly as Crystal kept looking at her with dagger-like glares. “Knew it, you’re smart enough to know I wouldn’t give anything to you anyways. What a pleasant change!” Her husky laugh echoed around the empty room, sending chills on Crystal’s spine.</p><p>“What do you want?” the brunette asked with her voice still raspy, as the tall girl stopped in front of the desk placed in the middle of the big room awkwardly. </p><p>The blonde hopped on top of the table, leaning in and squatting down before placing her elbows atop her knees on her spread out legs. “I want to know how your employer knows our every next step,” she said, making the brunette’s eyebrow jerk up. “Don’t play the fool, Crystal. You knew what our next target was, pretty sure that’s what you’ve been celebrating tonight.”</p><p>“I feel like that’s your problem rather than ours,” Crystal said, trying to sound mocky to not give in to the dominance of the blonde. The blonde only chuckled to her statement, reaching for a lower pocket of her khaki cargo pants to pull out a shiny metal. It reflected the only light coming from the almost exhausted light bulb, flashing its sharp edges to the brunette. She could see the blonde putting the sharp object between her teeth, an eyebrow arched up as she tried to intimidate her captive whilst she spoke. </p><p>“You know I would get the answers out of you, sooner or later,” she said, teasingly cleaning the sharp-looking knife on her bralette-like top by swiping it on the fabric. “I would choose sooner if I were you.” Her eyes were on the shiny metal as she spoke with the still deep voice. </p><p>“I know what will happen to me, whether you get your answers or not… angel,” Crystal stated with a hint of annoyance added, making the blonde link her ice blue eyes with her.</p><p>“Do not call me that,” she said with a firm tone, never pulling her eyes away. The brunette noticed her tense jaw, the fire in her eyes getting warmer. </p><p>“Why, angel? What would you rather? Nathalie, Mia?” she asked to tease her furthermore. “Je suis resté seul avec mon guide, Nathalie,” she sang to the blonde and she made a sour face immediately.</p><p>“Ugh, your voice is awful,” the blonde said whilst hopping off the table and making her way to the chair Crystal was tied on, “Like I’ve said, it won’t matter in a few hours.”</p><p>“What makes you think I can’t escape this time?” the brunette asked, but her voice slowly got shakier as she felt the sharp object grazing on the skin of her cleavage right where the blonde kissed before. She kept her eyes directly on the blonde even though an irresistible urge told her to check her slight cut. </p><p>The blonde leaned in, her long hair thrown to one side, “You realize that you’re all tied up, right?” she said, almost whispering as she stood close to the brunette’s face.</p><p>“Oh and you were the one to call me kinky,” Crystal told, once again trying to gain the dominance as best as she could in her state. “It’s such an ironic name, right Angel?” </p><p>She felt the woman wrap her fingers around her neck once more but this time even tighter than she did back in the nightclub. “What did I say?” the blonde said through gritted teeth, her voice sounding like a hiss. </p><p>“Calm down, we just started,” the brunette said in between deep, whistle like breaths she tried to take. The blonde loosened her hand but didn’t pull it away. Her slender fingers felt scorching on Crystal’s already hurting, bruised neck. “Don’t you see it? You really are a kinky one; choking, tying me down, the blindfold. I must say, I’m into this.” The brunette smirked teasingly, licking her lips to annoy the blonde even more. </p><p>The blonde kept her face close to Crystal’s, their eyes locked into each other’s glare as she spoke, “Do you think all of this is just a joke?” </p><p>With their faces inches away from one another and the tips of their noses almost touching each other, Crystal was reminded of the little adventure she had with the blonde when she was still Mia. Her eyes lingered on her plump lips, remembering how they felt against hers, kissing her passionately and leaving marks on her skin. She couldn’t deny the sensual thoughts entering her mind at that moment. Seeing the anger in her eyes added to the thrill she was feeling, pleased to see her teasing the blonde was working. And so she leaned her face closer to hers, capturing her lips into a hot kiss that the blonde didn’t expect. Instead of feeling the blonde responding to her kiss, she felt hotness emerging on her cheek as a hard yet quick slap ran across her face. It made the brunette exhale a throaty chuckle, turning her head towards her captor. “What was that for, babe? I thought you were trying to kiss me. I mean, we could finish what we’ve started.” </p><p>“Finish what? Why would I want that?”</p><p><em> Two can play this game. </em> Crystal thought to herself. “Because we both know I have something you want.” She felt the cold edge against her neck, her eyes locked with the blonde’s, a smirk on her face. “This is a give and take, baby. If you want the information sooner from me, you have to offer me something in return.”</p><p>“You want to play it that way?” The tall blonde sat on her lap, the knife still lightly pressed on her neck. Her tongue teasingly swiped through her upper, crimson painted lip, making the brunette almost dizzy with how attractive she looked, “Stop playing hard-to-get.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m not playing with you, angel,” Crystal said with the forced smile still on her face. She was afraid to her bones and was working hard to not show it as she tried her best to tease the girl.</p><p>“Then just tell me how you knew our every next step now or...” the blonde pushed the knife against the tan skin, giving the brunette goosebumps, “The only thing kissing your neck tonight is this.”</p><p>Crystal replied with a chuckle, her eyes locked on the grey ones that almost looked fake to her, “You don’t wanna do that.”</p><p>A smirk appeared on the blonde’s lips, obviously mocking the brunette as she loosened the pressure on her neck, “Don’t tell me what I want.”</p><p>“Why? Should I show it instead?” She gave the kiss another chance, pressing her lips against the plump lips in front of her. To her surprise, the blonde gave in and kissed her back, the passion between them increasing every second. She assumed the blonde gave up to all her teases and gave in to her, just to get the very information she wanted. <em> Two can play this game </em>, she repeated on her mind as she kissed the blonde. As the girl on her lap pressed her body against hers, the knife on her neck was slowly lowered but still kept on the hand of the blonde. A smirk emerging on Crystal’s lips, she mumbled against the kiss. “I knew it, you want me too.” </p><p>“Shut up.” She felt the blonde’s cold fingers against her jaw, pulling her closer into the hot kiss. She was once again reminded of the previous events of the night at the back of the club, the betrayal she was feeling slowly diminishing as she succumbed to her body’s desires. </p><p>The blonde’s plump lips reached to her neck, her head tilting to the side to give access to the butterfly kisses the woman was giving her. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt her warm tongue against her clavicle, the blonde smirking at Crystal’s response. Her hands were still tied up, restricting her from touching the woman on top of her. Meanwhile, the blonde’s hands were all over her figure after she put the knife back in her pocket, sliding under her shirt and caressing every bit of her. Soon, her blouse was lifted on top of her head, exposing her ample chest. The blonde pulled away for a second with a pleasant look on her face as she saw the perky breasts. She bit on the brunette’s brassiere and pulled it up to her collarbone, giving her attention to her hard nipples and the nipple piercing on one of the nipples only.</p><p>“That’s hot,” she mumbled before placing kisses around her nipple. “Now talk.” She commanded as she took the piercing between her lips, her tongue swirling against her skin as she shivered at the contact. </p><p>In between moans, Crystal tried to share information that the blonde asked her. She gave little bits from time to time, smart enough to not give all at once or else she wouldn’t satisfy her body’s thirst. “Black hair.” In return, the blonde hummed, as she continued to pleasure the brunette for information, slightly pulling on the piercing for a second and making the brunette gasp for air as she did. “Not too muscular, almost skinny even,” she said when one of the blonde’s hands trailed down her stomach and started unbuttoning her pants. The slender fingers found her clothed folds and ran through there for a second. The brunette knew if she wanted more, she had to give in, “Blue eyes.” The cold hands slipped inside her lace panties, feeling the pool of wetness as the blonde’s lips went back to the tan neck to linger on pulse points.</p><p>“What else?” She asked, mumbling against Crystal’s neck as her thumb stopped over her core, not fully pleasing her yet as she waited for the information. A shaky breath left the brunette’s lips as a sign of frustration at not being able to move as she pleased to. She wanted to push her body against the hand, feel every curve of the milky skinned goddess in front of her but her hands were still tied behind her and her legs were still attached to the legs of the chair under her.</p><p>“As tall as you, I think,” she shakily said and the blonde’s touch got more defined, finally giving her what she wanted the most. The blonde started roughly kissing Crystal again as her two fingers moved down to her entrance and started penetrating her teasingly slow. </p><p>The blonde pulled away from the kiss, her fingers still inside the brunette as she whispered against the swollen lips, “Do you know the name?” She asked, her eyes a little too eager for Crystal’s liking.</p><p>“I’ll save the best for last, angel,” the blonde pulled her fingers out the second the words left the brunette’s lips. She then positioned herself to have the brunette in between her legs, her fiery eyes on the warm brown ones as she was determined to have a name. “Oh, sorry, please touch me and I’ll give it to you,” Crystal said in half a sarcastic tone yet her body was actually aching for the blonde’s touch.</p><p>“You’re a fucking annoying bitch,” she mumbled under her breath but Crystal could read in her body’s movement that the blonde wanted her as much as she did. “You know that, right? We could be done hours ago but you’re making me work for no reason here.”</p><p>“Oh, you want this just as much as I do,” the brunette said, leaning in closer to the blonde’s face. She stopped as their noses almost touched, the blonde watching her movement with curiosity, “Untie me, you know you want me to touch you.”</p><p>The blonde weighed her decisions for a quick second, her eyes still locked on the brown ones as she realized the brunette could never outrun her, especially when her throat was quite messed up and her limbs probably numb from being tied down for long. She leaned in, her chin touching the tan shoulder as she pulled her knife out once again and cut the robes wrapping the slender wrists with swift movement. Still, she didn’t take any chances and threw the knife horizontally to the other side of the room to make sure Crystal couldn’t get it.</p><p>Crystal felt a sharp pain when the knife came in contact with her skin slightly but she still felt relieved, rubbing each wrist as she looked for comfort. Then her hand found the blonde’s chin, pulling her in for a harsh kiss as blood smudged to her neck but neither of them cared. Her other hand wrapped the exposed waist of the girl on top of her, bringing her body closer to lift her bra-like top up to her collar bones.</p><p>The brunette was about to lean in to give harsh kisses to the small breasts in front of her when the blonde’s hand found in between her breasts, sitting there firmly as she held Crystal away, “Talk.” </p><p>The brunette’s eyes darted up to her face impatiently, “He had a tattoo.”</p><p>She pulled the blonde closer once again, leaving kisses in between the breasts as her hands made their way up to them, feeling the blonde’s perfect features as they did. “Where?” the blonde could barely say when Crystal teasingly swiped her tongue around one nipple. A moan escaped the plump lips when she finally had the nipple in between her lips, her hand playing with the other nipple at the same time. Her arched back gave more access to the brunette as she showered her chest with kisses.</p><p>The brunette thought she got out of the question as she gave both breasts attention, already bruising some spots on the milky skin when the blonde’s cold fingers trailed down her stomach and reached her pants once again. She felt her stomach quiver when the blonde snaked her hand in once again, gently rubbing on her core as she spoke. “I asked where,” she said with a stern voice.</p><p>Crystal could feel her knees trembling as the blonde teased her core, finally giving in to the finger pressing against her entrance. “A sun,” she uttered shakily as her hand found the pale one to guide her inside herself. The blonde slowly pushed one finger inside the brunette in return as she finished the rest of her statement, ending with a loud moan of relief. “On his neck. A sun on his neck.”</p><p>The brunette missed the furrowed expression on the blonde’s face as she decided to return the favor and started unbuckling her belt with one hand while the other swiftly pushed her long blonde hair on the side, exposing her neck. A smirk appeared on her lips as she kissed the same sun tattoo on the girl’s neck, licking it teasingly. She then slid her hand underneath her cargo pants and replaced the confused look on the blonde’s face with pleasure as she let the tip of her fingers stroke her sensitive spot. She continued doing so as she trailed kisses along the blonde’s shoulders, slightly biting onto it as the woman on top of her added another finger inside her entrance. She returned the favor and did the same, thrusting in two fingers inside her wet core. It didn’t take long until she felt the woman on her lap circle her hips as she continued to fuck her with her fingers, Crystal doing the same as the pleasure taking a hint on her stomach. </p><p>Soon after, the two found themselves panting heavily as they both finished riding their high, pulling out their fingers out of each other. The blonde then wrapped her fingers on Crystal’s neck, quickly standing up as she used her other hand to pull up her pants. “Any last words?”</p><p>“Is that how you say thank you?” The brunette teased as she licked her fingers to taste the blonde, her eyes locked on the pale blue eyes glaring at her. The blonde bit her bottom lip, wanting more of the brunette but not letting herself have it to not feel like she was giving in. “You don’t want to do this, I told you.”</p><p>“You don’t know me.” Through gritted teeth, she insisted as she tightened her hold on the brunette’s neck but the girl didn’t budge. “Tell me the name so we could be done here.”</p><p>“We both know I’ll be useful to you in the future. And, you don’t really want to take me out.” Her eyes completely locked with the blonde’s eyes, unworried despite the fingers choking her. Crystal played her last card, her last chance to survive the night. This was the first time she faced the dangers of her occupation first hand, and it surely didn’t feel good. “You want out. I can help you with that.”</p><p>A perplexed look appeared on the woman’s face. Her hand started to slightly loosen its grip on Crystal’s neck, not able to do what she had done so easily countless times before. Yes, it has been in her mind lately and maybe she was getting a little sloppy, but she never thought she was showing it through her actions.</p><p>“Out of what? Earning better than I could with any other job?” The blonde let out a bothered laugh, trying to gain her position of dominance back but it felt hard with Crystal’s eyes cornering her. “I got paid thousands of dollars to keep an eye on girls like you. Attend parties, look pretty… Who would want out of that?”</p><p>“And how much did you get paid to kill me tonight?” The ice blue eyes were pulled away rather quickly with the words leaving the lips she kissed moments ago.</p><p>The blonde remained quiet, but Crystal took it as a clue of how she got in her mind. In her defense, it was really obvious with the warmth of the blonde’s pale blue eyes that she was trying to mask with strength and anger, and she knew it the first time she called her angel and saw her get angrier than anything else she said. The brunette hated the fact and she didn’t know if it was just the hazy phase she was feeling after having sex with her but she thought she saw a halo behind her devil’s mask. </p><p>Crystal finally exhaled in relief as the blonde released her neck, stepping backwards. She watched her walk on one side of the room to pick something up from the floor. "Fuck you."</p><p>"You just did! And I’m sure you know where to find me for more." The brunette teased as the blonde made her way back to her and kneeled before her to cut the ropes restricting her spread out legs. After the adrenaline subsided, she could feel the slight pang on her chest, noticing the little cut on her cleavage that the blonde left on her earlier. She then felt the blonde grip on the extra cloth on her collar, making her get up before she could adjust. Then, she lifted the cold knife and swiftly chopped a piece of her top before stuffing it inside her pocket.</p><p>“Don’t make me regret this,” the blonde said, even herself not believing she was letting the brunette go. She left out an exhausted breath as if she was holding it in for the whole night,  "Don’t let them catch you."</p><p>Crystal leaned up on her tiptoes to get close to the blonde’s ear, "You're the only one I'll allow to catch me." She then leaned closer to kiss the tattoo on her neck before whispering the last bit of information the blonde needed from her, so confidently that the blonde didn’t question the information being <em>so wrong</em> even for a second. Then, she left the blonde alone in the cold, abandoned place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi it's b and i think we're starting to warm uppp w the story so yay! enjoy the chap, leave a comment if you do anddd we'll see you next time &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tiffany</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crystal’s way home was nothing different than her usual night out partying alone, tipsily strolling along the streets, aside from meeting the blonde woman. If she got lucky, there would be a one night stand that she spent with a stranger she met at the nightclub. However, none of the strangers she slept with ever tried to end her life the way the blonde did and that made her night distinct from all the other nights she had. The cold of the night made her shiver as she tried to wrap her mind around the events of her evening, unable to do so with everything that went down.</p><p>The brunette couldn’t help but feel proud of herself to get rid of the blonde once again. Nathalie, Mia or whoever she actually was, was a whole professional she was told to be careful about. She was the person they warned her about, and escaping her twice, even successfully giving the deliberate wrong information she was told to give by her boss. She couldn’t help thinking about what this would cost the blonde who seemed to be sloppier than the first time they'd encountered each other, but she shook the thought away quickly to focus on her own little victory.</p><p>Crystal’s exhausted self stood in the hallway and rumbling on her keys before opening the front door to her simple condo unit that she had been living in for the past few months she had spent working for her recent employer. She threw her keys on the side table before stepping on the envelopes that were slid under her door. Hazily, she picked it up and read where the letter came from. </p><p>The brunette’s expression went sour when she saw the name of the hospital she spent weeks in on the side of the envelope, exhaling a deep breath as she switched to the second one to see a court notice. She cursed as she let them both down on her coffee table and left to pour a drink for herself. </p><p>Soon, the brunette was on the couch with a glass fuller than it was supposed to be with her dirty clothing still on her body as she was too tired to change into her pyjamas. She downed the drink at once, burning her hurting throat even more before she grabbed the hospital bill envelope to rip it open. She chuckled dryly as she checked her left debt and put the papers down to pick the other one up. </p><p>Crystal found her hearing date on the paper before she started laughing hysterically, still not able to wrap her head around how she could mess up so bad. Moments later, her laughter turned into sobbings, her hand covering her mouth as she let it all out. Being in debt over medical bills or the lawyer fees wouldn’t be a problem if it didn’t mean she would have to get into underground, art enemy business but with her lack of insurance, she was stuck with working for her boss and risking her life everyday as she did so.</p><p>That night, Crystal fell asleep on her couch. Her mind messed up as she felt like she was betraying herself and her art, thinking about how there was no escape as long as she didn’t want to pay in jail time. Her makeup was smudged, there was dried blood all over her body, and sleeping in day time clothing felt awful but it all seemed insignificant with her bigger problems in mind.</p><p> </p><p>A few days have passed since her last encounter with the brunette and the blonde girl was being called to her boss’ office. For some reasons, her knees were quivering as she walked along the hallways of their building, making it seem like being called at the principal’s office for committing a school offense. Her fingers fidgeted on her side as she approached the door, taking a deep breath in before knocking thrice only for the door to be opened by the boss’ right-hand man. Her shoulders were tensed, her back straightened as she tried to conceal the unknown nervousness. “Yes, Mister Sanchez?”</p><p>“How could you be so stupid?” the blonde jumped with the sudden yelling filling the room, an expected one but it still surprised her.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Then, her boss harshly dropped a folder in front of her, revealing a stolen picture of her with the brunette from the club. </p><p>“The person you told us about doesn’t exist. Do you think you could just get away with this, Gigi?” The sound of the name being mentioned left a sharp pain inside her. Having almost no one call her with her real name felt like her identity has been washed off, never existing anymore. All the time she spent introducing herself to other people with names she picked up at random just to mask her real identity for the sake of her safety almost erased her real self. However, her boss calling her out felt like she had an identity after all, behind all the strange personalities she put on on a daily basis. </p><p>It was one of the risks of her job, as one of the workers of her boss from the underground art market she had been working on for the last few years. Stealing art, identities, and lives were just a few of her job descriptions, of which she hated the most. The brunette was right and Gigi hated how she got into her. She had no one to tell it to but she despised the occupation she was in and was actually planning on how to get out of it, even though she knew how impossible that might be.</p><p>“I just brought you the information I could get out of her. She is smart enough to not leave public places at all times,” she started to count her reasonings but her boss cut her off.</p><p>“Do you expect me to believe all this bullshit?” he asked with a firm tone before exhaling with disappointment. “You of all people…” He then turned to the man still standing next to the door, “Anthony, tell Emma to investigate Crystal Methyd and be ready for me to call her in case it’s needed.” Gigi’s eyes grew big when she realized how she was being taken off the mission. “As for you, Miss Goode… I want you as a guard for a while, until I’m sure you’re ready again. Get ready for the auction night.”</p><p>“But Sanch-” she tried to protest but her boss made a gesture telling her to leave. She felt defeated, but also knew there was no fighting when he made up his mind once. Panic took over her body as she walked out of the room, realizing the consequences she could face if Crystal spoke against her.</p><p>Thinking about the brunette left an unusual feeling in her mind as the events of the night she spent with her came back to her. Sure, Gigi was worried about the girl ratting her out and telling her the real reason she got out alive. Although, that wasn’t the only reason why the brunette kept flashing through her mind the past few days she had spent working undercover. She couldn't stop thinking of how Crystal held her in her arms and left kisses all over her body that night she held her captive. She usually was not the one who let her captives get into her but there was a certain aspect in the brunette that made her unforgettable. She was used to all the meaningless sex she got after seducing her victims but something attached her to the brunette. </p><p>Gigi had been trying to shove it all out of her mind but the more she did, the more intrigued she was of the brunette. She hated it but sometimes she wondered how she could be or if she was still alive after her boss commanded another person to keep an eye on her. </p><p> </p><p>It was the night of the auction and as per Sanchez’ instructions, Gigi was tasked to work that night as an undercover bidder for the art pieces that they had stolen in the last few months. They wanted to make sure they would be getting a lot of money out of it and so her job that night was to challenge the bidder to bid higher. The business wasn’t as lively as it was around the time for the whole year, so her and her team wanted to make the most of it. Gigi, mostly working in the art aspect of her team, wanted to make sure they could make the best profit so she could take a step back when it wasn’t as busy.</p><p>She walked around the small hall, her heels clicking on the marble floor as she sported a short puffy black dress with a princess-like skirt, her short white wig cut down until her collarbones. She had her partner for the night with her, serving as her husband who would love to buy some fascinating paintings for her wife. She made sure to get to know the bidders present in the auction. Gigi was a great actress, keeping up with all the jokes and conversations she held with the different buyers around the party to build their trust on her as she gathered the information she needed. </p><p>Gigi and her partner finally landed on their chair just at the perfect time when the host started to introduce the collection pieces being auctioned. The two of them had their eyes on three of the pieces which were assigned to them prior to the auction night. </p><p>After a few minutes, Gigi found her glass of champagne empty as well as getting bored by all the auction process so she decided to stand up and get her and her partner some drinks by the bar. She pranced gracefully through the crowd, keeping up her act while still carefully looking around when she accidentally stepped on a bulked wire, almost tripping over and spilling the remaining contents of her glass to a random person. Her eyes bulged bigger as she saw the mess she made on the girl’s perfect beige gown. “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry, I’m being clumsy.” </p><p>The girl placed a hand on her arm and squeezed it lightly, meeting with Gigi’s eyes. “Hey, I’m fine,” she said, Gigi realizing the familiar eyes she saw upon her. </p><p>“Oh Em- I mean…” she trailed off, waiting for her colleague to finish the sentence for her. </p><p>“The name’s Jane,” her co-worker responded with a smile on her face. “And, don’t worry about it.” She reassured before walking off to the washroom. </p><p>Gigi then arrived at the bar, sitting down on the tall chair and ordering her drinks. She stayed there for a while, observing the whole place for a while as she checked on her phone to see any messages or commands from her boss. Suddenly, she noticed some giggling by the other end of the bar, two girls who seemed to be introducing themselves had caught her attention. </p><p>Then there she was, a beautiful woman wearing a light blue pant suit, her luscious curly brown hair pinned down on one side as she exposed one side of her face even more, which the tall woman appreciated. The familiar face was talking with a woman wearing beige which she easily distinguished as her co-worker. What surprised her was the sudden appearance of the brunette which she didn’t expect at all. After all, her boss wanted her away from the project for now especially after her last failed mission of getting the correct information for the traitor leaking out their plans to Crystal’s team. </p><p>“Is your dress all right, Jane? What happened there?” Crystal’s sweet voice echoed on Gigi’s ears even though they were meters apart. She couldn’t help but focus on whatever the brunette might say, her fear of getting caught still wrapped around in her mind. </p><p>“It’s okay. Clumsy me, am I right?” The girl said, her laugh getting a little bit higher as she tried to flirt with the brunette. Gigi could read how straight her peer was and it disgusted her furthermore to see them together. </p><p>Watching the two flirt with each other caused some unease to Gigi as she sipped on her drink. Her back was faced from the pair but from time to time, she would glance at the two, observing their moves. She could see Crystal lean into the girl as she did to herself when she was drunk, giving little touches here and there to show her interest clearly.</p><p>She was still hanging out by the bar with two glasses in front of her as she focused her eyes on her phone screen when a low voice whispered near her ear. </p><p>“Are you still following me, Tiffany?” The familiar voice sent shivers down her spine as the brunette stood closer to her, giving her another name. She asked for some napkins from the bartender before she stepped back. “I knew it, you’ve missed me too.” </p><p>Gigi rolled her eyes at the cocky comment from the brunette before she slightly turned her head to the side to see if her colleague was looking at their direction. When she was sure that she wasn’t, she replied to Crystal. “Yeah, sure. Save me.” She said in a mocking voice before turning her back further away as to not gain attention from any of their co-workers around. She knew that if she was seen with the brunette, she would get in trouble, especially knowing that she had been exposed to her before and already had their previous interaction about the information they needed. </p><p>Although her words were stinging and her tone was poisonous, Gigi was still worried for the brunette. She got irrationally mad to see her with her peer after especially warning her to be careful, to not get caught. Then, she stopped for a second, wondering why she was mad at her for being careless rather than her playing and giving wrong information. </p><p>She got off the long chair, not really wanting to leave the brunette alone with Emma but having to keep an eye on the auction area. As she grabbed the glasses, she realized her peer was writing on a napkin, possibly to give to the brunette. Crystal caught her eyes rather quickly, shooting her a quick wink before she looked down back at the napkin being given to her. She realized no one was taking the other home that night, feeling lightweight without the possibility of getting caught out of her way. Gigi smiled to herself as she made her way back, glad to see Crystal safe and realizing she was maybe even smarter than she already showed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>b again, hi! underwhelming chap ikkkk sorry&lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cecilia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I should be the one doing this!” Gigi’s loud voice echoed in the room as her boss kept watching her with uninterested eyes. “I mean I spent all those days observing her. I know her well now. I’ve hooked up with her even! I should be the one to keep an eye on her, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you done?” her boss answered with a monotone voice to the temper tantrum she was throwing. “I don’t know what you’re after, Genevieve, but if I figure it out you know you would pay for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl, now with a fierce red hair, stopped for a second, her breath cutting off with the threat she heard. “I’m not-” she stumbled before shaking off the uneasy feeling. “I’m not after anything. I’m trying to do my job, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Part of your job is doing what I tell you to do, no questions asked,” he kept his burning eyes right in the pale blue ones. The red haired woman opened her mouth to answer but a firm hand gesture cut her off, showing her to leave the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi was left speechless as he looked back down at his occupation, leaving her the only option of walking out of the scene. She tightened her fists, almost stomping as she was led out of the office. She headed straight to the bathroom to let her anger out as it was impossible for her to beat someone up for it then, closing the door harshly before she stopped in front of the sink and linked her eyes with her reflection on the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The straight, red-haired woman looking at her with fire filled ice blue orbs was a stranger to her. Not seeing herself in the mirror made her angry furthermore. The feeling of being lost even when she was only with herself conquered her body as desperate tears filled her eyes. “Just a little while longer, Gigi…” she mumbled to herself as she pulled her eyes away from her reflection, wetting her hands to run through her flushed skin. “It’s almost off season, and you won't have to pretend anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a step back and linked her eyes with herself once again, wishing to believe her own words but it wasn’t easy with her heart still feeling heavy in her chest. The brunette’s words from the other night echoed in her mind as she gathered herself. That reminded her once again about her boss’ plan. She knew she had to do something, she had to be the one to </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span> the brunette and not Emma. She was the most royal worker for years now, she wasn’t ready to give her spot to some rookie so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red haired woman stormed off the room, confident in herself to find her peer smoking outside as she waited for her turn. She wasn’t the type to usually chit chat, nor care about anything that wasn’t work related in general, but she was the best in getting the information out of anybody and wasn’t afraid to use her social skills on her just as sharp coworker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile grew on her face when she stepped out to find Emma leaning on the hard, concrete wall of the building and smoking. It wasn’t even attention bringing, she looked like anyone that could work at a place like their building was intended to look like, a cover up for their business. The red haired woman went through her purse to find a cigarette pack. She wasn’t a smoker but knew cigarettes were always the best conversation openers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked one from the almost full packet, placing it in between her lips as she approached the woman on her phone. “Hey,” she said with a friendly tone but it still alerted Emma. “It’s just me. Can I use your light?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” she said before pulling out a lighter and lighting the cigarette placed in between the nude painted lips. “Thought you would carry one, amazing conversation starter honestly,” Emma said as she gestured to the Zippo lighter before she stuffed it back into her pocket. The red haired woman was already carrying one, but she just smiled at the sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a duty today,” she said as she placed next to her, mirroring her leaning on the wall. “How about you? Aren’t you supposed to take Crystal out today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, that,” the brunette woman said before she inhaled deeply on the cigarette. It annoyed Gigi to see her so down about the date, but she hid her emotions, “She’s so talkative that I won’t have to do anything. I’m telling you Gee, the woman never shuts up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nickname made Gigi want to punch the pretty face of hers, but she beared through it, “Where are you taking the lucky woman?” She tried to make her sentence sound like a joke to not alert the brunette with her questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The usual, I’m meeting her there around eight because she couldn’t give me an address to pick her up from,” the brunette answered before taking a last breath from her cigarette. Gigi knew the usual, it was a place owned by her boss as part of their cover up. She smiled as Emma dragged her pointed boot over what was left of the cigarette. “Anyways, I have to go see Sanchez now. Nice talking to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too!” Gigi answered with all the fake enthusiasm and sincerity she could possess. Her eyes were on the brunette as she entered the building, throwing the unfinished cigarette as soon as she was out of sight. She knew her plan of meeting the brunette before her peer was sloppy, but there was nothing anyone in her team could do after she secured her place with Crystal on the table. Emma wouldn’t come up and bother them awkwardly, she hoped, and once she went through the night she would get to keep her mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red haired woman was at the place at 8 pm sharp, praying for the brunette to not be late as she waited by her car. To her luck, she saw the curly haired woman sitting on a table near the window by herself, waiting for her co-worker to arrive. She waited for a few minutes and when she realized Emma was probably arriving late, she swooped in and approached her quickly, putting a little smile on her face as she did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal’s face froze in shock when she saw the almost familiar face in front of her, her mouth agape but unable to form a sentence. Gigi sat across the table from her as she spoke through her fake smile, “Do not panic, we are being watched. Now act like you want me to join you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette woman was confused at what the tall woman in front of her was saying but she tried to relax and mirror the smile on the red haired woman’s face. She wasn’t sure she could survive a third time with her, “I’m waiting for someone, angel, you should leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s the problem!” Gigi’s voice rose for a second before she took a deep breath in and calmed herself down. She offered a hand for Crystal to shake as she watched her co-workers observe them from afar. She wanted to seem discreet as much as possible, to appear that this was the first time she was meeting the brunette. “Sorry for being rude, hi. It’s Crystal, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red-haired woman could see the panic and confusion in the brunette’s face but she shook her hand anyway. She shot a look on the chair which the other woman understood easily, offering it to her. “Why are you here? Where’s Jane?” Crystal leaned in to ask her question in a low voice when she realized the act Gigi was trying to pull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller woman kept her smile as she settled down on her seat, talking through gritted teeth. “I told you to not get caught but here you are, waiting for my coworker in my boss’ place. Do not fucking react or I swear to god…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal tried to comprehend the words leaving the plump lips for a second, the familiar feeling of fear filling her gut in as a waiter approached their table. The sound of the red haired woman ordering came to her muffled but she understood she ordered for them both when the waiter picked up the menu in front of her too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes lingered on the red haired woman, examining the art like features of hers that read fearless but gave the worst fright to her. “Cecilia,” she mumbled before straightening her posture to play along. She knew she was in the enemy's zone now so she had to keep her head up high. “It’s Cecilia today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady with an Ermine,” the red haired woman answered as she looked deep into the brown eyes she couldn’t read like the others. Crystal nodded to her reference being taken right, “It must be the hair. I like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The curly haired girl tried to understand the more relaxed woman, still watching every movement carefully. Crystal was afraid the information she completely made up would get her mad, but she didn’t seem to care, “Yeah, must be the hair. I knew you lied when you said you didn’t care about art.” she answered. Her eyes shifted to the reflection on the window as she shakily asked a question she knew would make the woman mad. “Uhm, were you able to catch the guy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the information, by the way! You put me through complete shit,” the red haired woman spoke with a little smile on her face to conceal their conversation to the outsiders. “Oh what I would do to you with the knife strapped on to me right now… You’re so lucky I didn’t find you somewhere else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal chuckled as she peeled her eyes away to check if anyone was watching. When she made sure no one was, her hand traveled the short distance to the woman across her legs to feel the said knife. When she realized the woman wasn’t bluffing, she took her hand back like it touched fire. Her eyes widened for a moment before she turned to the woman in front of her, “What would you do? Fuck me again, you kinky little angel?” She tried to sound intimidating but the woman before her giggled to her sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crystal,” the red haired woman cut her off with a firm tone but a lovely smile on her face. “I would focus on surviving the night if I were you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette couldn’t answer as a waiter stopped by to pour red wine to their glasses, and another one brought their food almost at the same time. The red haired woman’s surviving the night comment tumbled in her head as she looked down at her plate that gave her nausea with the events of the night. “What will happen to me?” she asked with a low voice as she grabbed the cutlery to appear normal. The possibility of the red haired woman finishing her job from before scared her, thinking about all the debt that would be left to her poor mom that had no clue about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red haired woman looked at her for a second before laughing, “Oh my god, is that why you’re so uptight?” Crystal turned her puzzled looks to the woman across her again as she giggled, “Nothing! I’m just supposed to keep an eye on you for a while to see if you’re on to something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’m safe?” she asked to be fully sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, duh,” Gigi answered before she took a bite on her food. She chewed, her eyes fixed on the brunette, “Eat now. They will get suspicious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair remained silent for a while as Crystal obliged and started eating her meal. She wanted to down the fine wine on her glass at one go but knew better to keep civil. Normally, Gigi would rather them not talk but she was intrigued about the talkative side of the woman Emma mentioned and she wanted to make sure they looked like a normal couple eating dinner from an outer perspective. So she pretended it was just another fake date she had to go on to as another personality, and started asking questions to make small talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you do this?” she asked and the brown eyes remained on the table as the brunette gulped. “I mean, you seem like a smart girl. How did you get into this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Medical bills,” Crystal answered before taking a sip. “A lot of it… And some lawyer expenses too.” With that, she drank the contents of the glass fully. “You? You seem even smarter, and regretful of your occupation even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How much the brunette could read her annoyed Gigi, but she kept her poker face on. She looked at the slight reflection on the window beside them to see if any of her co-workers were listening, somewhat scared that they might be hearing what Crystal was talking about her regrets. “I gave you my reasonings before,” she tried to get out of the question, “Medical bills for what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An accident I caused. Around a month spent in intensive care as a Jane Doe with no insurance.” Remembering the most isolated days she spent, feeling like the loneliest person in the world, sent shivers down her spine. It made her hate the confidential job she couldn’t share with anyone more, as it felt just as isolated. Then, she followed the red haired girl’s method, attempting to go back to talking about her reason for keeping her dangerous job. “You mean the list you gave me before that you couldn’t even believe as you talked about it? What you do for a living doesn’t seem like it’s worth it to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi stayed silent for a while. She knew Crystal’s words were starting to get to her and it was because she was right. She didn’t even believe the own list she gave to her back then, as she knew that it would only cause her to drift away from the real Gigi. However, the pain and anger she felt inside after feeling too exposed and read by the woman in front of her started to fade little by little. Even though she knew every word of the brunette was the absolute truth and it hurt her, it felt like she could feel like herself again. At least her hurt was caused by something related to Gigi, and only Gigi. The slight pain felt good as she spoke with a lower voice, “I’m too deep in it to have an escape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about that, Cecilia,” the brunette offered warmth but as Gigi pulled herself back quickly, she shoved it away with the back of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say I wasn’t enjoying being in it,” she answered but even when the brunette called her with another name, it was the most she felt herself in months. It felt like she was answering as Gigi instead of whoever identity she decided to adapt that day. She changed the subject quickly to remain the talkative pair look from outside. She plopped her elbow on the table and rested her head on her palm, leaning closer to appear more interested, “You said you were the best because you got the </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul of the piece</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Do you get to travel for some other pieces?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, but it’s a possibility, yes,” Crystal answered, putting her cutlery down as she unconsciously mirrored the red haired woman’s action, getting somehow excited to know more about GIgi’s occupation despite the fear she was trying to hide. “Do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah, to everywhere,” Gigi answered with a smile as she reminisced about all the places she went after her boss to be a close undercover security usually. “See, that’s another reason to enjoy the job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal didn’t believe a word of the last sentence, “Which place was your favorite?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red haired woman thought for a while as she fixed her bangs, but she already had an idea in mind. With how involved she was with art, Paris was her favorite so far. “Paris, for sure. Museums are never ending there, you would like it,” she put her hand down to continue her sentence as she looked into the brunette’s eyes, “Don’t think I forgot the game you pulled in the museum,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal giggled, remembering how she made her follow her around in a loop when she was just that black haired, beautiful woman she met at the museum, “Nathalie seems even more ironic now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does, doesn’t it?” Gigi giggled with her. She couldn’t help herself enjoy the conversation with all the witty comments and references the brunette had in store. “See, we can be civil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has a lot to do with the knife,” Crystal joked back as Gigi laughed once again. She trusted the sincerity she gained now and asked the red haired woman a question about her job that seemed interesting, “What do you do off season? I mean, forgery never ends but theft has to at some point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Various stuff,” she answered, too vague for the brunette’s liking. “Finish your dinner so I can drop you off, like a real date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes later, they were both done with their meals and ready to head out after the red haired woman paid for them both,</span>
  <em>
    <span> like a real date.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crystal got ready after Gigi and couldn’t help but watch her as she got up, examining her button up dress cinched with a big belt. The way the dress was hugging her body perfectly reminded her of the way she felt underneath her arms. Her mind went back to feeling her up and how good she felt on top of her, pressing their bodies together as heat radiated from their session together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled herself together and got up, grabbing her little purse as the red haired woman wrapped her arm around the petite waist of hers. She pulled her in closer as they exited the place, so close that Crystal could make up the fresh perfume smell of hers that felt familiar already. She looked up to Gigi’s face as she guided both of them out, making her look down to her too. Before she could even ask about it, they were next to a car that wasn’t the one she used the last time they’ve spent together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal gave Gigi a fake, closeby address she memorized for the night which led to a short car ride for them. She was unbuckling her belt, ready to leave and find a cab when the red-haired woman turned to her to speak. “This isn’t where your house is, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette woman turned to her with a shrug and a smile on, “Can you blame me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smart girl,” Gigi laughed before it got quiet in the car. Crystal kept herself as good as she can to not even glance at the plump lips she craved badly, not even for a second. She knew one thing would lead to another and she would be pinned down by the pale blue daggers soon enough, moaning another made up name once more. Despite the final events of the night they spent together, Crystal couldn’t help but reminisce about the steamy session they shared. In fact, she hated herself for even thinking about the dangerous woman touching her and leaving kisses in her body that felt too good to be true. The thrill made her excited, making her long for her even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t you kiss me good night, Cecilia?” the brunette teased as her hand found the handle of the door. She knew the girl would not but a part of her wished she would. Her body desired for the plump lips to be all over her body once again and that made her yearn for more. “I mean, isn’t this a date? Don’t I get a kiss?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi giggled as she pulled the skirt of her dress higher to show the knife strapped to her. “She wants to kiss you so bad,” she said under her breath to intimidate the brunette, but it only made her shamefully more excited. “Night, Crystal,” she said with a firm tone. The brunette only answered with an eye roll and a good night greeting as she opened the door and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moments after she drove off, her work phone started ringing. Gigi prepared for a hell of a fight as she answered it, talking through the car’s built in system as she drove to her place, “There will be consequences for this.” A man’s voice echoed in the car and the red haired woman felt her skin get colder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It went perfect, I promise you. She doesn’t remember me at all, I told you she was too drunk. She even almost mentioned her-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care how good it went, Gigi. You went against me, you will pay for it,” Gigi let out an exhausted breath. She knew no matter how good her plan went, this would still be the outcome. She accepted her fate, and answered with a low voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, sir. I’m sorry,” she said and with every word, she hated herself more. Every word felt like a piece of her soul was abandoning her, like she was giving up herself to work for him. Her obligations started feeling heavy on her shoulders, her firm posture getting sloppy as she kept driving into the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thoughts of her responsibilities in addition to her conversation with the brunette were all coming up on her mind. Gigi glanced at the windshield and for a moment, she saw a reflection of her own eyes. She was once again reminded of how exposed and seen she was earlier that night, how she felt like herself again. She was once reminded of who Gigi really was and even though it caused a slight pain on her, at least she knew that her real identity was still there, even at the darkest and most secluded place in her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It puzzled her how it was even possible that the brunette could read her like that. She knew she was really good at her job, at hiding really well behind all the fake personalities she had made up over the course of her working under Sanchez. She was confident at how great she could deceive other people under all those wigs and clothes but somehow, she couldn’t pretend when she’s around Crystal, and she hated that. All her mixed up feelings made her debate against herself about the real reason she wanted to keep seeing the brunette, to go against her captain’s orders. The thought of her being able to somehow reveal herself and be the real Gigi to the brunette crossed her mind. Just as quick as it appeared, she shoved it away, convincing herself that it was just because she wanted to protect herself from getting caught because of how she let the brunette escape after giving her false information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her feet on the gas pedal got heavier and heavier, reaching and quickly exceeding the speed limits as she drove off.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heyyyy! it's y here. as usual, we may or may not find this chapter cute... i mean, date night!!! or would we rather say fake date night!! okay, anyway... hope you are enjoying this clownery b and i started again... and leave your thoughts below. we appreciate it &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Valerie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw // slight assault , mullet Gigi (can cause heart attacks)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pale blue eyes of the blonde woman were locked on the couple sitting close to each other in the bar area of the club they were in. She watched as Crystal slid her hand on the girl’s arm close to her, smiling to whatever the other was saying. By then, she knew the brunette woman was aware who she was flirting with, but she didn’t know why she didn’t seem to care. She watched the brunette with frustration creeping up to her as she brushed her blonde mullet to the back, to keep her hair away from the sight of the two.</p><p>Luckily for her, she was able to eavesdrop at a conversation Emma and another co-worker had during their smoke break outside their <em> office, </em> the woman mentioning about trying to get back the mission their boss appointed to her. Of course, Gigi wouldn’t let that happen and so she made sure she was going to be there when the other girl tried to steal her job away from her. </p><p>From the dark corner of the club she was hiding in, the couple couldn’t see her or her dagger-like glares. Trusting that fact, she kept her eyes on as they flirted, Emma’s leg resting in between Crystal’s on the high chair she was sitting on as Crystal leaned in closer to talk to her. She knew the brunette’s body language by then, and could see how performative the flirting she put on that day was. Her hand was tangled on one of the long blonde locks of her co-worker, swirling it around slowly with a sweet smile on her face.</p><p>Gigi could see how Crystal was aware, and still going with it possibly for her personal gains and she hated it. She hated to know she wasn’t safe, she hated to see her believe her coworker could be as merciful as her. And as for Emma, Gigi knew this was a trick she was pulling to gain her position back on Sanchez’s eye. <em> Rookie mistake, </em> she thought as she downed her drink, r <em> ookie mistake to think you can be better than Gigi Goode. </em></p><p>As she lowered her drink to put on the table, her eyes went back to the bar area to see the couple long gone. At first, she felt panicked but as soon as her eyes caught on the two women walking very close to the back entrance, her body started moving involuntarily. She grabbed her purse and went after the couple but the sea of people on the dance floor in between her place and the back entrance made her exit delayed. </p><p>As soon as she opened the door leading to the calm and dark back street, her eyes wandered around to find a trace of them. To her luck, when she turned her head to her right she was faced with the couple kissing as they leant on a car, just like how she and Crystal once did. She silently closed the door behind her and hid in the little space she had. </p><p>Her eyes involuntarily rolled as she watched her coworker do almost the exact moves they have been taught, annoyed that she was making it too obvious for the brunette to find out what she was doing. In addition, her annoyance with how Crystal was being too careless at this point grew more inside her, wanting to smack some sense over her especially after what they have done there before. She knew that Emma wouldn't be as nice as her, especially under Sanchez’ orders after she failed to do the mission once.</p><p>She wanted to peel her eyes away after seeing their hands traveling underneath each other’s clothes, the brunette moaning getting audibly loud along that dark alley. However, she wanted to look closely and protect the brunette in order to protect their secret. If anyone found out how the brunette escaped or how she was given the false information, she knew it would be the end of her and her dreams. Despite being frustrated at seeing how Crystal was in another person’s arms, specifically in her co-worker’s arms, she continued to watch their every move. Her eyes grew when she realized where her co-worker's hand was traveling as she felt up the brunette, creeping on her slowly but grabbing her neck tighter than she would ever do.</p><p>The brunette was smart this time, and although she couldn’t react quick enough under the hand of the strong woman she started struggling a lot more than she did with Gigi. The blonde woman quickly marched up to the two, reaching just when Crystal’s eyes started rolling back, and swinging a strong punch to her coworker.</p><p>With the shock of the punch, Emma let go of Crystal who collapsed on the dirty pavement with her hands on the coldness of the road as she coughed harshly. “What the fuck?” the now blonde co-worker almost yelled as she faced Gigi, her fists already tightened as a quick response. In a quick motion, she pinned Gigi against the car, her arm pressed against the taller woman’s neck. “Gi- Are you aware of what the fuck you’re doing?”</p><p>“Of course I am!” Gigi replied back after turning her head to take a look at the brunette, who still kept her head low. “Are <em> you </em> also aware of what you are doing?”</p><p>“I almost got her! Why the hell are you here?” Gigi pushed her co-worker slightly forward to release herself from her hold, caressing her neck from the slight pain she gave her after pinning her to the car. </p><p>“She’s mine,” the taller blonde watched as Crystal sat on the road motionlessly, a hint of worry appearing in her eyes. She then turned to her co-worker, her ice blue eyes pinning the shorter woman down before speaking with a firm tone as she tried to hide what she was feeling about the brunette’s situation. “She’s my mission to finish.”</p><p>“But Sanchez gave her to me! She is my responsibi-” </p><p>“And you’re doing a horrible job. You can’t pull the same trick that I did. The girl’s not that stupid.” She paused, watching how her colleague would react. Emma took a look at the girl, seeing her almost unconscious, “Now, let me finish <em> my </em> mission.” </p><p>Gigi watched as her co-worker stepped back, turning her head to the side as she swiped off the blood off her lips before spitting some of it on the side of the road. “Deal with this mess then, bitch. No, seriously, I honestly wonder what’s your plan to get out of this hole you dug yourself into.” She took another step back, ready to leave the scene, “Sanchez will catch up on you, and you will pay for this.” She left with those words being her last ones, but it was more than enough to mess with Gigi’s head. The taller blonde then looked around to see if anyone else was watching before kneeling down to check up on the brunette. </p><p>She noticed the weak woman lifting her hand up to hold her own neck, coughing slightly as their eyes met. “W-why are you-” </p><p>“You’re being stupid, Crystal. You should’ve known what she could’ve done to you.” Gigi said, wanting to sound mad but just sounding frustrated. She lifted the other woman’s head up, holding on to her chin to see her face and check up on her but the only thing she saw was the eyelids slowly closing as the brunette fell down on the concrete road. She placed her hand under the curly hair on the last second to protect her head. A slight panic rose up to her chest as she looked around before lifting the girl up and walking her to her car. Luckily, her car wasn’t too far from the area and she was able to put her inside safely without anyone even noticing.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde hurriedly drove to her house as it was the only place she knew she could bring Crystal without growing any suspicion. She placed the brunette on her bed after minutes of struggling, trying to get into her place whilst holding Crystal and trying to be careful with her, staring at the familiar unconscious face before her after taking the brunette’s boots off. She knew that the best thing to do was to leave the woman alone until she woke up so she could explain what happened but a more dominant part of her decided otherwise. Instead, she stood up to get a cup of warm water and a towel, placing it by her bedside table before helping clean the brunette’s stained face. </p><p>The woman stayed senseless for almost an hour as Gigi’s worries kept increasing with every minute passing. She also checked up on the brunette’s neck to see where her co-worker choked her, noticing the bruises showing up on her tan skin. She hated to see the torture Crystal was going through because of the information her team needed the most. It was such a dilemma she brought upon herself when the brunette gave her the false information the time they first slept together. She couldn’t keep back from being amazed with how the brunette got into her mind, even though she should’ve been mad at the false information that could’ve cost her her job, or even something more.</p><p>Being too close to the brunette’s figure once again reminded her of that night. Other than the frustration she felt after being aware that the details were all wrong, or mixed up, she remembered very clearly how the woman felt beneath her, trembling under her touch as she pleased her the same way. Gigi’s eyes landed on the brunette’s lips that she couldn’t get off her mind for the last few days, wishing for them to be over hers once again.</p><p>Gigi froze in shock as she felt fingers wrapping around her wrist whilst she cleansed Crystal’s face. She was brought back to reality as she saw the brown eyes looking up at her. “Where am I?” the brunette asked weakly, her sweet voice cracking before looking around at the unfamiliar place. </p><p>“Just rest for the night. You seem really tired,” The blonde’s soft words surprised the both of them as she stood up to leave Crystal alone to rest. However, the stubborn woman immediately got up and followed her, worriedly looking around the area as Gigi tried to guide her back but she resisted.</p><p>“Where am I? Is this your place? Can you take me back to my place? I don’t know what you’re planning to do with me now.” she spoke rather quickly in panic as she walked to the living room with the blonde.</p><p>“I said you can go rest. Nothing to be worried about,” she trailed off, eyeing the brunette as she was about to sit down on her couch but walked closer to her instead. She could see the sudden movement got the brunette woman dizzy, her looking around for something to hold onto. She lent her a hand and helped her sit down on the couch, “Although… I have no idea why you are being careful now when you were just being too careless earlier at the nightclub.”</p><p>“How did you know I was there?” Crystal asked after a while, trying to clear her head as the memories kept coming back to her. </p><p>“She’s my co-worker, you dummy.” Gigi answered, being too vague for Crystal’s liking again. Her voice slightly rose with frustration creeping up on her as she sat on the arm of the couch Crystal was sitting on, “And I told you to be careful around her. Why are you even having drinks with her?”</p><p>“Aren’t you the dummy here? Of course I can’t just ignore her and make it obvious that I already knew about her,” the brunette answered as she came back to her senses fully. “Plus, a very attractive woman flirting with me? Who would pass up on that?” </p><p>Gigi rolled her eyes at the comment, shaking her head. “But still, you had to be careful. I know you’re not that stupid to not know that she was pulling the same moves I did to you at the back alley.” She placed her hands on her knees, slightly lowering her body to be closer to the brunette instinctively.</p><p>Crystal raised her head to link her eyes with Gigi’s, raising an eyebrow as she asked, “So… you were watching us?” </p><p>“I was trying to protect you!” the blonde haired woman got up quickly, standing before the couch as she faced the brunette. Her hands were opened in a defensive gesture as she had no answer to the possibility of the question <em> “Why?” </em> being asked.</p><p>“I don’t need your protection.” Gigi was taken aback at the words that escaped the brunette’s mouth. She glanced at the brown eyes staring back at her before she looked away, trying to find the right words to say. </p><p>“If I want out, then I need you. I need to protect you,” were the only words she said before she turned around and approached her open kitchen area. She didn’t notice the brunette getting up and starting to wander around her house, staring at the art pieces and frames all over, seeing how all of it were drawings but none was ever a picture of a real person, of Gigi. </p><p>“So you really wanted a way out. Why? I thought you loved this job.” Crystal finally asked as she turned to face the blonde woman placing cups on her kitchen island.</p><p>Gigi sighed, placing her hands on the cold countertop and keeping her eyes on them as she spoke. “It’s getting tiring, draining even. I want to live a peaceful life, away from all this deception and stealing.” She took a deep breath in to gather energy for the next sentence, to say the words she couldn’t even say to herself, “I want a normal life.”</p><p>“How did you even get to this job in the first place?” Gigi didn’t want to answer that question, instead she opened a cabinet to try and decide what to offer her last minute guest. Her eyes wandered around as she decided to throw the question back instead of explaining it all.</p><p>“How about you, you said you got into this because of medical bills,” Gigi missed the sudden furrow that got over the brunette’s face, reminding her how she couldn’t get out of it just yet. “Do you have plans to get out?” </p><p>“Someday, maybe,” the brunette answered but her voice got higher with the uncertainties she was having. “It’s fun to make art though.” It was fun to make art, it was what she lived for once, but what she was doing couldn’t count as art, for her at least. </p><p>“Do you also have original pieces or are you just this great copycat?” She asked as she closed the cabinet with a bottle in her other hand.</p><p>“Do you want to see them? Well, I don’t have photos but I guess I could show it to you someday. Just promise me that you won’t steal it.” Crystal said through a little laugh as she made her way to the kitchen area. She didn’t know what got into her, if it was just her still dizzy state, that made her eyes linger on the blonde’s figure as she watched her pour her a drink. Her eyes were drawn to the sleek cut of Gigi’s dress, the cutout hole on her waist that exposed her smooth skin, and the high slit on the side that showed her thigh. In her dazed condition, she admired the taller woman’s figure in silence. </p><p>The blonde rolled her eyes again. “Isn’t it weird that you are now trusting me when you know very well I could lift up this skirt and you could face the knife you seem to be missing too much?” </p><p>“Oh is it now?” The brunette stepped closer, making Gigi put the bottle down to prevent it slipping through her fingers with the surprising behavior of the brunette. “Well, you’re in a kitchen anyways.”</p><p>The blonde was taken aback, stepping backwards as Crystal got closer with a slight smirk on her face. The brunette caught up to her, her cold hand caressing the girl’s covered thigh. Gigi gulped, knowing that the brunette won’t feel anything under her skirt. However, the sensation of the woman’s hand touching her once more felt too good, her eyes closing for a moment as she enjoyed the quick interaction. </p><p>Crystal’s husky voice against the blonde’s ear surprised her, making her eyes open wide. “Enjoying much?” She continued to caress the tall woman’s thighs knowing well that she was safe and had no sharp object near her to hurt herself. </p><p>Gigi pushed the brunette off of her carefully, walking away from the scene with quick, but not quick enough steps. “What you need right now is to rest. I can prepare a bath for you if you need to clean up.”</p><p>“Now you’re just being much more suggestive. Do you want me to invite you to join me?” Crystal mockingly said as she watched Gigi lean to the kitchen island and talk with her as she folded her arms on her chest.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant,” the blonde stated as she looked defensive. It wasn’t that she didn’t want the brunette to touch her like she did, it was how concerned she was for her.</p><p>“But isn’t that what you want?” Crystal said as she once again walked closer slowly, going with the chasing Gigi put her through.</p><p>“My gosh. Is there anything else running in that little brain of yours other than art and sex?” the blonde asked, making the brunette giggle as she placed her hands on the counter from her sides.</p><p>“Well, there’s you.” Crystal leaned in once again to the tall blonde, the other woman tried to pull away but could only feel the cold marble from the exposed side of her dress. She gulped as she was being trapped by the brunette, her eyes involuntarily lingering on the plump lips that was way too close to her face. </p><p>“I really do think you need that rest,” she said, her voice weak and whisper-like. Her eyes wouldn’t leave the perfectly pink lips no matter how hard she tried.</p><p>“And I really do think you’re being too nice for someone who tried to kill me before,” Crystal said as she tried to close the distance between them but the height difference and the fact that Gigi still had her heels on made it hard for her.</p><p>“Would you prefer it if I’m hard on you?” Gigi tried to play with whatever game the brunette was playing, leaning her face closer to her, the tips of their noses almost touching as they felt each other’s breath. Her now fiery eyes remained locked with the brunette’s gaze, as the other woman rose on her toes, closing the distance between them. It was nothing she didn’t expect from the brunette however, her body still froze at the sudden contact. Her body slowly melting at the lips touching hers, Gigi lifted her hand to put it on the woman’s neck, the other flinching at the touch. She immediately placed it at the back of Crystal’s head as she realized the fright she might have caused after touching her neck once again. She made sure it was okay before pulling her closer to her, her other hand wrapping around her waist.</p><p>With a sudden decision, Gigi switched positions with Crystal swiftly, still holding her waist as she guided her. She pressed her body to the petite one, trying to feel the brunette better. Her hands traveled further down on her body, grabbing the brunette’s bottom to place her on the counter to make it easier for them both. She lifted the petite body easily, making Crystal gasp for a quick second before she wrapped her legs around the blonde girl. Gigi smiled through the kiss when the brunette took a quick break to be surprised, her hands traveling back up to get rid of the brunette’s top. </p><p>Crystal’s hand was busy unzipping the tight dress Gigi was wearing while her other hand was caressing the exposed waist the blonde had from the cutouts her dress had. After removing the long dress, the brunette’s lips traveled from the blonde’s neck down to her shoulders, leaving tender kisses and bites on her pale skin. She gazed upon the pink marks she made on her skin before licking them sensually which earned a soft moan from the taller woman. </p><p>Gigi used one hand to keep the brunette away as she spoke, “Not like this,” she said before she lifted the brunette’s chin and pressed her lips against hers again as she lifted the brunette back up to carry her to the bedroom. Having a quick session in her kitchen felt wrong, especially with how hurt the brunette must have been.</p><p>Their hands didn’t leave each other as they threw their clothes to the floor on the way to her bed before Gigi let Crystal down slowly, climbing on top of her before Crystal switched their positions. With their naked bodies pressing against each other, their hands exploring each other’s figures all throughout it.</p><p>“Do you have any information you want to share with me?” The blonde mumbled against Crystal’s lips, earning an eye roll from the woman on top of her. </p><p>“I’m not doing this to give you details,” Crystal said as she pushed her blonde mullet to one side to expose the woman’s neck before she buried her face to plant kisses on Gigi’s skin. She failed to notice the blonde’s confused expression as she wondered about the brunette’s sudden advances on her. </p><p>“Then what is this for?” Gigi asked as she tilted her neck to the side to give more access for the brunette’s kisses. Instead of answering the question, Crystal laid smooches on the girl’s sharp shoulders before she scooted lower to focus on the blonde’s chest. True enough, it distracted Gigi from her queries as she wrapped her hand on one breast before fondling on it, the taller woman’s hand extending on top of her head to hold on to her headboard, unending moans escaping her throat. </p><p>This time, fear wasn’t the one occupying Crystal’s body as she pleasured the blonde. Her head wasn’t focused on trying to survive nor being careful about the information she would be giving her like before, instead she was concentrating on Gigi’s figure, to make her feel good. While she swiped her tongue teasingly on the woman’s nipple, her other hand was caressing her smooth stomach before traveling between her thighs, stroking her soft skin. She placed her fingers closer to her folds as her eyes shot to the blonde’s face, watching her anticipate her next move. </p><p>When she didn’t do anything, the taller woman glanced at her, her lower lip in between her teeth. “Please,” she pleaded, making the brunette smirk proudly to see the woman succumbing to her. She then teased with the tip of her fingers stroking her folds before she pressed it harder on her sweet spot, making the woman underneath her groan loudly, her tongue swiping harshly against her nipple added to the pleasure. Crystal noticed the blonde’s impatience as she wrapped one hand around her wrist, guiding her hand to where she wanted to be touched, the brunette giving in to her requests. She inserted one finger inside her, feeling Gigi quiver underneath her at the contact. Her eyes were locked on the blonde’s face as she watched her whilst she inserted another finger, thrusting it in and out of her. A smirk crept up on her face as she noticed the blonde woman throwing her head back, the white of her eyeballs almost showing as she shivered underneath her after the orgasm she just reached. When they linked eyes, the brunette teased her further by licking her coated fingers, tasting the blonde. It just earned an eye roll from Gigi as she used her free hand to try wiping the smug smirk off the brunette’s face. </p><p>As soon as she recovered from her high, Gigi shifted their positions, moving above the brunette as she joined their lips into a hungry kiss, tasting a bit of herself on Crystal’s lips. She slowly stroked the brunette’s skin, being careful not to touch the bruises she saw on her body. Her lips travelled to her neck, leaving kisses away from the marks that her co-worker left on her. She observed whether the brunette underneath her would flinch at the touch, worried to hurt her. When she didn’t, she proceeded on showering her chest with kisses, her lips brushing upon a slight cut she made when they first kissed. Her eyes moved to watch the brunette, she couldn’t help but feel sorry for all the painful marks they left on her body. </p><p>Gigi adjusted her position as she moved her face between the woman’s thighs, her tongue teasingly touching the brunette’s wet folds. As she felt her holding onto her mullet, pushing her face closer to her core, a sly smirk emerged on her lips before she gave in to the brunette’s wishes. Her other hand extended upwards to reach for Crystal’s pierced nipple, fondling on it and teasing it as she flickered her fingers against the sensitive nipple. </p><p>The blonde crawled over Crystal’s body when she finished riding off her high, her grip on the sheets loosening as she slowly opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling for a second. The pale blue eyes of the blonde lingered on the scars on the brunette’s torso, looking pale and healed on her beautiful tan skin. Her slender fingers went back to her instinctively, avoiding touching like it could freeze her as Crystal looked up to see what she was doing. Their eyes linked, the brunette realizing what Gigi was doing. “May I?” she asked with a low voice. </p><p>Crystal didn’t want to be reminded of her scars. All it did was remind her of the loneliness and the pain, and mostly the guilt she felt for months. But she nodded anyways, giving the blonde permission to touch her in a way that felt more intimate than their fiery session. She flinched for a second when the cold fingers touched her, but with how gentle Gigi was being she relaxed quickly as her hand trailed over the long healed scars.</p><p>“All from the accident?” she asked sheepishly, afraid of offending the brunette and keeping her eyes on the tan stomach.</p><p>“One of them is from appendicitis surgery,” Crystal giggled, rising on her elbows to watch the blonde better. Gigi giggled along with her before the brunette pulled her in for a kiss she didn’t know what was for. The blonde gladly accepted it although it confused her too, and she let Crystal switch positions with her. “What are yours from?” she asked as she hovered over the blonde, sitting on the position she was on seconds ago.</p><p>Gigi contemplated her choices for a moment but she gave in to the warm and curious eyes of the brunette quickly. She started explaining as the tan fingers found a scar on her lower stomach, “Paris, two years ago I think,” a chill went over her body as she remembered the almost deadly mistake she made. “Inches away from death,” she chuckled dryly, “A knife scar.”</p><p>What she didn’t expect was the brunette to lean down to leave a soft kiss over the scar. She froze with the warm lips touching her skin until Crystal got back up, her fingers wrapping the slim arm to ask about a line like scar, “How about this one?”</p><p>“Bullet scrape wound,” she answered, feeling lighter with every moment she shared with the brunette. “Here in this city, last year I think. Nothing big, they were aiming at my boss.” Then another kiss found her skin, right on the scar again. </p><p>“This one?” the brunette asked as she pointed to another one close to the blonde’s hip. Gigi let out a little laugh looking at it, not even realizing it was there after all that time. </p><p>“I was like… I don’t know, ten? Fell down with my bike, not off it and it stabbed me,” Crystal giggled along to the story, looking down at the barely there scar before turning her looks to the blonde to see her smiling big. They both got quiet before Gigi spoke again, “What is it today?”</p><p>“Hm?” the brunette hummed, her eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>“The name. What do I look like today?” Gigi asked, not certain if she wanted another name but wanting to hear the brunette’s take on it.</p><p>Crystal took a second to think, looking deep into Gigi’s eyes, “Valerie,” she said finally and earned a confirming nod from the blonde. “I read somewhere that it means strong. You’re a strong woman, Valerie.” The brunette added as she slowly grazed the tip of her finger along her hip scar. “You still won’t give me your real one, won’t you?”</p><p>Gigi thought for a second, but it still didn’t feel safe, “Nope,” she answered as the brunette rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Okay, another question,” Crystal started again as the blonde giggled.</p><p>“Of course you have another one,” she said, acting fake annoyed. “Shoot.”</p><p>“All the hairs… Which is the real one?” the brunette asked as she ran her fingers through the blonde’s mullet. </p><p>Gigi exhaled a chuckle, “Nothing you’ve ever seen… yet.” She mumbled, still unsure whether to trust the brunette with that kind of information. To break the sudden tension, she expressed a joke. “I mean, when you give me the correct information, I might show it to you.” </p><p>“Speaking of… I think I need to go. Don’t want an attempted killer to sleep with me in bed tonight. Must survive, right?”  They both shared a laugh as Crystal stood up, walking around Gigi’s small house to look for all of her clothing. The blonde stood up as well, picking up an oversized shirt and a pair of jean shorts she had lying around in her bedroom and put it on before watching the brunette pick up her things. She leaned on her door frame as she observed Crystal put on her clothes. </p><p>“Yeah, right. You have to be more careful this time.” The blonde added as she walked to the door, picking up a few items and stuffed it in her pockets. “I’ll drive you home tonight.”</p><p>“No, you don’t have to. I can just call a cab.”</p><p>“Please, I insist.”</p><p>“Okay, all right.” Gigi was about to open the door when the brunette stopped her, pulling her by the waist to give her lips a soft kiss. As they pulled away, Crystal chuckled at the surprised expression on the blonde’s face. </p><p>“What was that for?” </p><p>“A thank you kiss?” Crystal shook her head before opening the door. “You really don’t have proper after-hookup etiquette, don’t you? First, you tried to kill me, then now you’re just leaving me without a kiss to remember you by? Tsk,” she joked as they both made way to Gigi’s car. </p><p>“Is that even a thing?”</p><p>“I don’t- I mean yeah! It is.” Gigi giggled at the uncertainty in the brunette’s voice that led to Crystal squealing her agreement a bit too high. </p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>The car ride towards Crystal’s place was silent, the brunette almost falling asleep at the passenger seat beside Gigi. When the car halted to a stop, it brought back the consciousness of the brunette, alerting her of where she was. “We’re already here?” </p><p>“Is this your place?” The blonde asked hesitantly as she looked around the peaceful neighborhood. A little part inside her started aching as she yearned for a place like that, to lead a quiet life away from all of the shits she had gone through. She glanced at the brunette who was getting ready to go out, her innocent face shining under the light from the street lamp. She giggled softly, noticing how dazed Crystal was after the short nap she took. </p><p>“Maybe, maybe not.” The brunette teased before walking out of the car, holding the door as she bent down to meet with Gigi’s eyes. “Thanks for saving me, Valerie.” With that, she walked off to a small bungalow house, disappearing after she closed the front door. The blonde stayed for a little while longer as she observed the house, looking around to see any watchers until it was safe to go. When she saw the lights turning off, a small smile crept up to her lips as Crystal’s words kept ringing in her ears. She tried to shake the thought off her mind as she drove back to her place. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi, apologies we are putting this chapter a day late but i know your wait will be totally worth it bcs this chapter is incredible,,, one of my faves tbvh!! okay, hope you enjoyed it cuz we really did love writing this... :''&gt; - y &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The events of the previous evening were all dawning on Crystal’s mind as she laid flat on her bed the next morning. She looked around the bedroom, wondering how she got there and almost jumped out of bed when she realized she had given the blonde her real address instead of the decoy condo unit she used for all work purposes. She wanted to scream and scold herself for it, especially knowing what Gigi could’ve done to her after knowing her real home but she couldn’t help to give her some slack and the benefit of the doubt, knowing what the blonde had done to save her last night from her co-worker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then laid comfortably back on her bed, letting all the events of the night flashed back to her. Her hand travelled all over her body to find random bruises she didn’t know she had only to remember how she got them in the first place. Her fingers ran through a series of scars she had on her torso, making her flinch a little bit as she remembered how the blonde asked about her healed wounds. Unconsciously, a smile grew on her face as she was reminded of the glow Gigi had while she was talking to her about her own scars, Crystal leaving kisses all over them as she told her own story. She had no idea why she did so but listening to the blonde talk about them and earning a sweet smile afterwards seemed like the perfect reward for what she did. If she was being honest to herself, she was also wondering why she did all the things she did last night at the blonde’s house. She was aware that she might’ve pulled the same stunt she did on her before after sex but she proceeded with the act anyway, her trust for the tall woman growing as time passed by. Even with the knowledge of her being an enemy, she couldn’t help but be mesmerized by her, being curious about the blonde’s life more than just about her doing her job of getting the information her team needed from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette found herself in her guest room which she turned into an art room where she made all the original pieces she had ever since she started art school. It was surrounded with frames hanging on the walls, none of which she sold nor had anyone else look at except herself. She wasn’t very much proud of her works, she knew she was a great artist but it all didn’t seem enough. All the forgery she had been doing over the last couple of months were the only things she could call art, but it was all based on real arts she remade. But all her original artworks felt unsatisfactory, at least for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat there in the middle of the room in front of her canvas, running her paintbrush all over the emptiness upon her. When she did all her work, she usually preferred to be surrounded with silence. However that morning, she played in some music, one of which was the song she referenced to when she named the blonde Nathalie on the first day they met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more brush strokes here and there, and her quick painting was almost complete. She took a step backward and noticed the eyes of the girl in her painting to be incomplete, she wasn’t able to draw her lenses yet. Despite it being half-done, she could recognize the woman in it. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she gazed at her artwork, her eyes lingering at the perfect button nose down to the nude plump lips the woman had. Her chiseled jaw shaped her face, the brunette instinctively wanted to brush up her hand against her jaw. She pulled herself back, realizing who the inspiration for the artwork was. Even with the lack of hair color and eyes, she recognized that it was the woman she had been seeing a few times already, the dangerous person who she had been thinking about ever since the moment she opened her eyes that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It gave a weird feeling on her stomach, surprising herself that she wasn’t even feeling a hint of fear against her attempted killer but something else she couldn’t explain. She immediately left her art room, letting the painting dry while she thought of any possible reasons for what she was feeling or why she had her as her inspiration that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the meantime, Gigi was waiting nervously outside Sanchez’ office, stroking the tiny bullet scar she had on her arm that the brunette kissed the other night. She rested her back on the cold wall as she was suddenly being called after the Emma incident at the back of the nightclub. She was sure her co-worker already told their boss about it but she remained firm with all the rash decisions she made because of the brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she entered the office, she was faced with the angry voice of her captain, staring at her with fire in his eyes. “What was that, Genevieve?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was what, sir?” she asked even though she was pretty sure it was the encounter between Emma and her at the back of the nightclub, the one where she had to save Crystal from reliving the exact same thing she did to her the first time they got together, but only harsher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Crystal missi-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told Emma to stay away from it,” she cut him off before he could even finish his sentence. The anger in her veins were slowly crawling up to her as she felt frustrated towards her stubborn colleague who just couldn’t back off. “I said I can handle this mission now and I’ll be the one to fish out the correct details from her, not this rookie you’re trying to replace me with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She almost got her, I was told.” Sanchez plainly said as he focused his attention on the documents in front of him. He was still upset over the fact that Gigi disobeyed his orders but she was one of his best workers, and so he decided to give her another chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, what she did was the same mistake I made the first time I tried to dig out the information from the girl. Do you think she’s that stupid to not recognize the same moves? Of course she wouldn’t cave in.” Gigi observed as her boss listened to her inattentively, instead he was busy looking through some documents. The blonde proceeded anyway, “As for the girl, I think you should be proud of me because she has been trusting me again. She almost opened up to me la-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only time I would reward you is when you give me the correct information. Now fix up all this mess or you know the consequences.” Sanchez said with a stern voice as he signalled Gigi to the door. “Oh by the way, we need </span>
  <em>
    <span>Angel</span>
  </em>
  <span> tonight. See you in a few hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mention of the forbidden name she had been trying to bury past her sent shivers down her spine as she walked out of her boss’ office. She wanted to protest, to ask someone else to do the job instead but restricted herself as she realized this could prove Sanchez how worthy she would be to keep the Crystal mission to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hurried down to her car that was parked in the dark basement of their building, changing her clothes and wig as requested by her captain. She looked at herself through the mirror on her car, sighing as she saw another unrecognizable reflection upon her. She combed her fingers through her honey blonde hair before fixing the white buttoned down shirt she put on, swiping her thumb over the excess lipstick at the corner of her lips. “Just wait a little bit more, Gigi,” she spoke to herself before she put down the mirror, looking through her work phone to read the details of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The now honey blonde haired girl was supposed to pose as her boss’ girlfriend as they disclosed an agreement with someone they couldn’t trust yet. She readied herself for her close guard position for the night, pulling out a glock to check if it was loaded. She strapped it to her waist under her shirt, making sure it wasn’t visible under the wrap before she moved on to her knives she preferred to use. She checked them under the dim lights, making sure they were good to go before hiding one in her thigh and a smaller one in her lower arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi left her car when she realized her boss coming out of the elevator with his closest guard, standing next to it to wait for his instructions. “Hi Angel,” he greeted and a chill went over her body. “I think you should follow with your car, just in case we need to seperate.” Gigi knew this was the coward in him speaking. He didn’t mean separating, he meant fleeing the scene without her to save himself if needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” she said through a little smile to please her employer. “Do you want me to go in first or-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure,” he answered as his guard opened his car door for him. “Just make sure to wait for me when you’re there. He’ll send you the location,” Sanchez gestured towards his guard as he settled in. Gigi settled back in her car and pulled out her work phone before she drove off, her boss following close by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she reached the location, the first thing that struck her eye was the overly expensive and out of place looking car. There was only one, meaning the buyer was actually legit or dumb enough to dare to threaten them alone. She left her car as her boss parked right behind, checking her weapons as she waited for him to take out the carefully wrapped painting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To not raise any suspicions, Gigi walked over to him and wrapped her arm around the free, muscular one as they walked towards the poorly lit field. Her pale blue eyes lingered on the man standing awkwardly beside a guy with a case on his side, possibly carrying the cash they wanted beforehand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, gentlemen,” Sanchez said with his strong voice as the two men turned around to face them. They kept their distance just like any other buyer as they greeted back with head gestures. “Let’s keep this short, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to see it first,” he answered but Gigi caught up on how shaky his voice was. It left an uneasy feeling in her gut as Sanchez exhaled and freed his arm from her, carefully revealing a side of the painting. Gigi examined it, realizing it wasn’t as precious as many others she had witnessed the selling of, but still made a lot of hard cash nevertheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to see the money before we exchange,” Sanchez said through his gritted teeth, already tired of the disrespect he was facing. If they knew him better, they would know they should’ve trusted him without second guessing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller man turned the suitcase around to open it, and in a split second he had a gun pointed towards Sanchez in his hand. Gigi could see him taking a step back from the corner of her eye, his arms raising with the piece still on his hand. He didn’t pull out anything, trusting his employer more than his own self.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare,” Gigi said through her teeth, almost hissing. She got ready to pull one of her knives out as she watched the two men carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can still end this peacefully,” Sanchez said with a calm voice. “You would regret firing that gun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can you and your girlfriend do?” he said mockingly as he stepped beside his guard. How insecure he was showed with all his body movement, but Gigi was uncertain about the unnecessary scene they were in. Sanchez wouldn’t want to be left alone with men he didn’t trust, so something about the scene irritated her deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde realized this was nothing but a test for her, just like the first time she started working for him. It was the exact same set up, the exact same name and almost the exact same events. This was a trust test for her, nothing about the money that was supposed to be exchanged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lower your gun,” Gigi spoke once again as she tried her chance one last time. She heard the cackling of the guy’s gun’s hammer, pointing directly at her boss as he gestured for him to pass the painting. The taller man made his way to her, his gun still on Sanchez as she let herself be a fake hostage and the main man pulled out another glock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a split second decision, the honey blonde haired girl pulled her own gun out unexpectedly from the guard as she kicked back at him and lowered the hammer of her glock. With the kick on his shin, he fell down in pain as the blonde kicked the gun he dropped away and kept him down with her feet on his chest. Her eyes met with the main guy once again, his gun still on Sanchez, “Lower your gun, I said,” she repeated herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let him go,” he answered and Gigi replied with stepping the man harder and making him groan. As soon as her eye caught on the flexing fingers on the gun, she fired her gun, pointing to the guy’s feet. It took her a quick second to comprehend as the firing voice echoed in the field, the man collapsing before her eyes as she met with the dark eyes of Sanchez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a trust test, and Gigi was failing. She was failing with risking both of them, not killing the man without hesitation. She saw her boss take a deep, exhausted breath in as he walked over to the guy, kicking the gun in the same motion Gigi did as his best man entered the scene. The backup she wasn’t aware of confused the blonde furthermore as her boss held the guy’s chin, making him meet the dark eyes of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are going to have so much fun,” he said with a devilish grin on his face that gave goosebumps to the blonde. She watched the scene unfold as her coworker took over the guy she was still holding down for her. “I will not only learn your employer, I’ll make you beg for morphine for hours and hours...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Gigi decided she had enough and passed her glock to her coworker. This was her acceptance of defeat, defeat under all the pressure she has been in. She ran away to her car without even looking back once. She wasn’t needed anymore, in fact she wasn’t needed from the beginning as it was just a distraction before her other teammates arrived for assistance. It was just added pressure for her, and a death sentence for the guy or the team that dared to cross them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi did her best to fight back all the tears attempting to escape her eyes as she drove off to nowhere in particular. Her hands were trembling as she maneuvered the vehicle, her mind relentlessly repeating the loud bang she heard after clicking the weapon she used to dispatch the person her boss commanded her to. Even with her gut telling her not to go through it, she couldn’t help but see the observing eyes of Sanchez watching over her a few meters away from the scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her conscience drove her to a new yet eerily familiar path, parking in front of a well-lit one storey house. Even with her knees quivering as she walked hurriedly to the front door, she managed to reach it without breaking a tear. She knocked twice, uncertain of whether the person inside would even trust her to invite her in but she had no place else to go. She was the first person that came to mind after the incident, the only person whose arms she wanted to be in at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it had been a minute and no one was answering the door, Gigi decided that it was best if she walked away and be left alone, assuming that the woman at the other side of the door didn’t even want any guests late that night. However, she felt a hand held on to her wrist right after a click of the door opening, turning her around. Her eyes couldn’t hold it in anymore, all the tears she had been fighting all streamed down her face. Even with her blurry vision, she could make up the worried expression on the brunette’s face before she was pulled into a tight hug, her face burying at the crook of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, I’m here,” Crystal said as she caressed the honey blonde haired woman.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Gigi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minutes after Crystal guided the taller woman to her living room and sat on her couch, she was still holding her in between her small arms and caressing her hair softly as the crying almost stopped, with Gigi mumbling almost nonsense, “I can’t… I can’t anymore, I can’t…” she sobbed against the brunette’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, it’s okay…” Crystal mumbled before she placed a kiss on the temple of Gigi's forehead. Even though she had no idea what actually happened and was too scared to ask, she wanted to reassure her that everything would be fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not, it’s not…” the blonde girl repeated hysterically, pushing Crystal away slightly. She didn’t feel worthy of the warmth being shown to her, or anything nice at all in that moment. She felt dirty and brainwashed, hating herself for almost killing a man for another just as bad one. She felt weak as her whole body crushed under the needs of her job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette was at a loss for words, not knowing how to help the girl trembling before her. She wanted to comfort her, make her pain go away but she didn’t know how to. All she could do was watch as she pulled out a knife from her arm, slightly getting alarmed as Gigi sloppily dropped it on her coffee table and the sound of the metal clinking on the glass echoed in the room. The brown eyes locked on the familiar knife before her as Gigi got rid of the other one and dropped it next to the first one. Despite the fear she was feeling, she wanted to be the stronger one between them, to comfort the woman who came running to her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal kept her distance as the blonde girl ran her hands through her hair, another wig that felt like another layer of a personality she didn’t belong to. Even though it didn’t feel safe, the brunette still leaned to place a hand on the blonde’s knee, “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked with a low voice as the honey blonde girl shook her head to sides to say no. “Okay, let’s make you some tea first,” she suggested before getting up off the couch they were settled on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Gigi whispered weakly as she tried to wipe her tears away. The brunette stood next to the couch for a second, observing the woman trying to hold back the remaining tears in her eyes, before deciding she couldn’t leave her like that.  She leaned down to gently grab her hand, a soft smile painted on her lips.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me,” she said as she tugged on the pale hand and Gigi obliged, her red eyes locked on the tan fingers slowly pulling her to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal entered the kitchen first, her hand not leaving the blonde’s for a second as she felt like they both needed warmth, her thumb rubbing softly on top of the taller’s pale hands. When she finally let go to make some soothing tea, Gigi placed herself on an empty spot on the countertop. She zoned out as the brunette prepared the tea, not seeing her pull mugs out or hear the teapot make whistling noises as her ears ringed with the gunshot still. She tried to make up what had happened after the gunshots but her blurry memory only showed her standing in front of the brunette’s door, waiting for her to answer, the time between the gunshot and Crystal’s house felt erased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t brought back to life until the brunette approached her with two warm mugs in her hand, giving one to her and holding the other in between both her hands. Crystal’s eyes were filled with worry as she watched the woman before her grab the mug lifelessly, not even attempting to take a sip as she held it loosely. She surprised herself with the idea she had in mind but it was the only thing she could think of that might awaken the woman’s attention without shocking her. She watched her for a few moments before deciding to lean up to press her lips on the plump ones softly in hopes of bringing her back. It seemed to work a little as she saw the eyes in front of her blinked and brought back to focus, a slight smile appearing on Gigi’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t want to kiss me or even offer me tea if you knew what kind of a monster I am,” she uttered after a few seconds of silence, chuckling dryly before taking a sip on the tea the brunette made for her. Crystal furrowed her eyebrows as the blonde trailed off, “You shouldn’t have invited me inside, actually. Because you know what am I? A perfect killing machine… That’s what I’m supposed to be, that’s what I was trained to become. And I shot someone today.” She said emotionlessly. The horror in the brunette’s eyes was visible as she continued gazing at Gigi, anticipating her to continue what she was saying despite the trembling she was feeling on her knees. She was aware of how strong this woman was and how she tried to kill her the first time but the trust she had been slowly forming with her seemed to hinder her from being fully afraid. Crystal was reminded of the warmth in the woman’s eyes when they first talked, the slight hesitancy within her that told her how much she regretted what she was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A fucking machine wouldn’t feel… Feel this intense pain, this guilt...” with that, Gigi’s hysterics started once again. Behind the immense fright Crystal was feeling, she couldn’t peel her eyes away from the woman in front of her, especially after knowing how guilty she felt about it. With her shaky hands, she took the mug from the woman’s hand and placed it on a safe spot on the countertop. She stared at her for a few moments as the woman cried, uncertain of what to actually feel. Even though a part of her was in fear, she stayed and reached out for the blonde’s hands, holding onto it in comfort. The woman didn’t pull away as her tears continued drowning her face. “I know he’s still alive… I saw them take him away… But I can’t do this anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal remained silent as she listened to the woman’s cries. Questions kept rushing through her mind as she held the blonde’s hands, but she decided to stay quiet instead. Her fear slowly turned into worry as the sobs became louder, her hands cupping her face as a reflex. She brushed her thumbs against the blonde’s cheekbones while she tried to calm her down. “Shh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>angel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, everything will be fine,” she whispered even though she herself was unsure about it. What she didn’t expect was the tall woman suddenly sitting still, her cries immediately stopping despite the continuous tears. She could feel her shudder under her touch. She noticed the blonde’s chest moving up and down as if she was catching her breath and that concerned her even further. “Hey, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t...” the blonde spoke weakly, “I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>Angel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I don’t know her. I don’t want to be her anymore.” The panic in the blonde’s voice rose up as she reached for the fake hair she was wearing, her fingers running through it before she pulled it off her head, her eyes still on her knees as tears continued to flow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The perplexed look on Crystal’s face was obvious as she watched the woman strip the wig off herself, revealing a wig cap which she also removed, her gorgeous ginger locks flowing on her head as her eyes looked down. Even in her messed up state, makeup running off of her face and hair tangled, Crystal thought of how beautiful and mesmerizing the woman before her was, admiring all the features of her face as if it was her first time seeing them. She didn’t expect the taller woman revealing herself that night, or ever revealing herself to her at all, but it made her feel secured. She knew that the woman in front of her trusted her and she in return decided to do the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to pretend anymore, Crystal.” The taller woman expressed as she lifted her head up to meet with Crystal’s wondering eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette raised her hand up to once again touch the ginger’s cheek, stroking it delicately as if she was fragile, before she spoke. “Then you can be who you really are with me.” They locked eyes, staring at each other’s gaze as their breath slowly matched with each other. Even with the tears clouding the pale blue eyes in front of her, Crystal could see the fear and pain the woman was feeling and wanted to take them all away. She too was hurt, seeing how miserable the ginger must’ve been feeling behind all the wigs and clothes she used to hide her true self. There was nothing she could do that could take them all away but she was willing to try, to make her better, to make her feel like herself again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they continued to gaze into each other’s eyes, she leaned in to capture the woman’s lips on her own, pausing for a while to see if it was okay to proceed. When she felt the woman’s cold fingers cupping her jaw and her lips moving against hers, she pressed herself closer to her in between the ginger’s thighs, holding her close to her as they shared a warm and tender kiss. She felt the coldness fading away from the other’s body as she filled her with all the warmth she could give her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller woman was the one to pull away first after a minute which felt like forever for the two of them. At that moment, Crystal wished she could’ve held her like that longer, wanting to protect the ginger from whatever was hurting her. She looked up to link her eyes with the woman sitting on her countertop, stroking her thumb against her cheeks as she wiped away the remaining tears, humming as she did so. She used her free hand to pick up the other’s mug, guiding her shaky hands to help calm her down with a sip of the tea. She watched as the lady focused her attention on the tea, on trying to comfort herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gigi,” the woman mumbled as she took a few sips of the warm tea, her eyes closed as she let the warmth spread through her body. The brunette’s eyebrow jerked up at the mention of a random name as their eyes met once more. The taller woman offered a small smile before she continued, “I am Gigi.” She spoke with conviction as if she was also trying to convince herself of her true identity. It felt surreal for the ginger-haired woman to introduce herself with her real name, after getting used to all the made up ones she had lived with for the past years. However, stripping herself off of all the wigs, of all the fake personalities, and just being the real her made her feel secure and safe, especially in Crystal’s presence. She was aware that she was part of their team’s enemy but trusting her felt like the right thing to do.</span>
  <em>
    <span> No more deception</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she told herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Crystal, it was one of the things she least expected when she found the tall woman crying on her doorstep. But it gradually dawned on her, a heartwarming feeling rising up to her chest as she repeated the name in her mind. She glanced at the woman who was taking a drink of her tea, touching her arm carefully as not to frighten her. “Gigi.” The name rang on her ear a few more times, a smile creeping up on her lips as she enjoyed the sound of the woman’s name. After all the names she called her and identified her with before, Gigi was the most perfect of them all. It sounded right and beautiful, just as much as the woman sitting before her, she thought to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” The ginger asked, looking at her with her eyes only. She could see a hint of peace in the woman’s pale blue orbs, smiling to herself as she felt her gradually feeling calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Crystal responded before brushing up a few hair strands on Gigi’s face, tucking them behind her ear. The woman leaned on her hand, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the tender touch. The brunette also enjoyed the sight upon her, a warm smile painted on her lips as she stared at the peaceful face. “When you're done with your tea, you can go take a shower. I’ll fix the bed for you so you can stay the night… if you want.” Gigi nodded her head as she finished the rest of her tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes after, Gigi was standing in the unfamiliar shower as hot water poured over her. Tears kept streaming from her eyes as she lifelessly washed herself, trying to scrub the events of the night away. Her whole body felt numb, not even able to feel the reddening skin of hers. Her heart felt heavy in her chest, her thoughts felt like nonsensical mumblings. Being able to remove her mask and just let herself be revealed in front of the brunette made her feel somehow better but it wasn’t enough. It felt like she was still hiding something, a part of her that she also didn't know anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette proceeded to wait in her living room after she cleaned up the kitchen, as she let Gigi wash and freshen up. She was sitting by the couch when she noticed something shifting in her peripheral vision, identifying it easily as the ginger-haired woman. She was once again left in a dazzle as she saw the tall figure by the bathroom door, walking out while drying her hair. The ginger locks continued to mesmerize her, a desire to run her fingers through it as she hum for her crept on her mind. She knew the woman was saying something but another thing caught her eyes instead. Her eyes locked with the dark brown eyes looking back at her, a small smile appearing on the woman’s face as she spoke inaudible words. Gigi had removed the pale blue contact lenses that she always used and instead gazed at her with her natural brown eyes, the brunette unknowingly staring at them for longer than she intended to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Crystal.” She couldn’t describe it but something about the dark brown orbs peering at her made her feel warm inside, like she could just stare at them for as long as she could. Crystal failed to realize the taller woman sitting beside her by the couch as she continued staring at her softly. “Crystal,” she called out once again, placing her hand on the brunette’s knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot to prepare the bed. I’ll just go do it quickly,” Crystal rumbled her words as she was brought back to reality, her mind still in a daze as she continued glancing at Gigi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need, I can just sleep here on the couch. I just need a blanket and I’m good to go.” The ginger-haired woman said, offering a kind smile to the other woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll feel more comfortable in bed, I insist,” Gigi gave up, feeling too tired to resist and followed the brunette as she guided her to her bedroom, fixing the pillows and taking out a fresh new blanket to keep her warm for the night. She let the woman settle in as she exited her bedroom, arranging the couch as her sleeping fort for the evening. Crystal then went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water before knocking on her bedroom door, handing it to her unexpected guest. “Here, drink some before you sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” the taller woman flashed her a sweet smile after she downed her glass of water. The brunette watched her in awe as her mind tried to register the ginger’s perfect features, smiling to herself as she finally got to see who she really was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments of helping her get more comfortable in her bedroom, Crystal headed to the door to close the lights and let her rest. She turned her head to look at her for one last moment, a small smile appearing on her face. “Good night, Gigi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her name being called in that manner made Gigi smile, making her feel as if her true identity was as important as the rest. She felt seen in a good way, and it was because of the brunette. She was thankful that she was able to reveal herself to her, making it seem like it was worth it after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the taller woman requested next surprised the brunette, her heart thumping against her chest loudly. “Would you hold me?” Gigi asked as she looked at Crystal with her half-lidded eyes, the brunette staring at her for a few seconds as she tried to weigh her options. She wanted to beat herself for even doubting herself as she made her way back to her bed, settling under the covers with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to sing you to sleep?” she asked as she tucked one arm under the woman’s shoulder, pulling her closer to her chest. She knew her heart was still beating fast but she hoped the ginger-haired girl wouldn’t notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t like your voice.” Gigi joked, making the two of them chuckle. She wrapped her arms around Crystal’s waist as she buried her face on the other woman’s chest, listening to the soothing rhythm of her heartbeat. She inhaled the fruity scent she now smelled the same of, a smile shaping the corner of her lips as she felt like she could stay there forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, too bad. I prepared the perfect lullaby for you.” The taller woman looked up and met with Crystal’s brown eyes, smiling at her. “Anyway, thank you for being honest with me, Gigi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of her name felt like a sweet melody to the taller woman, “I’m too tired of pretending Crystal,” Gigi answered, sounding as tired as she mentioned. She took a deep breath in, turning her looks back down and drawing circles to the brunette’s stomach with her pale hand. The brunette was aware of the reluctance on Gigi’s voice as she spoke so she decided to change the subject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to see my art, right? I have a few original pieces here and I can show you around tomorrow when you wake up.” The brunette tried to talk of something that could be interesting to Gigi, something that could catch her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I was just about to ask you. I know you’re a great artist, Crystal.” The ginger-haired woman told as she was almost mumbling, still looking too deep in her thoughts as she kept drawing incoherent shapes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t even see them yet,” the brunette said with a light hearted tone, making Gigi chuckle to her chest before she looked up to meet her honey brown eyes with the brunette’s ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have an artist's soul,” she said, looking deep into the eyes she could melt into. It was small, but it meant a lot to Crystal who felt like she felt like she sold her soul to the devil, abandoning what she loved the most for money. “Whatever you create… It would be art. Anything,” she said before the brunette leaned down to capture her lips into hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, she didn't question it at all. She answered the tender kiss, her worries going away for a second when their lips pressed into each other. Although the circumstances of the night were all difficult and complicated, the kiss still felt like a relief, like a saving breath. Their bodies moved in harmony, already used to each other’s rhythm as Gigi’s hand found Crystal’s chin to pull her even deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette could barely pull away after a few minutes, gazing at the swollen lips and the flushed face before her, “You need a lot of rest, Gigi.” Crystal said as she ran her fingers through the luscious ginger locks whilst she continued to hold the woman close to her. The other woman nodded with her eyes closed as she tried to let sleep come to her. She pressed a kiss on the space in the middle of her forehead, the warmth of her lips lingering on her pale skin. “Good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Crystal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gigi was still unable to sleep after the brunette drifted away to dreams in her arms, her hand still caressing the curly hair as her mind kept replaying the events of the evening to her. Now, with the dark room silent except for the calming breathing of the woman in her arms, she could hear the ringing of the shot left in her ears better. Her finger that pulled the trigger felt burning as she tried to pace her breathing with Crystal’s one, trying to keep herself calm and dive into the peaceful world of sleep. She was almost able to do so when her work phone started ringing from far, alarming her whole body as she let the brunette down slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found the phone in the bathroom, answering just as it was about to hang up. She didn’t even check the caller ID as it was another burner phone of her boss probably, “Thank you for your service tonight,” Sanchez started simply with his blood stopping cold voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just doing my job,” Gigi said as she was surprised with the lack of scolding over fleeing the scene. She linked her eyes with her own brown ones in the bathroom mirror, staring at the reflection that felt surreal to be seeing outside of her house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t need Crystal Methyd anymore,” he said, a sense of relief taking over the woman’s whole body. “For a while, at least. Although I don’t think there would be someone to claim her quick, the traitor is out of the equation nevertheless,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I will cut ties with her then,” she lied easily as a confirming hum came from the other end of the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Gigi listened to the hung up sound for a few seconds before putting the phone down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ginger-haired woman stripped herself off of the lent pyjamas, putting the ones she went there with back on her body. For a mere second, her eyes lingered on her pale body, seeing the scars the brunette kissed momentarily before. If she wanted to protect herself and the brunette woman sleeping inside, she needed to keep being inside the business for a while longer and it wasn’t like she could leave any time anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi went back to the living room, picking up her knives from the table and hiding them in their usual place. She didn’t want to leave the brunette out of the blue, which made her leave a note under her shopping list hanging on the fridge. Just when she was ready to go out, holding her car keys on her hand, her eyes lingered on the brunette’s bedroom door. An instinct told her to go inside and take one last look at her beautiful face. Standing in the doorway, she couldn’t help herself but approach the girl sleeping in serenity, pressing her lips to her forehead to leave a warm goodbye kiss before she left the apartment. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi! it's y here! thank you so much for all the warm comments you've been sending us here and on twt dms. you letting us know how you felt and your thoughts about the chapters/story mean so much to us. &lt;3 &lt;3 </p><p>hope you enjoyed this one!! another personal fave &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi, short note but i hope you love it! thanks for the wonderful comments ♡ - y.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gigi was once again in her boss’ office, listening to him talk about Crystal’s team and how they were supposedly done coming in their way. He also talked about the stuff that happened after the incident in the field, and the red-haired woman knew she could’ve been upset about it but she wasn’t listening anyway. The more he talked, the less the red-haired woman could hear. She had a sentence she wanted to say for so long in her mind and it was the only thing she could think about.</p><p>When Gigi realized her boss was looking up at her with questioning eyes, she pulled hers from the framed picture behind him and finally spoke, “I want to leave.”</p><p>One eyebrow of the man jerked up as a mocking expression appeared in his face, “There’s no way out, you should know that by now Genevieve.” The way her full name resonated from him annoyed her. She disliked the way he called her that, as if he wasn’t the one who aided in almost erasing her own identity just to have her pretend to be someone else every mission she got. “You owe your life to me and this is how you’re planning to pay me back?”</p><p>Gigi took a deep breath in, knowing he was right but not wanting anything more than leaving the life she was leading behind. “Sanchez, I need out,” she weakly said, her eyes locked on his table once again. She couldn’t look at his mocking face, she would rather be serious than be more annoyed at the condescending look her boss was giving her. </p><p>“You’ve changed, Gigi. You should pray to god for me to not find the reason,” he said with his calm voice to end the senseless conversation, giving the red-haired girl the chills. “What do you have tonight?”</p><p>“I’m cutting ties with Crystal,” she stated, talking about the fake date she had tonight. He nodded before gesturing the way out to her, like he always did.</p><p>“Good. You’ll receive your next mission’s details soon, be ready for that.” Gigi didn’t bother to answer as she dragged herself out of the office. She knew she would have to go through hell to have an escape but she was willing to try anything before she gave up. After all, she knew it would be worth it, to leave everything behind because of a certain brunette she had in mind, she was all that gave strength to her.</p><p> </p><p>The red-haired woman put a straight face as she approached the same table from before, trying to not get too excited to spend a little more time with the brunette even though she was planning to break off their fake relationship. “Hey Crys,” she softly said before pulling her chair and seating herself. </p><p>“Hey Gi-” the brunette stopped herself, making Gigi want to slap her as she settled further. “Cece, I mean Cece. Hi Cece!”</p><p>“Let’s order first, shall we?” she asked as she called for a waiter. Crystal plopped her elbow on the table, looking dreamily into the pale blue eyes as she observed the woman before her. She let the red haired woman order for her as she drew her trousers up with the tip of her shoes, caressing her now bare leg while she watched her talk to the waiter. She couldn’t help thinking about her ginger-colored hair and honey brown eyes, smiling happily at the possibility of seeing her like that once again after all this show they put in the restaurant came to an end. </p><p>As soon as the waiter left, Gigi pulled her leg to herself more, trying to run from the brunette touching her teasingly, “There’s something I need to tell you about.” she said as Crystal furrowed her eyebrows and froze for a second. The serious tone sent chills down her spine as she noticed the taller woman getting tenser. It made her worry, the upward curve on her face dropping down as she leaned closer to the red-haired woman, placing a hand on her knee which the other rejected. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” the brunette asked, her voice filling with panic. All the sudden coldness she was feeling from Gigi reminded her of that night at the abandoned place, an unrecognizable fear devouring her chest. </p><p>Gigi closed her eyes momentarily as she took a deep breath in. She knew she had to do it in public, as she told Sanchez the other night. She had to protect the brunette from all the trouble her team had caused her so far because of a mishap with the information she falsely gave them. With the knowledge that her team now had another person interrogating the traitor who was giving away their plans, the red-haired woman wanted to keep Crystal away from this, from all the danger.  She was now useless for their team and so she had to stop whatever connections she had with her, at least in Sanchez’ eyes.</p><p>She scoured through her mind to find the perfect excuse she could give the brunette in order to extract the best reaction from her, to make it all seem real. Gigi was a great actress and very deceitful, she knew she could make it all work. </p><p>“Hey, tell me what’s wrong.” Crystal spoke softly again after the red-haired woman was silent for a long time. </p><p>“I can’t do this anymore,” she replied with a soft whisper, acting as if there was a lump in her throat choking her. She looked up at the brunette, seeing the tears forming in the corner of the brown eyes in front of her. “I’m sorry, Crys.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” the brunette asked, her lips quivering as she anticipated for the taller woman’s answer. Her eyebrows were furrowed together while she tried to look deeply into the pale blue eyes in front of her, asking for any validation or sign that she wasn’t serious. The red-haired woman remained silent. </p><p>“What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” Crystal’s voice started to rise up, earning a few glances from the nearby tables. “What do you mean you can’t do this anymore? I thought… I thought…” </p><p>Seeing the tears the brunette was trying to fight back stuck the red-haired woman’s heart like a dagger, “I’m sorry,” was all she could say, having to play accordingly. </p><p>The brunette stood up, Gigi trying to take her hand but she swatted her away. She marched out of the restaurant as Gigi quietly observed which way she was going to know where to follow her. After a while, she left some cash on the table and left to get her car with running steps. She didn’t waste any time and drove around, looking for the brunette. When she saw her get into a cab, she followed it from a safe distance, leading to Crystal’s peaceful neighborhood. </p><p>Gigi jumped out of the car as soon as they arrived, running towards the brunette. It surprised Crystal, seeing her chase her after all that happened in the restaurant. The red haired woman held onto her wrist, trying to pull her back but the brunette just swatted her hand away once more, trying to enter her home. She was about to close the door but the taller woman was stronger and kept it open easily.</p><p>“Let me explain,” she said, trying to keep her voice low.</p><p>“Explain what? How you just decided that you want to leave me in the middle of the restaurant as if we are nothing? I thought there was something going on between us, Gigi,” the hurt in her voice affected Gigi just as much. “But I guess I was fucking wrong.”</p><p>“I’m sorry! That’s not what I meant,” the taller woman tried to explain herself, her voice rising slightly. The brunette looked at her in disbelief, letting her door open as she headed inside of her house.</p><p>“Not what you meant? Is there a whole different meaning to ‘I can’t do this anymore’ that I don’t know?” Crystal said sarcastically as she got rid of her heels. She didn’t want to invite Gigi in but she knew it would be too eye-catching with all the noise for the neighbourhood so she had to. She took her jacket off next frustratedly as the red haired woman gave her space for a second.</p><p>“Please, let me explain.” Gigi begged as she approached the shorter girl, almost pinning her between the concrete wall and herself. but Crystal kept her away by extending an arm and holding her arm over her white suit.</p><p>“What else are you going to explain?” she asked, her eyes locked on her hand keeping the red haired woman away. “You said what you said, that you can’t do this anymore. We’re basically nothing now. So why are you even here?”</p><p>“That’s now what I meant! That was all just a stunt, it wasn’t real. That was all just Cecilia,” she tried to explain but it only frustrated the brunette more. Her voice was rising in panic as she could see the tears Crystal was trying so hard to fight. </p><p>“Then what is real? Because lately everything has been going good with us; you letting me know the real you, the kisses, all of it…” She trailed off for a second, running a hand through her hair. Crystal’s brown eyes were everywhere except the red-haired woman’s peering gaze. She couldn’t look at her anymore or else she knew the tears would start to fall down at the hurt she was feeling for being dumped easily like that. She had thought that everything was going too good to be true between them but she didn’t expect that it would all just be taken away from her. “But I don’t know anymore. You’re making me confused. I don’t know what to believe anymore, Gigi. Or whatever your real name actually is.”</p><p>“I did all of that to save your stupid careless ass!” Gigi raised her voice once again, thinking of all the times she tried to protect the brunette. At first, she would follow her around as her mission called it, but lately it was all out of protection she felt like she needed to provide. She gave up within the battle in her mind about why she protected the brunette, knowing that she did all of that out of care for her, instead of just keeping an eye out for her to protect her own self. </p><p>“I don’t need you to do things for me!” Crystal raised her voice back, trying to protect her position against the red haired woman although she was pinned down by the pale blue eyes. Gigi’s hands were placed on either side of the brunette’s head, locking her in that position. </p><p>“I just wanted to protect you!”</p><p>“Protect me? By hurting me? Oh come on, this is not some stupid television drama.” Crystal snickered before pushing the taller woman’s arm away, getting out of the lock she was in between Gigi and the wall, before approaching her living room to have more space since she felt like drowning in the tight hall.</p><p>“I have to protect you! You were being too dumb. You continued flirting with Emma… Jane, whatever she told you her name was! You kept yourself in plain sight in the auction, kept going out despite your profession! You were being stupid.”</p><p>“I can protect myself! I could save myself from you several times now, couldn’t I?!” They both knew even though there was some truth to the statement, Gigi’s soft spot for the shorter girl was also in effect there.</p><p>“Will you listen to me, Crystal?” Gigi followed the brunette, almost shouting beside her as she tried to catch up.</p><p>“I don’t know anymore!” The brunette turned around, standing in the middle of the room as she faced Gigi once again. The red-haired woman was surprised because of the way she screamed on her face but she decided to keep herself calm instead, stepping in while raising her hand to cup the slender face.</p><p>“Believe me, please…” she begged once again, caressing the cheek of the brunette. Crystal wanted to lean into the warm touch, close her eyes and stay like that for a minute. She would rather melt into her arms than fight with the taller woman. It felt draining to be fighting after the fright she had, after thinking she was losing something so new that felt so good. She was really afraid back at the restaurant, especially after Gigi expressed her statement. She wanted to erase it all from her mind, the pain of her words ringing in her ears. She thought it might have been about her that made the red-haired woman give up on them. She just didn’t want to lose the only good thing happening in her life at that moment. Yet, confusion clouded her thoughts. </p><p>“How can I believe you if I don’t know what’s true? How can I believe you when I don’t even know if this is even real,” she took a deep breath in, locking with the ice blue eyes. Her voice was now calmer, as she was slowly melting into her gaze. “This, us...” </p><p>Gigi pulled off her wig alongside her wig cap, revealing her real, messed up hair as she let both of them down on the coffee table they were standing next to, “This is bothering you? You don’t know how to believe this?” she asked, her other hand still on the brunette’s face, “It’s fucking real Crystal! Anything that happened between us is real! How else do you want me to prove them all to you?”</p><p>“How am I supposed to-” Crystal couldn’t finish her sentence when the plump lips covered hers, kissing her hungrily in between the heated argument they were having. She answered, not being able to pull away from the gravity of the taller girl. She felt a hand wrapping around her waist over her dress, pressing their bodies together to get a little friction. Crystal’s hands found the buttons of the white blazer Gigi was wearing, their lips never leaving each other as she let it drop on the carpet. The brunette then pulled away for a second to realize there was only a little black lace piece under the blazer, her breath cutting off with how it contrasted beautifully against the pale skin. Her lips found the milky neck first, drawing circles around her pulse points as she moved down to give kisses to her chest whilst Gigi’s hand found the hem of her dress, pulling it up to her waist before she lifted the brunette up, squeezing her buttocks in the process. Crystal wrapped her legs around the taller woman, letting her guide herself to her bedroom as they shared another kiss.</p><p>Gigi let Crystal down on the bed, who found a second to talk as she got rid of her pants. “That didn’t answer my question,” she said as she threw her little dress over her head. </p><p>“Shut up,” the ginger-haired girl answered, leaning back in for a kiss. The brunette’s hand found her now naked legs, running into the knife Gigi always carried there and stopping at it’s track as she pulled away. Gigi realized the situation and pulled away to get rid of it, Crystal trying to help but making it more complicated. When she finally put the knife down on the bed side table, she was left with the piece of clothing she used to strap it onto herself. A smirk appeared on her face as she pinned the brunette’s impatient hands above her head, kissing her as a distraction before she started doing one of the best things she knew how to: tying someone down.</p><p>Crystal got flushed as she realized the woman on top of her was tying her to her own bed, excitement taking over her body even more. The ginger-haired woman leaned down as soon as she was done as both her hands cupped the perky breasts, massaging them both when her tongue found the nipple piercing she loved. She drew circles around both the nipples, getting carried away and leaving marks around even. The woman under her gave her the loudest moan so far when she got the piercing in between her teeth and pulled it, making her smirk before she left another tongue heaved kiss there.</p><p>Gigi went further down as she left a trail of kisses on the tan stomach, even deliberately stopping over a scar for a second as she did so. When she finally reached where the brunette wanted to be touched the most, she stopped for a second to link eyes with her. Her thumb caressed her sweet spot over the thin fabric at first, making the brunette yearn for more as she struggled trying to get closer under her. She pulled the black piece by her teeth at first, her eyes linked with the begging ones as she got rid of it fully. The ginger woman’s thumb trailed from the brunette’s entrance to her core, which the slender fingers came into play there to vibrate over her folds. She left a little slap there, flinching the brunette as a moan escaped her lips before Gigi swiped her tongue in a swift and harsh motion.</p><p>The ginger-haired woman hovered on top of the brunette again to tease her furthermore, giving her a quick taste of herself while her hand was busy roaming along her curves, caressing every bit of her smooth skin.</p><p>“Gee, please,” the brunette whimpered under her but Gigi was determined to make her beg for it. Her lips found Crystal’s tan shoulders, leaving wet kisses and a few bite marks on her skin, earning loud growls from the woman underneath her as her fingers were teasingly slow down between her thighs.</p><p>“Please what?” she whispered to the golden skin.</p><p>“I need you inside me…” The brunette said shakily as Gigi went back up to meet her lips but she got surprised when she spoke again. A smirk appeared on the ginger-haired woman’s face as she heard the brunette whisper huskily near her ear, “Left drawer.” </p><p>An eyebrow jerked up as she pulled away, shifting her look on the brown eyes looking back at her. “What?”</p><p>“Go look and you’ll see.” Gigi obliged, walking to where the brunette asked her to and opened the drawer, her eyes widening with delight at the sight upon her. She glanced at the woman tied up on the bed, an excited smile appearing on her lips as she put it on her waist, wrapping her fingers around the fake shaft attached to her before she hurried and crawled back on top of Crystal, the smirk not disappearing from her face. </p><p>“Get me ready,” she said as the fake length of her met with the lips of the brunette. Crystal obliged, her eyes locked with Gigi’s as she tried her best to wet it for herself, engulfing the fake cock between her lips. The lust-filled brown eyes looking deep into hers sent shivers down Gigi’s spine as the brunette pushed the toy towards her, giving the ginger haired woman friction as she wetted it. Her fingers found the brunette’s curly hair, holding onto it as she pushed her hips a little closer to the woman’s face, feeling the toy hit the back of her throat as her eyes filled with tears momentarily. The brunette dominated the situation quickly, pulling back before going deep in once again to give Gigi friction.</p><p>“I knew I wasn’t the only kinky one.” Gigi whispered as she pulled back and positioned herself between the woman’s thighs, spreading her legs wide before Crystal wrapped them around her waist. She teasingly brushed the tip on her entrance, wetting the toy more and giving her clit a second of pressure before she slowly penetrated her, feeling the legs tighten on her waist as she let the brunette adjust to her fake length. She watched as the brunette under her arched her back, her hands tightening under the piece of clothing they were tied with as she held onto her headboard and her perky breasts on full view for Gigi. Her hand traveled back up to massage one of Crystal’s breasts before she played with the alert nipple to give the most pleasure to her. To help distract her from the slight pain on her core, she pressed her weight on top of her, kissing her tenderly on the lips.</p><p>When she felt the woman underneath her roll her hips to signal her, she gradually increased her pace, thrusting her hips against hers. With Crystal throwing her head back, Gigi was given more access to her neck as she let her lips trail down on a spot below the woman’s ears. She left kisses and a soft mark on her skin before she whispered against her ear, “Moan for me.” Her commanding voice aroused the brunette more as she bucked her hips higher, meeting with the taller woman’s thrusts. She willingly obliged, even moaning her favorite name that she called the ginger-haired woman, Gigi. </p><p>As she did so, the woman on top raised her hand to reach for the cloth tying Crystal’s wrists down, freeing her hands. She was immediately touched, which she didn’t mind. The brunette touched her face and her waist as she kept up her fast pace. She slowly sat up, bringing the figure to sit on her lap as she continued to thrust inside her, the brunette’s hips bouncing against hers. Eventually, she felt a slightly sharp pain on her back as Crystal’s nails buried on her skin, the pleasure finally fully devouring her body as she rode her orgasm. Gigi placed her lips on the woman’s shoulder, bucking her hips up as she laid soft kisses on her skin. </p><p>As soon as Crystal was able to get over her high, she turned to face the ginger-haired girl, a huge smile appearing on her lips. She watched as the woman’s eyebrow arched up, a confused look appearing on her face. “Nothing. You… I mean. Never mind,” Crystal rumbled on her words, a slight blush rising on her cheeks. She knew her face was getting hot and so she decided to distract the ginger-haired woman from seeing it by capturing her lips into a kiss, her hands working on to take off the strap-on piece before she placed it on the side. She then pushed her carefully to lie down on the bed, her fingers brushing against her folds. </p><p>It all happened quickly, her face now in between her thighs as she listened to Gigi’s moans despite the legs wrapped around her head. She extended her hand up to massage one of the woman’s breasts, earning louder moans as she flicked on her perky nipple. The brunette could feel herself get moist once more just from the view, just from watching the flushed, pale woman under her throw her head back and roll her hips towards her. Soon, she felt the ginger-haired woman’s hips rising up and dropping down, just like her chest, as she panted heavily after reaching her climax. Crystal then licked off her excess before climbing on top of her, placing kisses from her stomach up to her lips. </p><p>They wrapped their arms around each other, Gigi holding Crystal closer to her chest as the other buried her face on the crook of the long pale neck in front of her. They knew they both wanted to say something but also anticipated the other’s words, making them wait for each other to begin. </p><p>“Th-”</p><p>“I’m-” They talked at the same time, their laughs enveloping the room that was formerly full of their moans. “Go on,” Gigi said as she looked down at the brunette’s brown eyes. </p><p>“It's nothing. I just… that was something.” Crystal tried her best to find the right words she wanted to say but nothing came out, nothing that could express her true feelings for her right now. </p><p>“I suppose that something is at least good.” The other replied as she ran her fingers through the curly hair of the woman she was holding close. She was aware of her loud heartbeats but she couldn’t hide it any longer, especially having her happiness being too close to her like that. She glanced on her face before placing a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>“What’s that for?” The brunette asked as she linked her eyes with the pale blue ones she adored. Even though she preferred the real honey brown eyes this woman had, just looking at her felt a hint of warmth on her chest, a smile creeping up on her lips. </p><p>“An after-sex thank you kiss. You told me that it’s the appropriate thing to do, right?” she responded, earning a giggle from Crystal. She was reminded of the time they did it in her house, the way the brunette kissed her and sort of reprimanded her for not having <em> ‘proper after-sex etiquette </em>’ which by now she realized was kind of silly and dumb, just like the woman she adored. </p><p>“Oh, yeah.” Crystal’s eyes were following her hand as she brushed the tip of her finger on the long slender arms wrapping around her, drawing invisible shapes on the pale skin. “I have a question,” she expressed which earned a “hm?” from the other woman. She shifted her look back at her, her brown eyes looking intently at the pale blue ones in front of her. She took a deep breath, her heart rising up to her throat as the nervousness got into her system. She didn’t know if it was the appropriate time to ask such a serious question but she wanted to know the answer. She wanted to know if she should believe and cherish that moment or if it was all just nothing for the ginger-haired girl. “Is this real?” </p><p>Gigi’s face lit up as she heard the other’s question, leaning her face down as their noses touched. “Yes, it is very real.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heyyy b here!! we saw night crawling(many times) and thought oh wow, what if they shouted like this........jk but not entirely tbh the clownery continues... roller coaster of a chap but when isnt it? hope you enjoyed it, see you next time!<br/>and y if you see this it's my turn w the brain cell</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Olivia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the kitchen, Crystal was busy cooking some pancakes for their breakfast after the best sleep she had in some time. She was the first to wake up within the two and so she decided to prepare something after she deliberately stared at Gigi’s peaceful sleeping face for a few minutes, still in disbelief at what happened the night before. </p><p>The brunette was too immersed in what she was doing that she didn’t notice the tall figure walking her way. She just felt the slender arms wrapping around her from behind, the woman’s chin resting on her shoulder as she watched her cook. “What are you doing?” Gigi asked with her husky morning voice before she placed a kiss near the woman’s ear. </p><p>“I’m painting, Gigi, painting.” Crystal replied sarcastically which earned a light slap on her tummy from the ginger-haired girl, making the two giggle together. “I’m making you pancakes. I suppose you eat pancakes because who doesn’t?” </p><p>“You didn’t have to,” the ginger haired woman mumbled as her breath tickled the tan neck.</p><p>“Well, I wanted to, so… you have to eat it or else I would be sad,” Crystal said with a fake pout, flipping the pancake carefully as she spoke.</p><p>“Manipulative bitch.” Gigi jokingly said as she let go of the shorter woman reaching for the plates on the counter. She leaned to it, watching the brunette place them with a little smile on her face.</p><p>Crystal took a look at the still sleepy looking woman before she spoke, “Can you cut up the fruits?” she asked as Gigi whined. She giggled whilst reaching to place a little kiss on the taller woman’s cheek before giving her a little slap in her butt, “Come on, make yourself useful. I thought you liked knives,”</p><p>The ginger-haired woman rolled her eyes as she started cutting the fruits Crystal prepared earlier as she went back to the pancakes. There was a moment of silence before Gigi ate a strawberry and Crystal gave her a dirty look, “What? Do you want one?”</p><p>“You’re supposed to cut them Gee. You’ll get to eat them later,” the brunette teased as the taller woman looked at the one she was holding as her face lighted up.</p><p>“I know you want one. Come and get it,” she teased further as she placed a fruit in between her teeth but not completely eating it, looking at the shorter girl with big, playful eyes as she giggled.</p><p>Crystal walked closer to her and rose on her toes with a smirk on her face, “Cheesy,” she said before biting the very tip of the fruit and not touching the plump lips of Gigi. She pulled back giggling as Gigi looked at her dumbfoundead for a second before joining her giggling. She was about to get back to the pan when the taller girl pulled her in by wrapping an arm around her waist as they both laughed together, sharing a kiss with the sweet strawberry taste in their mouths. </p><p>Gigi deepened the kiss as her other hand found the tan thigh, raising her leg to get a better hold of the brunette she was now pushing to the counter as Crystal linked her arms over her neck. They enjoyed the moment before a burning smell filled the air, Crystal quickly getting away from the embrace of the taller woman as she laughed.</p><p>After a wasted pancake and the playful time they’ve shared, Crystal was still able to come up with two beautifully put together plates. She then led Gigi on the small table in her kitchen, placing the plate of pancakes as she settled, “Dig in.” </p><p>Gigi enjoyed her breakfast, glancing at the woman looking at her with questioning eyes as she took the first bite and hummed involuntarily, “You’re actually good at this.”</p><p>Crystal smiled to her as she chewed, “I can make like… three dishes,” she said with an unsure, high tone, “And I make them good.”</p><p>“Can’t wait to taste the other two then,” Gigi said as she cut up another piece, “By the way, I have to leave early today. My boss just texted me about my new mission. Will you be fine here on your own?” </p><p>The brunette was confused about Gigi having another mission other than herself, but she didn’t question it knowing she wouldn’t get answers, “Well, I think I’m gonna work on some painting.”</p><p>“Yours or for work?”</p><p>“Work.” </p><p>“Oh. Well, enjoy,” Gigi said, knowing if the traitor was out of the equation, Crystal shouldn’t have been too busy. But she didn’t want to ask further, and so she just let it slide. </p><p>“I almost forgot, remind me when you come back…” Crystal stopped for a second to observe Gigi’s reaction. She saw her look back at her as she was about to devour a large slice of pancake while her mouth was still stuffed, making the brunette giggle. She poked the other’s full cheek, smiling happily at her. “I’ll show you my paintings.” </p><p>“Sure.” With Gigi stating her coming back so casually, the brunette felt relieved. She wasn’t sure whether the woman would like to return to her place, but she felt secure seeing the smile on the ginger-haired’s face after the invitation.</p><p>The two continued eating, Crystal glancing at the woman in front of her as she enjoyed the pancakes she made for her. She was mesmerized by her natural beauty, without all the makeup and contact lenses she looked more beautiful to her. The brunette couldn’t help but stare sneakily, smiling to herself as she tried to memorize every inch of her face, her heartbeat thumping against her chest. For her, the real Gigi was the most fascinating out of all the women she met through her deception, through all the wigs and makeup and clothes she put on. Gigi, being the real her, seemed like a masterpiece herself, and it got Crystal inspired. If she could, she would take all the time in the world and just use it to look at her, to kiss her, and to hold her close. She was whipped and she knew it, she couldn’t deny it even if she tried to. </p><p> </p><p>After Gigi kissed the brunette goodbye, she headed straight to her car and drove quickly to her house to change into new clothes she needed for work. She wore a short brown wig, which may or may not be inspired by the brunette she just stayed the night with, a black turtleneck shirt which she topped with a sleek brown coat. She also wore a black pencil skirt and some high heels which matched the rest of the museum workers. Of course, she didn’t forget her set of knives she strapped onto her thigh underneath the skirt, her fingers running along the black strap as she remembered the events of the previous evening. It made her chuckle as she realized how she couldn’t stop thinking about Crystal, wishing the day’s mission will end soon so she’ll be back into her arms. </p><p>She entered the museum, showing her fake ID to the security guard from outside before heading to the back room. She went there to prepare as well as to look for pathways which would make it easier for her to walk through without anyone noticing the stolen artwork she was assigned to on top of having access to afterwork hours. She wanted to be discreet and to be successful on this mission, to prove to Sanchez how much she already did for him in order for him to set her free. She wanted to lead a normal life and failing her missions wouldn’t help her, it’ll just put her into more debt from her boss and that obviously doesn’t help her get out. </p><p>After she prepared herself, she decided to roam around the museum, serving as a guide to the other visitors as they explored the exhibits. She stood near the artpiece she was about to steal, talking about it to the people who were observing. She knew a lot of the pieces of art around because of the script Sanchez gave to her, plus because she really adored the exhibit and read more about it before she went to work. It made the visitors be impressed with her, making her blend in more with the other museum workers. </p><p>During the quiet hours of the day, Gigi found herself staring at the painting she was about to steal, looking into it deeply as if being reminded of how the brunette used to stare at the art pieces she forged before. She looked intently at the brush strokes, on how the colors blended together, and how it all portrayed the emotions the painting wanted to portray. She understood Crystal’s words and how she was able to capture the soul of the painting, feeling a little bit proud of herself. </p><p>She then noticed a group of students approaching the room she was in and so she decided to step back and head to the door, welcoming the guests and guiding them around the exhibit. She shared a few stories about each painting, sharing her knowledge to what she assumed were all art students. She could see herself as one of them, a smile on her face appearing as she watched the curious eyes of the younger ones. </p><p>It didn’t take long after she let the students roam around on their own while she stood by the corner and observed them quietly. A big group passed by the painting she had her eyes on, chattering about whatever stuff they had on their personal lives, when she noticed one person who didn’t follow the rest of the group and instead stayed in front of the piece of art. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed when she noticed what the brunette woman was lingering onto, deeply examining as she once more witnessed before. She approached her in silence, standing left to her just like the day they’ve met.</p><p>“I thought you were going to paint today,” she said quietly, her sentence sounding more like a statement instead of a question. It surprised the woman beside her, Gigi noticing her glancing at her quickly before bringing her eyes back at the masterpiece. She herself also kept her eyes on the painting while trying to still observe whatever her peripheral vision perceived. </p><p>“Why are you he- Oh.” Crystal stated as she realized the mission the taller woman spoke about earlier that day. She earned just a low hum from her. “I… I was just visiting, I wanted to get a little bit more inspiration, yes.” </p><p>Gigi could see how the brunette was trying to make up an excuse she didn’t even ask, noticing the little beads of sweat forming on her hairline as she did so. She knew something was up with her but didn’t want to intrude, not until they got to be alone without the presence of the strangers around them. She didn’t buy whatever she was telling her but chose to ignore it for now. </p><p>“What do you think of this one?” The brunette asked in a much louder voice, trying to keep her cool. She knew Gigi being there in the museum where the piece she needed to replicate was far away from just a coincidence, but she didn’t know how to approach the topic. </p><p>Gigi’s pale blue eyes lingered on the painting, determined to change the discussion as she tried to think of something else, ”Do you work from home?” she asked, not turning to look at the shorter woman.</p><p>“Are you interrogating me again?” Crystal asked in a teasing tone, but it was quite clear her mind was somewhere else. Her eyes wandered on the piece for a few more seconds before she turned to look up to Gigi, “Let me strip you off those boring, milf clothing and maybe I’ll tell you.”</p><p>“Will it be the truth this time?” The taller woman teased right back, relieved with the conversation taking a different direction. “My time is precious, you know?”</p><p>“Oh you know time spent with me is time spent well,” the brunette said with a smirk on her face. Gigi rolled her eyes to the confident statement, acting like the idea didn’t seem exciting to her.</p><p>“I don’t think I can tonight…” she said, having to report back of the day down to every little detail; anything or anyone that could be suspicious was a concern for their goal, “But I’ll call you,” she said in an asking tone and the brunette let out a confirming hum as a response.</p><p>“Well, thank you… Ms. Olivia.” Crystal greeted as she eyed the name tag Gigi had on her left chest, smiling at her before she walked away. The taller woman smiled back at her before she left the painting and headed to another station to continue on with her fake job with her mind full of questions. Was the traitor really gone and Crystal just had a leftover job or was it not over yet, putting both of them in danger once again were her thoughts as she tried to focus.</p><p> </p><p>What they didn’t see was the figure observing them from afar. They were a part of the student group from earlier who decided to be left behind as they saw Crystal talking to the taller brunette. The mysterious figure’s eyes were glowing with frustration as they observed the two talking, knowing very well that Gigi might grow suspicious about the traitor being totally gone, especially with the knowledge that the shorter brunette might be asked to forge yet another piece that was the same as her team’s. They hissed to themselves as they continued observing the two. </p><p>If Gigi’s team found out the traitor wasn’t totally gone, they would be set into another mission to find out who it really was. The mysterious person observing the two knew that they would have a harder time to hide themself, a higher possibility of them finally being caught. They cussed themself for the almost failing until their eyes found the taller brunette, a devious little smirk appearing on their lips before they hurriedly yet discreetly left the museum. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Gee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have something to show you!” The excitement in Crystal’s voice made the taller woman giggle, watching as the brunette held onto her hand with her hands, tugging her towards a room inside the woman’s house Gigi hasn’t entered yet. She had always been curious about that door, especially after spending a few nights over the brunette’s place lately. She willingly followed the shorter woman, a curious smile smeared across her face while they entered the guest room. She was greeted with Crystal’s wonderful art as her eyes roamed around the room, looking at each piece of art with admiration. Of all the masterpieces their team have stolen, these original ones were probably the most special and the ones she appreciated the most. </p><p>Gigi took her time walking around the room, her mind deep in thoughts as she stared at the paintings scattered across the room, some on the floor and some hung up. She was totally mesmerized by the great artistry Crystal put in each artwork, knowing very well how much inspiration she had put in it. She already was aware of the brunette’s immense talent but seeing these original works she did left her dumbfounded. “Do you plan on selling these or making an exhibit?”</p><p>“They’re not good enough for any of those, Gee.” Crystal humbly said as she stood close to her table, cleaning up a few art materials and brushes she left behind. </p><p>“What do you mean? They are all incredible. Look here, all the strokes and the colors you used. Plus I could feel all the emotions you’ve put into all of these.” </p><p>“You’re just being nice.” </p><p>Crystal could see how deep in her thoughts Gigi was as she continued looking around the art pieces. She walked closer to her, wrapping her arms around the petite waist from behind before diving her nose to the crook of the neck of Gigi’s, deeply inhaling her intoxicating scent as her nose tickled the other woman. Her eyes immediately closed as her favorite scent made contact with her nose, smiling to herself as she hugged her closer. </p><p>“You okay?” the brunette asked as she raised her head trying to glance at the taller woman’s face. Gigi hummed lowly to the question, eyes still on the painting as she tried to divert the woman’s attention. </p><p>“Is this your only studio?” The ginger-haired woman asked as she looked back at the smaller woman hugging her from behind. </p><p>The brunette shook her head, “No. I have another one but it’s more for work. This one is all mine.”</p><p>“And they are all amazing. I knew you’re a great artist, Crys.” The sincerity in Gigi’s voice made the brunette blush, the corner of her lips curving up into a smile. “Uhm, when you paint, do you have music or would you rather it to be silent?” </p><p>Crystal planted kisses on the ginger-haired woman’s shoulder, hugging her waist tighter as Gigi placed her hands on the brunette’s arms. “Well, I usually prefer it silent but lately I’ve been playing music. Like this!” She took out her phone from her wallet and opened her music app, looking for the playlist she specifically made the day she started painting the woman she had adored. The brunette suddenly remembered the painting, however it wasn’t ready yet but Crystal’s excited to show it to Gigi in another time. </p><p>She placed her phone on top of a clear table near them as she played off some slow, soothing music. The woman she was hugging nodded as she closed her eyes and felt the soft music, a smile appearing on her face as her body started to relax in between the brunette’s hug. </p><p>The shorter woman started swaying her hips to the music, making Gigi giggle before she turned the taller’s body to face her, placing both her palms on her hips. An eyebrow jerked up on Gigi’s face as the brunette guided her arms on her shoulder, placing them there whilst they swayed to the sweet rhythm. “Wha-”</p><p>“Shh, let me have this dance.” Gigi obliged as a wide grin crept up on her face while she looked at the brunette’s face, Crystal’s eyes closed as they continued dancing. </p><p>The couple danced around the room, Crystal even playfully twirling the taller woman, experiencing a slight struggle as she had to tiptoe to let her twirl under her arm. They both giggled before she pulled her closer to her, resting her head on Gigi’s shoulder while she hugged her close. The ginger-haired woman responded with her arms wrapped around Crystal’s neck, her cheek pressed against the shorter woman’s head as she took a sneaky sniff of her hair, smiling to herself. </p><p>As they swayed together mindlessly, the song they’ve talked about before came on. The second the first note filled the room, both of the girls pulled away to look each other in the eye with a little laugh they shared. Gigi started singing along to Nathalie softly, making the sound gloomier than it actually was as she did. Meanwhile, the brunette couldn’t stop thinking about how brilliant of an idea the song sounded; having her own Nathalie as her guide in the city, being away from her life with Gigi by her side. She knew her thoughts were shared with the taller woman as she softly hummed close to her ear, looking so far away from the room they were both in. </p><p>“We could have this,” she softly said as Gigi’s eyes found hers. She looked with questioning eyes so Crystal proceeded, “The song… You could show me around one day.”</p><p>The taller woman pulled Crystal closer to her chest, her hand caressing the curly hair as she placed her chin on the top of her head. “You know that’s impossible, Crys,” she said, her voice sounding shattered.</p><p>“Impossible is a strong word,” the brunette answered as she caressed the back of Gigi’s, her fingers tracing her curves mindlessly. “Just… Imagine how nice it would be.”</p><p>“It wouldn’t be just nice, it would be perfect,” the ginger-haired woman stated, pulling away to face the brunette once again, “Everything with you is perfect.”</p><p>Crystal could feel herself flush with the sweet words that left the even sweeter lips, smiling to the woman before her with their eyes locked. After that, she rested her cheek on Gigi’s shoulder, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the music. “I never knew this was even possible,” she whispered against the ginger-haired woman’s shoulder after a few minutes of silence while they kept dancing. Her sudden statement surprised the taller woman, making her pull her head away to link her eyes with her. </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“This. Being this happy.” </p><p>“Wh- what are you saying, Crys?” Gigi’s blood came rushing to her cheeks at the brunette’s statement. Crystal then looked back at her, her eyes twinkling with happy tears as she stared at the brown eyes before her. She lifted one hand to cup Gigi’s cheek, caressing her face with her thumb. She gazed at her for a few seconds before tiptoeing to meet with her, pressing a tender kiss against her lips. The ginger-haired woman gladly replied, their lips moving in unison as they were both familiar with each other’s rhythm. </p><p>With their bodies so close to each other, Gigi could feel the warmth against the other’s figure, the warmth she had been yearning for a lot of years which she didn’t even know was possible to achieve. Her mind was empty with only the thoughts of the brunette, focusing on her as she felt her heart beating loudly against her chest. She knew she couldn’t hide it from the brunette any longer as she felt the other’s heart thumping against her chest too. That moment made her smile, made her feel the most alive. </p><p>Even when she was surprised with Crystal’s earlier statement, she wouldn’t deny it. She agreed how she didn’t believe in happiness before, how she didn’t know it was even possible for her to feel like herself after all the things she had gone through because of her occupation. However, staying in that position, dancing with the brunette, made her feel like anything would’ve been possible, even all her deepest desires that she had been trying to repress from herself. That made her feel stronger, to have more hope for whatever the future would have planned for them. </p><p>The two made their way onto the brunette’s bedroom with their lips not leaving each other. The only time it did was when Gigi pushed the other woman on top of the bed before she hovered on top of her, eager to lay her lips on hers again. They did so, making out on the bed as they both could still hear the music coming from the other room. </p><p>After a few minutes of making out, sharing loving kisses between each other, they found themselves sitting on top of the bed, Gigi pressing her back against the headboard while she hugged Crystal from behind who was sitting in between her legs. She placed her chin on top of the brunette’s shoulder, her arms wrapped around her as she stroked her arms, drawing random lines on her skin. She heard the other take a deep sigh, making her turn to her, the tip of her perfect button nose touching the other’s cheek. “Something wrong?”</p><p>Crystal adjusted her position, turning slightly to the right as she faced the ginger-haired woman behind her, staring intently at her face. It made Gigi worry, evident with her eyebrows almost merging on her forehead as she looked curiously at the woman in front of her. That gained a giggle from the brunette as she lifted one finger and pressed down the bulging skin on Gigi’s forehead. It took her a few moments before she started speaking, “I’ve called you with different names in the past, right? But if you could call me one, what would it be?” </p><p>Gigi found herself staggered on the sudden question, her eyebrows furrowing once more as she looked at the brunette. Crystal did the same gesture in an attempt to relax the taller woman’s face. “Hmm… There’s no name prettier than Crystal. Well, it’s close to your name but maybe Talia.”</p><p>“Talia? Like dew from heaven?” </p><p>“You do know a lot about names? Do you own a book of names here or something?” The ginger-haired woman almost stood up, stretching her neck as if she was looking for something around the room. The funny gesture made Crystal laugh as she cupped the woman’s cheeks, pressing a kiss on the tip of her nose. </p><p>“No. I just love reading about names. They say more about you than you’ll expect.” Gigi thought it was cheesy but watching the brunette be passionate about a lot of things she loved made her smile. </p><p>“What does Gigi mean then?” she said, wanting to challenge Crystal. She watched as the woman looked at the ceiling, the smile on her face not fading. </p><p>“It means something about earth worker… But if I’m gonna give it my own definition, it means the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” The cheesy statement made Gigi roll her eyes as the brunette laughed along with her. “Well, okay okay. Another question: city or suburbs?” </p><p>“Suburbs, why?” </p><p>The brunette shook her head as the corner of her lips turned up into a smile. “Nothing. I prefer the silence of the suburbs too. The trees and the fresh air…” she trailed off as her mind wandered to another question. “Pets or no pets?” </p><p>“Definitely pets. How about you then?” </p><p>“Okay great, I would have asked you to go out the door right at this moment if you said you didn’t like pets.”</p><p>“Harsh, but okay.” </p><p>“I mean if I want to be with someone, I wanna know if they like pe-” Crystal was cut off mid-sentence by a surprise peck on the lips from the ginger-haired woman, the two exchanging sweet smiles before the brunette continued. “Where was I? Oh, uhm, do the laundry or the dishes?” </p><p>“Laundry.” Gigi replied. She saw the grimace look on Crystal’s face, making her raise an eyebrow. “What?”</p><p>“Then who’s going to do the dishes? Oh no. I guess we’ll just always eat out or order take outs then…” Crystal’s statement made Gigi roll her eyes once more as they both chuckled, her arms wrapping around the brunette growing tighter as she pulled her close to her. The shorter woman shifted her position again, resting her back against the ginger-haired woman’s chest, smiling as trailed off. “Imagine us, in the suburbs, near the forest and the lake and all that nature. Oh! I could spend all my time in the porch painting while you study, I mean you would have all the time in the world to study what you like. We both could get a job too and I’ll go visit you there sometimes to have lunch with you then when we come home our pet… cat?” The woman nodded. “The cat would ignore us because that’s how cats are but when it’s cold she’ll snuggle under the blanket with us. Wouldn’t that be nice?”</p><p>Gigi’s eyes were focused on the wall as she drifted off into her thoughts while listening to the brunette’s high pitched, excited voice as she told her about her dreams. As she did so, she could imagine the life they could have had, something with all the peace and quiet she dreamt of. It was a beautiful one, a perfect dream of the life she wanted. She wanted it as much as Crystal did. At that moment, she never had anything else she wished for more than that dream to come true. It made her happy, especially as she listened to the woman she admired talking about it. However, it was too perfect and too unrealistic. It seemed so far-fetched that it appears to be impossible, especially with their current situation. She wanted to have all of what the brunette told her but she knew she couldn’t. That thought broke her heart, with visible tears forming at the corner of her eyes. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Crystal took a glimpse of Gigi’s face and knew her eyes were unsure, like she wasn’t believing anything the brunette was telling her. She took her hands to hers, intertwining their fingers together before she placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. </p><p>“I wish I could believe you. I wish I could believe any of this.” The ginger-haired woman’s shoulder slumped in defeat as her lifeless eyes moved to stare at her hand interlaced with Crystal’s. A part of her wanted to smile through it all, to really believe the brunette’s words but it all felt like fiction to her, all imaginary and never going to be a reality. </p><p>“We could try. I’ll be here for you, Gee. You know that, right?” Gigi paused before nodding, her eyes linking with the brunette’s calm and kind ones, a look that felt reassuring yet still scary to see, something she wanted to cherish forever but afraid to lose at any second. “Good.” Crystal left a peck on the other woman’s lips before she snuggled closer to her chest, the two now lying down on top of the bed until she slowly drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Gigi felt guilty when she saw the smile on the brunette’s face, but a part of her knew not to get too carried away with dreams. Even though it made her feel like a bitter, old lady, it was just the reality in her eyes. After Crystal fell asleep, she stayed in the bed for a while longer, her eyes locked on the ceiling as the bittersweet smile of Crystal’s lingered before them. </p><p>The ginger-haired woman exhaled loudly before deciding to carefully leave the room and pour herself a drink to pass some time. She was about to enter the kitchen area as a book she recently read caught her eye on the coffee table. She walked over to see better and check out the books surrounding the one left open.</p><p>With the page left open and the other surrounding books about the specific art piece and the artist next to his style, something in Gigi’s mind just instantly clicked and her suspicions were almost confirmed. Even though her boss was thinking the traitor was out of the equation, Crystal was still working on what they were planning to steal. The idea of the brunette woman not being safe just yet struck a pain through her heart, her breath cutting short with the idea of it all going down once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi, everyone! sorry we have been updating a little bit slower than usual. i still hope you enjoy everything tho. we love writing this so much and love sharing it with you all too. love ya! enjoy this chapter and the next to come - y ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sab</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How’s their mission going so far?” A deep manly voice asked as he looked at the woman standing beneath the shadows at a faraway field in the middle of nowhere. There was only one lamp post shining upon a rather strange, isolated bus stop at the side of the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are about to steal it. Little did they know we’re about to make a lot of money with the same painting that Crystal is recreating.” The woman sneered as she glanced back at the man she was talking to. She kept her distance but even so, they could both still see each other as they exchanged knowing looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure they’ll never find out that it’s you?” whispered the man, a worried looking appearing on his face as he gazed at the woman near him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it was even possible, the smug smirk on the woman’s face grew bigger, her eyes rolling as she answered with a low, whisper-like voice that sounded confident and condescending. “Never. And if ever they find out the traitor is still alive, we could always blame the girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which girl? Crystal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Her lover, Gigi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the normally ginger-haired woman with a strawberry blonde wig was outside of the brunette’s door, knocking on it countless times to be let in. The words she heard at the door of her boss’ office were lingering inside her mind like a nightmare that wouldn’t stop wrapping around, fear devouring her body as she impatiently waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal opened the door with already furrowed eyebrows and a white shirt that had paint all over it. “Gee? What’s wrong?” She asked half of the sentence from the girl’s back who immediately went inside with pacing steps, following her quickly with curious eyes. When she saw Gigi head to her art room, she cursed herself for bringing work home and not keeping it in her designated condo. “Don’t go in the-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde girl stopped at her tracks when she was faced with the painting she was suspicious of the brunette has been working on, almost done and almost impossible to tell apart from the real one. She felt her blood rushing to her head as the anger enveloped her rationality, looking furiously at the brunette. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Her pale blue eyes linked with the brown ones, spitting fire as she almost yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I tell you?” Crystal asked with an eyebrow raised, “I thought work was off limits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I can protect you!” The brunette flinched as Gigi raised her hand to rub the bridge of her button nose frustratedly, “You’re not dumb, Crys. You know why I was there in the museum, you know why I pulled that stunt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times do I have to tell you? I don’t need your protection, Gigi! Get that in your thick head already!” Crystal got in the way of the piece and the woman, so tired of the same conversation being open again. “What was I supposed to tell you? Hey, by the way, we are still scamming you!” Her sarcasm stung, making Gigi even more angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! I could figure something out to protect you, protect us!” She took a step forward, standing right before the brunette. “It’s tomorrow night! We are supposed to get it tomorrow night, sell it as soon as possible.” Her eyes locked on the almost done painting. “You do realize that when this is in the market, Sanchez will be certain there is still a traitor in the scene, putting your careless ass right back in the middle of cross fire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s literally what my job description is, Gigi. That’s what I have been doing in the first place,” the shorter woman answered, looking up to meet the eyes that weren't on her. “What else am I supposed to do? Do you want to see the debt I’m in? Want me to go straight to jail? What’s the matter with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Crys…” The words left the plump lips like an exhausted exhale. She ran her fingers through her hair in defeat, her voice getting softer as she tried to take a glimpse of the brunette in front of her. “I need you to be safe. I need it more than my own safety… Please, try to understand me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t understand you, I actually can’t,” Crystal’s looks turned to the shirt Gigi was wearing. Work had been off limits for the two of them as they both knew how the rivalry between their jobs would’ve affected them. She would expect for her to be more mature about it, even though she knew it would be complicated already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will be looking for you, and I can’t even be the one on your mission anymore. They know that I don’t and can’t meet you any longer.” the taller woman uttered, looking deep in her thoughts. She scoured through her mind any possible solution she could come up with, of ways to protect the woman before her, the woman she was slowly but surely falling for. “I have no other way to protect you, Crys. We need to get you away, far away,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette shook her head to the sides quickly, her mother’s face coming before her eyes. Even though they rarely met these days, she couldn’t just leave her like that, especially with all the debts she’d be faced with if Crystal would be gone. “No, I can’t,” she firmly said. “I can’t leave. I’m sorry but I have to do this, whether you like it or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you can’t? Crystal with the amount you must be getting paid, they can surely afford to have you work afar!” The brunette raised an eyebrow again, not entirely sure about the statement but intrigued to find out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These don’t go for as high as yours,” she gestured towards the replica piece. “We need to undersell them quickly before you get yours in the market,” she explained as if the woman before her wasn’t the professional out of the two. “And, I can’t just leave everything behind! What about you? I can’t leave you behind, especially after everything you’ve done for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde paused for a second, looking deep into the dark brown eyes staring back at her. “Yes, you can!” The idea hurt, but Gigi had to convince her. She had to keep her away from all the possible hazards the situation would entail them. Thinking about all the dangerous things the brunette had gone through because of one decision she had months ago antagonized her, it made her feel more guilty. She blamed herself from all the trouble Crystal experienced because of her own weakness. The thought pained her but there was no other way to protect the woman she cared for. “You can go and start a fresh life, do your little illegal paintings and when you’re out of debt, you can lead a normal life! If that doesn’t sound good, I don’t know what does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette looked up to see if Gigi was serious with what she was offering. The way she talked about parting ways so easily making her stomach turn. The thought haunted her, how the blonde could just suggest such things as if they were that easy to do, as if it would be easy to leave. “Do you honestly believe I can just leave you? Not knowing if you’re safe, happy… I can’t leave you here with the monster you call a boss!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller girl chuckled dryly, sending chills down Crystal’s spine. “I am the monster you’re talking about,” she stated, making Crystal reach for her hand but she instantly pulled away by taking a step back. “Don’t you fret. I’ll be fine as long as I know you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a monster,” the brunette whispered as she attempted to reach for the taller’s hand once again, the other allowing herself to be held. “I won’t be okay if I don’t know how you are or if you’re even alive. I knew how broken you were the first moment I kissed you. I’m too scared to leave you all here on your own. I want to be there for you. I refuse to leave without you, Gee. I can’t imagine a life without you anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi’s tear-filled eyes met with the brown ones, knowing her every word was heartfelt. She was aware she wasn’t whole without the brunette now, and she would never be again if she were to leave. Her voice broke as she gazed deeply into her eyes, seeing a hint of hope in them. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal was the one to take a step forward now, cupping Gigi’s chiseled chin. She rubbed her thumb against her face as she spoke softly, a little smile appearing on her face. “Let’s do it together. If you really think it’s not safe for us here, let’s get away together,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crys I can’t just leave-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can figure it out! Once we are out of here, we can figure it all out!” she pleaded as Gigi examined her face with furrowed eyebrows and worry-filled eyes, “I don’t know about you, Gigi, but I feel like as long as you’re by my side, I can overcome anything. So let’s pack and go to the airport, find the nearest flight to anywhere in the world and think of the rest later. We can buy ourselves time!” Crystal said calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t get out…” The taller woman’s words trailed off while she listened to what the shorter woman told her, feeling the same thing so a bittersweet smile grew on her face as she decided to agree to the rushed, sloppy plan. “Gosh…” she exhaled as she thought about the plan and how too good to be true it sounded. For once, she wanted to believe in the uncertain, to believe in the hope she could see in Crystal’s eyes. She knew she wasn’t doing it for her own self only but also so she could keep protecting the brunette closer. She wanted to make it up to all the troubles and at the same time be there for her as long as she could. “Okay, I believe you. I have to believe you. We can figure it out,” the smile grew bigger on the brunette’s face as the taller woman attempted a little joke, trying to make everything a little bit lighter. “Let’s run away together like a 60’s romance movie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal turned to look at the piece, realizing it would be good to go after just a few touches she needed to do. “I should drop this to my condo,” she turned her eyes to the questioning ones in front of her. “I couldn’t keep them here! Go pack and meet me at the airport, how does that sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Gigi agreed and they shared a quick hug, Crystal led her to the door. She could see the taller woman fidget with anxiety, and she knew she had to be the calmer one to make sure their plan would work. She watched as the strawberry blonde haired woman opened the door for herself but couldn’t leave right away. She waited at the open door’s step for a second before the brunette turned her around and cupped her face, leaving a sweet peck on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be fine, okay?” she asked as Gigi nodded silently. “I need your faith more than anything now…” An uneasy feeling filled her gut but she assumed it was because of how afraid the strong woman before her looked. She wanted to reassure her that everything would be fine while trying to convince herself the same thing. Just as the blonde was about to look away, she turned her face towards her, meeting with her eyes. Crystal paused for a second as she stared deeply into her pale blue eyes, seeing the hint of the woman’s real eye color behind them. It made her smile, remembering all the times she gazed into those honey brown eyes which she admired the most. That convinced her that everything between them had been real, too real even, and that started to scare her. Her mind was running everywhere but her heart was staying in one place, certain of the true feelings she had for Gigi. “You mean so much to me, Gee… I don’t ever want to lose you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi leaned in to leave a soft kiss on the pink lips she adored. Even though they should’ve been in a rush, the kiss wasn’t. It was tender, it was the proof of their feelings for each other. “You won’t lose me, ever,” she whispered as she leaned her forehead on the brunette’s one. They stayed like that for a second before Crystal buried herself in Gigi's chest, not wanting her to see the tears of fear that started forming in her eyes. She could hear her heart thumping against her chest, but it was somehow still comforting with the slender arms wrapped all over her. Gigi left a warm kiss on the temple of her forehead before she pulled away, leaving the brunette to watch her get into her car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The now short blonde-haired girl wasted no time to head home and pack her belongings to the biggest luggage she could find, actually feeling in a drama movie as she did so. Worry was still filling her insides as she carried the luggage out of her house, reaching for her phone to call a cab but her phone rang before she could. She pulled it out and the name on the screen gave her a slight sense of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” the brunette greeted and her cheery tone soothed Gigi almost immediately. “I just took a cab. Are you ready yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just got out actually,” A big smile spread across her face as the excitement of running away with the brunette crept onto her system. She stood beside a car, staring at her own reflection as she ran her fingers through her short blonde wig. “I’m wearing something different today, hope you’ll recognize me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I will, Sab.” The brunette whispered the nickname she gave her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sab?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you messaged me with your passport earlier, dummy… Saw your name there as Sabrina. Just practicing… I can’t wait to see you.” She could still hear Crystal whispering, an eyebrow raised on her forehead as she continued to wonder why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, yeah. I’m Sabrina now. Well, I can’t wait to see you, Crys.” she tightened her finger’s grip on the luggage’s handle as an unknown and uneasy feeling crept onto her stomach. “Do you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we turn the other way?” the brunette asked the driver over the phone and Gigi could feel every muscle on her body tighten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” she asked hurriedly but all she could hear was a muffled talking from the other end of the line. Her heart sank deeper as she heard the shaky breath of the brunette, already able to imagine her teary eyes. She cursed herself that she couldn’t hold her when she needed her. “Crys, baby, talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah…” the brunette tried to answer. With the lump appearing on her throat, she was almost choking out her words and Gigi could sense it. “I’ll see you there, okay?” The blonde girl kept listening despite the farewell words and Crystal didn’t hang up right away. She could barely hear the next words as fear devoured her, feeling as if cold wind passed by her. “Please lower your gun. See, I hung up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal’s shaky words and fear-filled tone hit Gigi hard, realizing the situation they were in. Her worst dreams were coming through, and she could only listen over the phone. She cursed herself once more for leaving the brunette alone. She should’ve been there to protect her, she shouldn’t have left her side, she thought. Her weak hand dropped her luggage on the floor when she heard a crushing sound on the phone before the annoying line sound started ringing on her ear. She realized the person who talked with the brunette must’ve thrown her phone away in a quick second, her eyes welling up as she shook herself off and hurriedly walked to her garage before opening the trunk of her own car.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sabrina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw for assault and gunshot (idk how to word this lol)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who told you about it?” The cold voice coming from her left sent shivers down her spine as she felt a figure moving closer towards where she was sitting. The woman turned her head to the side in an attempt to look tougher despite the cloth wrapped around half of her face, covering her eyes. </p><p>“Tell us now or you know the consequences, Crystal.” A much more feminine yet still stern voice spoke from her right, making the brunette turn to where the voice was coming from. It was such a familiar voice that immediately brought her back to their last encounter back at the dark alley behind the club she went in before. She knew immediately where she might be, or at least who she was with. </p><p>“Please don’t waste my time any longer, Ms. Methyd. Answer my question.” The first voice she heard, a deep man’s voice, echoed across what it seemed to be a small room. Crystal had no idea whether it was just that person’s voice or if it was really cold in that room but she was shivering. Even though she tried to stop her legs from shaking, she couldn’t help but tremble, out of both the coldness and fear she was feeling. </p><p>She was about to respond with “I don’t know” when she was cut off by the man’s palm touching her cheek, the painful ringing of their skins touching repeated on her ears. She wanted to ease the stinging sensation she felt on her face but she couldn’t, her hands tied tightly behind the chair she was sitting on. </p><p>The setup seemed all too recognizable to the brunette, her hands tied behind her, the cloth wrapped around her head, the cold, abandoned room… she had been in this situation before. However, one thing was lacking and it was someone she wouldn’t expect to be looking for months ago. </p><p>Even though she knew how much danger she was in, she was trying to locate the voice she wanted to hear the most. She was aware that it was all Gigi’s coworkers who were interrogating her, and that her life might be at the highest risk during that time but all she could think about was Gigi’s safety. She was worried that the ginger-haired woman might be worrying about her already since she hasn’t arrived at their meeting place at the designated time. She didn’t even know what time it was or for how long the woman might have been waiting for her. All she wished for at that exact moment was for her to be safe, wherever she might be. </p><p>“Tell me!” She felt the chilly fingers touching her face, almost squeezing her mouth with one hand as the man’s voice seemed louder and closer to her. </p><p>“I really don’t know. I was only told what painting to do.” Crystal didn’t want to get in much trouble anymore and so she decided to be as honest as she could be and stop trying to help her team. Even from the beginning, she was clueless on who sources them the information about Gigi’s team. She was only assigned with the painting she needed to recreate and she did her job. Once or twice she would be given decoy information, just whenever she asked and just in case she was interrogated. However this time, there was no such details mentioned to her, and she didn’t have any chance to ask before. </p><p>“Sanchez, you have to calm down.” She heard Emma speak softly, feeling the hand dropping and the figure moving away from where she was sitting. Even in the darkness she was seeing, she was trying to picture where she might be, perceiving whatever sensation she was feeling.</p><p>The brunette heard mumbles on the furthest part of the room which appeared to be the two of her captors having a little argument. Her face lit up with anger and worry when she heard Emma mention the name “Gigi”, her mind immediately went on focus mode as she tried to listen intently to their silent conversation. Her fists turned into a ball as she could hear all the stories Emma told about the two of them. She knew that their fake dates back in the restaurant was totally being observed but she didn’t know how much details their coworkers knew about it. </p><p>“But she said she broke it off with her already? How is that even possible, huh?” Sanchez asked. </p><p>Despite the attempt from Emma’s side to lower her voice, Crystal could still hear her. “But what if she didn’t? What if this girl’s lying and trying to cover up for Gigi? What if she sold her the information about our plans? We can’t trust anyone, Sanchez.” </p><p>“You can’t just make such serious accusations. She’s my best worker, how sure are you with this one?” </p><p>“Remember when you asked me to keep an eye on her during the last mission? I saw her talking to this girl while looking at the painting we are planning to steal. Earlier, Eric saw her take out the replica she did and took it to their headquarters. I am telling you, what if it’s Gigi?”</p><p>“What replica?” </p><p>“That one that Nicky was supposed to steal. Eric told me Crystal was already done with her own replica of it. Sanchez, we can’t just trust anyone, not even your <em> best </em> employee.” The woman emphasized on the word 'best’ as if mocking the adjective she used to describe Gigi.</p><p>The echo from the harsh punch Sanchez made against the metal door rang painfully on the brunette’s ears as she heard a loud “Fuck!” from the boss’ mouth. Crystal felt her whole body froze when she heard Gigi’s name once more being mentioned. All the time she was tied up there, she spent wanting to know where the ginger-haired woman was and how she was doing. However, hearing her boss ask another coworker, that she didn’t know was also present in the room, to call her and go to wherever they were made her regret her former wishes. She didn’t know how she could face the ginger-haired woman in the situation, how she could look her right in the eye after abandoning her on their way to escape. </p><p>Her thoughts were clouded with how she would face Gigi, on how she would convince all of them that the two of them had nothing to do with it, that Gigi wasn’t the snitch they were looking for. But most of all, she thought of how the ginger-haired woman might react when she sees her in that state, captured once again. Before, the taller woman would get mad at the brunette for being stupid and irresponsible, but this time she knew that Gigi would just beat her ownself just because she couldn’t protect Crystal from the danger she was facing right now. The brunette wished for the ginger-haired woman to be protected from all the pain, from the possible hurt of seeing the brunette tied up like that. She didn’t know how she could face her, how she could possibly look at her eyes. All she wanted was for her to not get hurt any longer. </p><p> </p><p>However, it was exactly what Gigi was thinking about after the strange and nerve wrecking call she last exchanged with the brunette before her disappearance. She hated herself that she couldn't even protect her from the danger, how she possibly didn’t expect any of this happening while she was away from her for even less than an hour. Tears streamed down her face as she threw her wig off on the back of her car before she drove off to her office, having no idea where they must have taken her but her gut felt strongly that she must be in their headquarters. </p><p>Her phone started ringing, seeing one of her workmates’ name on the caller Id as she drove off. She took a deep breath before answering the call, trying to keep her focus on the road. She didn’t have much time to talk when the low voice instructed her to come straight to the office before the call ended. If it was possible, she could’ve flown there so she could reach the headquarters as soon as she can. </p><p>Walking into the cold looking building, concealing all of the illegal work going on at the place, Gigi knew she had to keep her cool. To make sure she and the brunette was safe, she first needed to understand what changed so suddenly. Still, despite her attempts at keeping calm, her walking was paced, almost running as she reached the elevator and went to the basement to the place she interrogated people time after time before.</p><p>Reaching the metal door, her heart thumping loudly as she approached it, felt harder than ever. Her sure steps turned into weak, numb ones slowly right before she stopped before the door, feeling like she could faint any moment as her hand found the handle.</p><p>Her eyes locked with her boss’ ice cold ones as soon as she opened the door, realizing the furious look on his face, “Something about the mission…” she barely choked out as she saw in her peripheral vision the figure sitting in the middle of the room. She dreaded to look at it, keeping her eyes on Sanchez and his crew only, avoiding the brunette. It was just delaying the pain that was already slowly creeping onto her system as her regrets of not protecting Crystal continued mocking her on her own mind. She took a deep breath before her looks finally locked on where she was terrified to look. Her eyes lingered on the brunette all tied up and beaten up, an ache striking her heart as she felt Sanchez’ eyes burning on her face. “Is that Crys-” she tried to ask, to play it cool, but the dry chuckle leaving her boss’ throat shocked her.</p><p>“Oh look who it is!” he said mockingly, Gigi’s questioning eyes first locking with him then Emma standing right next to him, using all the willpower in her body to not run to Crystal and instead try to think of a scenario in which they both survive. She watched as Emma walked towards the brunette, bending down to level herself with the woman’s ear, whispering something inaudible that Gigi couldn’t hear. Her face started feeling hotter as anger boiled up in her when she saw her coworker near Crystal. She remembered the time back at the alley, how she almost lost the brunette to Emma. She couldn’t stand it having this rookie even close to the brunette, her fist almost turning into a ball but she took a deep breath instead and relaxed herself. </p><p>“Sanchez, is something wrong?” Her voice was already shaking when she turned to face her boss once again but could still see Emma getting too close at Crystal, anger consuming her thoughts. She knew she had to keep calm and so she tried avoiding looking in the middle of the room, it was the only way she could think of to protect the brunette from being found out that they actually knew each other. </p><p>“Why don’t you tell us what’s wrong, knowing both sides of the story?” Emma exclaimed, making the ginger-haired woman raised an eyebrow as her face appeared confused. Was she trying to blame her on being the snitch they were looking for?</p><p>“What is she talking about?” she asked, her voice raising up as her anger continued to manifest. </p><p>Gigi could see Sanchez’ puzzled look on his face as he tried to keep himself relaxed. She noticed how he couldn’t even meet her eyes while he spoke through gritted teeth. “Tell me what’s going on between you and that woman?” </p><p>“Who? Crystal? I told you I ended everything with her weeks ago, I haven’t met her or even replied to her messages since we broke up in the restaurant.” Gigi replied immediately with a calm voice, trying to sell the lie to her boss. She had always been a great actress and many times Sanchez bought it or didn’t even care, and she wished he would also believe her this time. </p><p>“The traitor is still alive, someone gave her team our plans.” Sanchez spoke with his firm voice, looking at the brunette. Gigi’s eyes followed where he was looking, she could feel the tears forming in her eyes but she tried her best to fight them all off so as to not sabotage her deception. “Our plans were being sold to the other team and you’re the only one we know who has connections to them, Genevieve.” </p><p>The ginger-haired woman’s eyes bulged wide open as she realized the situation she was in. She felt the hair on her skin stand up as the horror started flashing before her eyes. Even though she knew she and Crystal did nothing wrong, she had no idea how to convince Sanchez. As far as she knew, what he told her was true, that she was the only one who had any connections with the other team. She knew she was screwed, that she couldn’t get out of all of this but all she could ever think of was how to save the brunette. </p><p>“I- I swear, I didn’t tell her anything at all. I wouldn’t do such a thing to you, Sanchez, would I?” Gigi did all the best she could to convince her boss, to keep both herself and Crystal alive. After all, she wanted to be out of this life, to live peacefully away from all this mess. </p><p>“Don’t believe her Sanchez. I saw her at the museum with this woman. They were talking in front of that painting she stole last time. What if she was selling her the information about our other plans?” Emma butting in made Gigi’s blood boil hotter than she could have ever expected. She was sure at that time that she was being careful, that no one was watching the two of them. </p><p>“Why would you even be there? You have no proof of this, except for making yourself suspicious!” The ginger-haired woman couldn’t help but raise her voice as she growled towards Emma. She wanted to punch the smug smirk painted on her face as her hand continued to brush against the curly brown hair of Crystal. </p><p>Her coworker froze for a while but chose to ignore her last question. “Are you sure she didn’t know it was you, snitch? Even when you were that red-haired bitch who dumped her, or that blonde <em> ‘savior’ </em> who came rushing to her rescue when I was about to choke her to get the simple information you couldn’t get out of her? Oh, or what about that time in the auction you kept eyeing us?” Gigi realized how much she fucked up as words kept spilling out of Emma’s mouth. There was no denying, no matter how hard they’ve tried. “How dare you mess with my mission? Is it just so you could protect this woman you’re selling our plans to?” Emma continued. </p><p>“Sanchez, she’s ly-” Gigi was cut off with a loud slap on her cheek, Sanchez’ palm stinging against her pale face. She didn’t let it stop her, she just held onto her cheek as she spoke again. “She’s lying! I didn’t do all of those things because I was selling you out. I wouldn’t ever do that to you. All I did was save an innocent person’s life!”</p><p>“Is that why you let her off that time she gave you the wrong infor-”</p><p>“Emma, would you please shut the fuck up?!” The ginger-haired woman snapped. “Sanchez, you have to believe me. You know me, I can’t do anything to innocent people, and I believe that woman’s innocent. I investigated her when we <em> dated </em>, I found out she really had no idea who was giving them our plans. If you would have listened to me back then, you’ll hear that she doesn’t know anything at all. We can’t kill innocent people. We’re not that kind of people, no matter whatever we sometimes have to do for our team.” Gigi watched as Sanchez became silent, obviously contemplating all the things he heard.</p><p>“Well, let’s see if she’s really innocent after all.” Emma said with a confident shrug as she took the blindfold off of Crystal’s eyes. Gigi couldn’t bear to look in the brown eyes looking at her. She wanted to, all she ever wanted to do was to stare into her eyes when she needed strength from her the most, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She didn’t want her to see the sign of defeat in her eyes, on how sorry she really was that she couldn’t protect her. She was surely scared of what might happen next, if she would still be able to protect the brunette after all of this. That was all she ever wished for at that moment, to let her innocent Crystal escape, for her to be safe and away from all this mess. The woman didn’t deserve it at all, she thought to herself. </p><p>“Does she seem familiar to you, Crystal?” Emma asked, Gigi’s eyes locking at the space on the floor before the brunette. “Do you recognize this woman in front of you? Or maybe you would better recognize her if she wears her red wig… or that blonde one? Which one do you prefer?”</p><p>Gigi’s heavy breathing filled her chest as she anticipated for the brunette’s answer. Her coworkers didn’t know that Crystal had met her in that hair color, her real her, but the brunette did. She took a glimpse of the brunette’s face but all she could ever see was the confused look on her face, her eyebrows furrowed together. She looked surprised, as if she had been trying to figure out the rest of the things happening around her. </p><p>What Crystal answered made Gigi’s heart beat drop, the tears in her eyes continuing to form even if she tried hard to fight them off. “No. I don’t know her. I know the Cecilia I’ve been on dates with, but not her. That’s not her.” She said with a serious tone. The ginger-haired woman lifted her head and met with the brunette’s gaze for a quick, seeing the unfamiliar look on her face. Crystal immediately looked away. Gigi’s heart broke as she realized how the woman she loved couldn’t even look at her. It hurt to see her in pain but she knew she had a plan. She just didn’t know where this was going. </p><p>“Are you sure? Would you like a closer look?” Gigi watched as Emma took Crystal by the collar of her shirt, standing her up before she walked her closer to where she and Sanchez was standing. “Look at her, is the lack of red wig going to your head?”</p><p>Crystal standing too close to Gigi left a painful hole on the taller woman’s heart as she looked at the brunette’s face. She could see the red spot on her cheek, the tiny splatters of blood on the corner of her lips. It was painful to see, to see her get hurt and that she couldn’t do anything about it. </p><p>“Look at her. See, it’s her right? Your ‘Cecilia’ who dumped you. Well, this is the real her. A cold-blooded bitch.” The ginger-haired woman was about to run to Emma when a coworker held onto her arm firmly, stopping her. She glared at the rookie, her eyes burning with fire as her anger towards her continued to consume her mind.  </p><p>Emma was about to bring Crystal back to her seat when they heard the woman speak after a long time. “Sabrina… it means patience.” She whispered as she looked into Gigi’s eyes. It made the taller woman raise an eyebrow in confusion but hearing the brunette’s voice slowly calmed her down as she looked back at her pleading eyes. Despite the hurt she was feeling, the ginger-haired woman saw the determination and strength she knew Crystal had inside her. It was all she needed at that time, to believe, to keep on hoping that everything would be all right in spite of the hell they were currently in. </p><p>She wanted to keep staring at Crystal’s beautiful eyes but was cut short when Sanchez almost yelled, faced with the hardest decision of his career yet. “Fucking hell!”</p><p>Gigi’s work phone suddenly started ringing and she thanked god for the extra time she could get out of it.  She wasn’t sure if Crystal denying it all would help them, or her boss would believe Emma or herself, and she needed time to simmer down. She looked at the caller ID, taking a deep breath before showing it to her boss, “I need to take it.”</p><p>Sanchez paused as he looked at the phone then back at Gigi. “Go on. But I still don’t believe you, Genevieve. Eric, keep an eye on her and take her to the next room as soon as she’s done.” He said, assigning his man to follow Gigi to the hall. </p><p>Gigi was hesitant to walk out, glancing at the middle of the room as she held her phone in her hand. Her eyes met with Crystal’s hopeful yet broken gaze, she could see a small smile curving the brunette’s lips. It was a sign she was giving her, a sign that told her everything would be okay even though they both weren’t sure about it. She headed out, picking up the phone with trembling hands as she took a final look of Crystal. </p><p>She spoke like an automated response, reassuring the other person she’ll call as soon as possible to cut it short. Eric’s hand reached out to ask for her phone the second she hung up, making her remember all the times she was in the position of his. She handed the phone and let the man guide herself to the door right next to the one the brunette was in, not struggling to try and escape since she knew she couldn’t with Crystal still there.</p><p>“Your other phone,” Eric said as soon as they were inside, making Gigi reach for her back pocket and hand that one to him too. Then he patted her body, looking for any weapon she might’ve been carrying but not running into one since she should’ve been headed to the airport. “Good girl,” he said under his breath, making Gigi’s face turn sour as he pushed her towards the chair.</p><p>The ginger haired woman closed her eyes as she let her once coworker tie her hands, making sure she couldn’t escape with how much of a knowledge she had about the place. She was used to being the one to tie up, to interrogate or sometimes even torture. Many of the people she tied right on the same chair flashed before her closed eyes, comparing their pleading or rebellious eyes to her scared to even open ones.</p><p>“What will happen to her?” Gigi asked, finally looking around her as she heard the tall guy get up and take a few steps away. Her worried eyes locked with the mocking ones.</p><p>“Oh, so now you’re interested?” he asked and Gigi scoffed. </p><p>“I told you, she’s innocent…” she mumbled, “That’s all I care about, nothing about her whatsoever.” She lied easily even though all she cared about was her, and her wellbeing.</p><p>“We’ll see about that.” He left, leaving the ginger-haired girl alone with her thoughts. Her mind was all over the place in between Crystal’s hurting face, her safety in the future and how she felt replaced with the people she kept there before. The warm brown eyes filled with worry wouldn’t get out of her vision no matter how hard she tried to focus, giving her a perspective of her previous captors. </p><p>After a while that felt like forever, the heavy door opened once again, revealing Emma and Nicky, one of Gigi’s favorite coworkers. She struggled on her place, wanting to jump and punch the short, brown-haired girl as Nicky pushed her in and closed the door. </p><p>“Hey,” Nicky mumbled, obviously uncomfortable to see Gigi in the situation she was in. Gigi’s eyes locked on the perfectly manicured hand of hers kept on Emma’s arm, held a little too tight with her knuckles getting whiter.</p><p>“You were on that painting’s mission, weren’t you?” The ginger-haired girl knew she had an important one lately, she just didn’t know what it exactly was or what was the reason they suddenly decided to capture the brunette once again. The missed points on her mind started fitting one another when she thought about how it was supposed to be in the market that very day, Crystal’s team also out with theirs possibly, revealing how it wasn’t done yet. Nicky simply nodded, making Gigi turn her looks to Emma. “I’m going to end you,” she said with her hard, cold voice.</p><p>“If Sanchez doesn’t end you first…” Emma started with a smirk on her face, making Gigi struggle in her place once again to try and get out of the tight ropes restricting her. All she wanted to do was break her fingers that dared to touch Crystal.</p><p>“Keep your cool, Gee. We’ll figure this out,” Nicky said with her heavy accent, somehow relaxing the ginger-haired girl. “She’s on interrogation just as much as you two are.”</p><p>“It sure doesn’t feel like it,” the ginger-haired girl answered. After all, she was the one all tied up while Emma just had Nicky companying her. She knew she was the least trusted one there, as much as she hated to acknowledge it.</p><p>“Okay, few questions…” the platinum blonde woman changed the subject. “The night we stole, just before the news was out… Do you remember where you were? Someone that can be your alibi?”</p><p>Gigi thought back, remembering Nicky telling her how nervous she was for that specific piece and comforting her that day. She could remember going to Crystal’s after, the day they’ve slow-danced in her art room and shared some intimate moments. “I was with you that morning, remember?” </p><p>“And the evening?”</p><p>“I was home, nothing specific happened to remember,” she lied. Nicky exhaled, that wasn’t a good enough reason to believe her. </p><p>“And you?” she turned to Emma, who acted as if she thought for a second before proceeding to answer as if it was memorized, which it probably was, Gigi thought.</p><p>“I had a fake date, you can ask the restaurant for the receipt to confirm.” Nicky’s bleached eyebrows furrowed and Gigi caught the tension filling her body.</p><p>“Which restaurant?” </p><p>“...Our usual, the one Sanchez owns on 7th Street.” Emma stated, looking everywhere except Nicky’s eyes. </p><p>“Is it the one with the buyer you were supposed to convince?” she asked and the brunette nodded quickly with confidence beaming through her. The platinum blonde girl exhaled with frustration as she pushed Emma to the door, guiding her out and leaving Gigi out of blue.</p><p>“Where are you going?” she called out behind Nicky, who spoke without turning back.</p><p>“We have some sorting to do.”</p><p>Gigi was then left alone with her own thoughts. She tried to process what had happened before her, beginning from the interrogation between her and Nicky and the bitch she hated the most at that time. She went back to the sight she discovered in the other room, the way she couldn’t do anything about Crystal being held captive once again even though she did her best to convince everyone else that the brunette was innocent. She couldn’t help but blame herself, blame herself from all the trouble the brunette had gone through ever since she met her. She couldn’t even get mad at her for giving her the wrong information in the beginning, when she didn’t even know the whole truth too. </p><p>Seeing Crystal being helpless like that couldn’t help but make Gigi burst into tears. Her eyes lingered at the metal door, wishing for anyone to stop by, to tell her that the brunette was okay. It would have been better if she would see Crystal running to her, to hug her like how she always did, to share the warmth she always had in her. </p><p>Gigi knew she was being delusional but all she could ever imagine was Crystal’s figure running through that door, to hug her and to set her free. For a split second, she could see the lady’s sweet smile and honey-filled eyes staring back at her, telling her that everything was okay. In her mind, she could hear the brunette’s voice, her laughter, and her telling her that they would be able to run away from now on, that they could stay away from all the dangers, like how they planned. She could feel her fingers running through her skin, caressing her in the softest and loveliest way possible. She could feel her presence, it seemed all too realistic but also eerily dreamy. </p><p>Crystal’s figure disappeared right in front of her when two deafening shots were heard from the next room, next to the one where the ginger-haired girl was waiting nervously in confusion. Her heart felt like exploding with the sharp, muffled voice filling the room she was in, tears rushing to her eyes as she struggled once again. “No!” she screamed. This time, she kept trying; trying to get up and run to her lover next door. Although she was able to keep strong all these hours, she couldn’t care less at that exact moment as sobs escaped her lips, her whole body shaking while she cried her heart out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...........yxb hides</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Genevieve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw // grief</p><p>(and feel free to add in the comments if you saw something that could be triggering, we'd love to add here on the notes)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had no idea how long it had been since the last tear left her body when Gigi found herself staring at the metal door mindlessly. It suddenly opened, making the ginger-haired woman squirm and almost jump off in surprise. She bowed her head down, to conceal her swollen red eyes to whoever entered the room. She had no energy left on her body as her mind tried its best to stop the gunshots that kept ringing in her ears. </p><p>The woman felt cold fingers holding onto her chin before lifting it up, meeting with the eyes of her boss. She couldn’t look at him straight in the eyes and so her gaze focused on the bloody t-shirt he was wearing, her eyes welling up once again.</p><p>“You’re done here, you can go home.” Sanchez's low voice was heard but Gigi couldn’t focus. She could just feel her boss untying the rope wrapped around her wrists, setting her free but she stayed frozen, she couldn’t bring herself to stand up or leave that place without knowing how Crystal was or if she was still even alive. </p><p>“What do you mean?” the ginger-haired woman asked with her voice cracking after all the crying, the taste of salty tears still on her lips. </p><p>The tall, dark skinned guy turned around, facing the fragile looking girl, “You said you wanted out, didn’t you? I got my payback, you’re free now.”</p><p>Gigi furrowed her eyebrows as she rubbed her marked wrists, feeling like she could still feel the ropes on them, “Payback? For what?”</p><p>Sanchez let out a deep, low chuckle, “For falling in love with the enemy.”</p><p>Finally, Gigi’s eyes met his, unable to say anything back. He knew, he finally knew and it meant the end of the world for her. She glanced at him with pleading looks for a second before dropping her head low, her whole body feeling numb as she tried to gather some energy to deny although she knew it was pointless now.</p><p>The ginger-haired woman saw Sanchez walking out of the room. He took one last look at Gigi who he knew was going to ask something. However, the woman couldn’t bring herself to talk as words couldn’t come out of her throat. She wanted to ask about the brunette but she knew herself was too weak to do so.</p><p>“She’s been dealt with.” Sanchez stated with his cold voice before exiting the room, leaving Gigi stunned with tears streaming down her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>It had been weeks since Gigi last stepped in the office and was set free from all the mess her job entailed. She was finally out, like how she had always dreamed. However, she couldn’t celebrate when she knew she couldn’t achieve the rest of her dreams without the one person who made her dream again. </p><p>It was a day before her flight and the ginger-haired woman decided to visit the place she had been avoiding for weeks. She had been wanting to visit, to check everything but she knew how painful it would be to enter the house once owned by the person she considered as her home. But that day, she finally gained the courage to go, to walk inside her house one last time before she finally left everything behind. </p><p>Gigi was only planning to get some of the clothes and books she left in the brunette’s place and was only thinking of staying for a short while. She was already standing in front of her door when she couldn’t bring herself to turn the knob, to feel the emptiness of the once full and happy home. In her mind, she would expect Crystal to be standing at the other side of the door, to be cooking for her or wearing her favourite shirt that she used when she was inspired to paint. She wanted to see her on the other side even though she knew how impossible that might be. </p><p>Once inside, she ran off to the kitchen and opened herself a bottle of wine, the only companion she had for the last few weeks. It was the only remedy she had from all the pain she had been suppressing after the last day she entered her office building, the last day she saw the brunette. She easily downed one bottle while she sat on the countertop, her mind unconsciously bringing back all the memories they had shared in that exact same room. Half of Gigi’s mind wanted to block off all the thoughts that had been recurring in her head, that half which made her reach for another bottle and drink it with ease. </p><p>Staring at the kitchen stove reminded Gigi of the days Crystal would cook breakfast for her, how she almost burned toast or the pancake she had made for her. She could hear the woman laugh, her infectious joy seeping through the ginger-haired woman’s system, forming a small smile on her lips. She then dropped her upper body and lied down on top of the cold, marble counter, her head upside down as her eyes met the living room. </p><p>Her vision was dizzy but she could see two figures running around the living room before pulling their bodies together, slow dancing to some music she couldn’t hear. A smile crept up on her face while a tear broke on her eyes as she continued watching the two dancing across the room. It reminded her of the time she and Crystal danced around the house, the happiest she had ever been. She could still feel the warmth of the brunette pressed against her body, as if she was there with her. Her lips pressed against her, her hands touching her skin in a way she was never touched before, with all the tenderness and care the brunette had, she could all feel it. She wanted to get up and sway along to the invisible music, to dance like how she did with the woman she loved the most. She wanted to go back to that time, to tell her that she believed every little thing she said, that she believed all the dreams they shared. </p><p>Gigi reminisced about the dream Crystal shared with her, the one where they would live by the suburbs with their cat in a lake house she had designed for the two of them. She wanted that dream so bad, to live in peace with her. If she could, she would bring back time to the moment they planned on running away together and never left her side instead. She would’ve stayed with her every minute of that day until they were able to ride the plane to wherever it would have taken them. She regretted ever leaving her side, leaving her alone only to be taken away by her team. </p><p>Her heart broke once again when Crystal’s face flashed through her mind, the helpless gaze she had when she last saw her. She could still see her small smile but it all faded when she could just remember how she was tied up, the blood spots on her face, the pain she was feeling. She hated herself for it, for not being able to protect the brunette right there and then. She could’ve, she would’ve if given the chance, especially now that she knew Sanchez was aware of the clandestine relationship they shared. She would have kissed her one last time and not let go, if only she knew. She regretted not saving her, instead of just protecting her through the cover up she did. For her, it would’ve been the biggest regret she had in her entire life. </p><p>For what seemed like eternity, Gigi finally stood up from where she was lying down, jumping off the countertop and went to proceed to the bedroom to get her other stuff. Her knees were wobbling, just like her vision, as she felt how intoxicated she really was. She made sure to make it quick, to just get all the things she needed instead of staying longer and stare at all the items Crystal left behind. However, she was weak and drunk and so she took herself to the brunette’s bed and lied down for a couple of minutes, burying herself with the pillows and blanket, inhaling the scent she left behind. It reminded her too much of her lover’s sweet scent, of how she would bury her face on her neck and wished to stay there forever. Even in her numb state, she could feel the tears streaming down her face as she let herself cry, letting herself grieve and pour all the pain out even though she knew crying wouldn’t be enough. </p><p>After she went on with her business, she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, her hand lingering on the door knob as she could remember the last time they spent together inside, all the kisses and hugs they have shared. They were all bittersweet memories, something she would easily go back to if given the chance.</p><p>She was about to leave the place when her eyes caught the door on the furthest part of the house, the room where Crystal kept all her art. A part of her wanted to stop by, to stay for a little bit longer and to look at all the masterpieces the brunette left behind. She knew this would be the last time she would visit and so she didn’t stop herself anymore. She made her way towards the guest room and opened the knob immediately, revealing all the beauty in that room. Her feet brought her to every piece, staring majestically at all the artworks Crystal did. She couldn’t help but be left amazed by how talented the woman was, and she missed it. She missed watching her stare at the artworks she recreated and feel all the soul and emotions she poured on her works. </p><p>When she was about to exit the room, she noticed one painting that was sitting at the back of the door, covered with white cloth. She moved closer to it, her heart thumping with nervousness against her chest as she pulled the cloth off, revealing a very beautiful painting of a woman smiling. Her eyes broke into tears once more as she realized who the painting was, it was a portrait of her, the real Gigi that she revealed with the brunette. It was a picture of her, complete with her ginger hair and honey brown eyes that she only showed Crystal. Her hand reached out to touch Crystal’s brush stroke, as if imagining the brunette touching the painting just like how she did. She wanted to feel the brunette’s fingers, how delicate it all was as she brushed her fingers on the corner of the canvas. She had her thumb run along the signature at the lower corner of the painting, a small smile appearing on her face as she saw Crystal’s name on it. </p><p>“I miss you…” she mumbled to herself as she continued staring at the painting. </p><p>Something in her mind told her to grab the painting, to take it with her as a reminder of the love she shared with Crystal. She wanted something to remind her of, a physical reminder of the brunette’s existence, other than all the memories she stored up in her mind. </p><p>Gigi didn’t have the strength to fight herself for that decision and so she just picked up the canvas with her weak arms. She was about to leave the room when she saw an object drop from the art piece. She stared at it for a few seconds before realizing it was an envelope. The woman then bent down to see the brunette’s handwriting on top of the paper. </p><p>
  
</p><p>She opened up the envelope and saw the letter inside and two boarding tickets. She hasn’t started yet but her eyes were already full of tears. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gigi’s trembling hands picked up the plane tickets that were attached with the letter, her loud sobs echoing across the room. It broke her heart once more, how much the brunette had planned for the two of them. She wanted them all to come true as she closed her eyes shut while holding the letter close to her heart. She cried and cried as long as she could while the thoughts of Crystal kept recurring in her mind. She held onto the letter just like how she held onto her for strength, like how she held onto her during the times she needed someone the most. </p><p>Crystal was her strength and her weakness, the person who made her feel alive once again and told her that it was okay to dream in spite of all the mess her life was in. She was her sunshine, the person she deemed the most important, even more important than her own life. Crystal was that one person that kept her alive during her darkest times, the one person she would wake up for. She had been a significant part of her life and having her gone forever broke Gigi the most. </p><p>Gigi wanted to stay there, to keep all the Crystal-ness that lingered in that house but she knew that she shouldn’t. The woman knew that the brunette wouldn’t like it if she just stayed there, she would have wanted her to start anew and fresh, to go on with her life. And so, she brought herself to stand up and bring all the objects she wanted with her. </p><p>Her fingers were wrapped around the door knob as she took one last look of the house for the last time, a bittersweet smile smeared across her face as all the memories came rushing once again. Gigi took a deep breath before mumbling, “Thank you, Crystal.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-----------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The ginger-haired woman stood before her door, looking through her purse to find her crowded key chain, raising it with victory as soon as her slender fingers came across it. She finally opened the door, taking her heels off as soon as she stepped inside. Roaming the busy city of Paris without the fear of her old occupation was better than she could ever imagine, even with the stinging feeling of the memory of the brunette in her chest, but it sure was tiring. </p><p>She looked down as she took one heel off, her eyes catching the envelope slid under the door. It was barely a month since she moved into the cramped apartment, and she couldn’t remember anyone that could send her a letter of some sort. She quickly snatched her other heel off, leaning down to grab the creme colored paper with curious eyes. </p><p>Gigi dropped her purse on the table she had next to the door, walking inside the studio apartment as she turned the envelope around to look for a clue of where it could be from. It was weird seeing it all clear, no address whatsoever on it like someone deliberately came to leave it just for her. Her pale fingers found one end of it, carefully ripping to reveal the card inside.</p><p>Talia was the first name she could read, written in a beautiful font that hurt her more than anything else could. Her eyebrows knitted together as she made her way to the open kitchen area while she read the rest. It was an invitation to a gallery that wasn’t far from her apartment, which surprised her since she was still just an art history student and not yet a professional artist. There wasn’t any information about the artist on the card, just the name and the date, and it felt too suspicious to the ginger haired girl. It felt like someone was picking on her, trying to open a barely-closed wound. </p><p>She poured herself a drink after letting the piece of card down on her small table, drinking it in one go as the brunette girl’s last look at her lingered before her brown eyes. After all these years, it still hurt just the same. She still blamed herself for the life of an innocent person, even more, the innocent person she loved.</p><p>The drink burnt her throat as she made a sour face, immediately pouring another one as her eyes stuck on the invitation and made her spill. She cleaned it in between curse words spilling from her lips before leaving the kitchen area and getting out of the space she could look at the invitation for hours.</p><p>Her eyes stuck on her reflection as she made her way to the big, white couch with all sorts of throw pillows on it. She stood still for a second, a bittersweet smile occupying her lips as she recalled how good it felt to reveal her true self to the brunette. She thought back to how alive she felt in the presence of her warmth, how her soft kiss felt on her numb body like she was inviting her back to life.</p><p>Tears were filling her eyes as she buried herself on the couch, looking for the comfort she was missing on her drink. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, feeling like Crystal was there to tease her for them. It was too good to even dream of, but her sweet laughter still filled her ears as the tears she tried to wipe away kept coming.</p><p>No matter how numb she felt, no matter how many years have passed… Crystal’s memory was still alive with her, living deep buried in her heart. The short time they’ve spent together was forever engraved in her heart as something to cherish until the end of her days. Keeping the memory of her alive was the reason that kept the ginger-haired woman breathing, still living through all the pain filling her chest knowing it was what Crystal would’ve wanted. When all she wanted to do was keep on loving her without doing anything else, she couldn’t keep out of life with the dark brown eyes on her memory as clear as the day they'd first linked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yxb hiding continues... jk</p><p>follow us on twt if u want to clown together from time to time. however, threats are not appreciated &lt;3<br/>@psychedeiique<br/>@yekaterinasbby</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Talia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw // death and sort of suicidal thoughts implied</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The woman was still on the same spot, her limbs numb with the amount of time she spent tied when the girl with the French accent she first saw a few minutes ago pushed Emma into the room. Everyone but her turned to them, not expecting to see the two of them back so soon. The French girl pushed the shorter one to the wall, taking out the small glock she had on her body to keep her in her place. Emma raised her hands in defense, her eyes growing with fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t the mission I asked you about,” Nicky stated with her calm voice and the curly brunette looked up finally to watch the scene before her. She caught how afraid Emma now looked, “That wasn’t yours. You aren’t supposed to know about that one, so I would like to hear you explain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I heard from-” she started stumbling as Sanchez took a step in to stand right beside his worker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicky turned to him in sync with Emma’s pleading eyes as he kept his eyes on the shorter woman, “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alyssa</span>
  </em>
  <span> mission, remember?” she asked her boss and he nodded in silence. “She wasn’t involved in that one and yet she knew.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explain!” he growled and Emma jumped in her place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the one to be interrogated here! Why don’t you ask Crystal about Joseph instead? Getting her to talk about her boss seems more important than this silly, little interrogation game Nicky has got going on.” She tried to defend herself with everything she could at the last second. Hearing the name made Crystal sit up, her eyebrows knitted together with confusion reading on her face. The brunette stared at the scene before her, the pieces finally clicking together in her mind. It all made sense to her, all the details and stories Emma shared earlier that she wasn’t supposed to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know about Jo-” Nicky was cut off when Sanchez reached for the small gun in her hand, the black metal almost disappearing in his big, dark hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal’s trembling knees distracted her from the last conversation between the people around her, the fear of the sight of the gun blocking her from registering every information that happened in the span of seconds. It all happened too fast, the brunette woman closed her eyes shut right before the finger on the trigger pulled back once, the hammer’s sound resonated again and it pulled for one more time, the voice echoing in the room and seeping through no matter how sound proof it was. Her whole body continued to tremble as the sound of a petite body falling followed, tears streaming down her cheeks freely finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept her eyes closed as she quietly sobbed until she heard the tall man stepping towards her and grabbing her chin to make her look up. She faced the bloody t-shirt first, then the furious look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eric will take you to the airport. You saw nothing here. You will leave and never come back, understood?” Crystal nodded her head quickly. She wasn’t sure why he was showing pity now but she was smart enough to take the offer and leave. “I won’t be as merciful as Gigi if you ever step back in this country, you know I mean it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi. The name being mentioned made her worries increase about the girl she last saw being taken away. She wanted to ask about her, she desperately needed to know, but she didn’t have the luxury of showing how much she cared about her, not wanting to risk Gigi furthermore as she revealed their relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this?” Crystal asked with all the last energy she had left in her body. He let her chin go and Crystal’s eyes went back down to his t-shirt, blurring everything else in the room for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re replaceable, no matter how good you are. I can’t stop your team for plagiarism, I can stop you from following my footsteps though.” He replied patiently. Crystal kept her mouth shut as the boss walked away and the girl with the accent walked towards her instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let the platinum blonde haired girl untie her as she remained quiet. When she was finally set free, she looked up at the woman with the accent, who she identified as Nicky. The woman recognized the look on her face while she put a palm on her cheek, a touch of reassurance. “She’s fine. Don’t worry about her. Worry about yourself for now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal nodded before taking a deep breath as she stood up, her legs quivering after all the sitting and tying down she had for as long as it had been. She walked towards the door and followed Eric out in the hallways. The brunette had the urge to look back, to search for the woman she wanted to be with the most but all she did was look down as she knew it was the only way she could protect the both of them at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It pained her how she couldn’t see the ginger-haired woman before she left for good, how she couldn’t even bid her goodbye. It was a bittersweet moment, how she was finally free yet she was alone, without Gigi. She made a  promise to herself and it somehow made her feel better, reassuring her that everything will be okay in time. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Three years after being sent away by Sanchez, Crystal found herself in a little apartment just outside Paris. It had been a big dream of hers to step into the city of her dreams and finally, she was able to visit and even live near it. She spent years of moving around, country to country, until she finally settled on the place she had been dreaming of ever since. It wasn’t a choice that she had to move from different places again and again, it was because of her former job, until she was able to quit when she was able to pay all her dues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had brought her mother with her in one of the European cities she visited and had her settle to a place she liked, somewhere far from all the urban noise, just like how she imagined. She would visit her from time to time, to see how she was doing and to take care of her. But other than that, she continued to go around the countries in search of someone she thought she had lost forever, Gigi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all this time, she couldn’t bring herself to forget about the ginger-haired woman who she considered as her only hope.  Even though the possibility of her hiding or even gone came to her mind, she shoved the thought away, hopeful that the woman she loved the most was still alive and that someday would be reconnected with her. All she ever dreamed of at that time was to meet Gigi once again and rekindle all the love they have shared and the time they have lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that she was in France, she felt more at home than ever. She was desperate to meet her and something in her gut told her that she was still alive, that the possibility of meeting her was bigger than ever. With that, she kept believing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette took a deep breath as she stood outside a fancy restaurant. After receiving the text, she immediately ran to the meeting place, obviously excited after the news she just received. She brushed her fingers through her hair before entering the place, looking for the table she was supposed to go to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, nice to see you again.” The guy sitting on the chair across from her stood up to shake her hand before letting her sit down first. He was wearing a suit, looking professional as ever as he held onto an envelope he placed on top of the table. Crystal’s eyes were locked on the said envelope, her heart beating loudly against her chest as she knew she would finally get the answers from all the questions she had been asking and searching for all these years. “Here is all I could find, Miss </span>
  <em>
    <span>Talia</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After hearing the name, a smile plastered across Crystal’s face. Talia, a dew from heaven, was the name the ginger-haired woman gave her years prior to that. It was the name she said she could have if she had any other name. It meant so much for Crystal that it stuck around, and she eventually used it to protect herself through the years. She didn’t have much to hide from but she felt like she should and that name was the first one that came to her mind. It was the only thing that she held on to that she associated Gigi with, other than all the memories they have shared that she kept in her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s cut to the chase.” The brunette whispered before the guy subtly slid the envelope across the table towards her. She picked it up, hopes high up as she wished to see any good news about the ginger-haired woman she had been trying to locate. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Gigi’s candid photos, of all the information she needed. She knew the woman would still be alive but she couldn’t expect how destiny was being kind to them after all these years. The ginger-haired woman was living in the very city she dreamed of, in Paris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made her exhale a sigh of relief as she continued reading through the information the guy gave her. As a thank you, Crystal slid him a thick envelope full of cash for his service before she picked herself up and left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette stayed inside her car as she picked up her phone, calling her agent. “Let’s do it,” she stated as she finally agreed to the exhibit she had been offered ever since she landed in the country. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal, or as she was now known for– Talia, was an up and coming artist. No one knew her personally exactly, other than her agent. She became popular because of all her works while she remained an anonymous, faceless artist. Many people had theories of who she might be but none was ever right. She wanted to hide not because she was scared but as part of an elaborate plan she had been planning for years. It all finally came together after the final piece of the puzzle was revealed to her today, that Gigi was still alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her only a week to prepare for the exhibit as all of her works were already made, just the go signal was needed from her to open the gallery. She wanted it all to be perfect, to go according to her plan. It would be a first for the two of them and she wanted to surprise her, to make her feel proud of her after all these years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After knowing her information, Crystal, from time to time, would drive by the ginger-haired woman’s apartment to check up on her. She wanted to make sure she was okay, that she was safe and happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one time when she almost bumped into her when she accidentally walked into her in the coffee shop beneath the woman’s apartment. It was a nerve wrecking moment for Crystal as she wasn’t that ready to meet Gigi that time. She wanted everything to be perfect so she left the shop quickly with her head hung low, not even getting the coffee she paid for. She paced to her car, making sure no one was around as she practically threw herself in whilst taking in deep, heaved and adrenaline filled breaths. What she missed was the taller woman’s eyes lingering on her as she left with quick steps before she shook herself off and told herself to not to be ridiculous. To Gigi, Crystal was gone, and it was just a trick her mind was playing her with her pain still feeling so new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the time, Crystal wanted to just run, knock on her apartment door and just hug her right there and then, but she stopped herself. She didn’t want to surprise her that way, she wanted it to be magical even though a part of her knew any moment spent with Gigi was magical. Still, Gigi was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her days with, so she believed they deserved a beautiful reunion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the eve before her gallery opening, she drove by Gigi’s apartment to drop by an invitation for her to visit her exhibit. After sliding it under her door, she stayed by her car for a little while, waiting to get a sight of the ginger-haired woman. She knew what she was doing was getting creepy but she couldn’t help it, she just wanted to run to her and kiss her like how they did years prior. It was the hardest part, not running to her even though she really wanted to. For now, she just satisfied herself with just looking at her from afar, admiring the ever beauty of her ginger locks flowing from her head, the friendly smile she had on her face whenever she would greet a stranger. It was enough for Crystal, for now. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the day Gigi was dreading and the day Crystal couldn’t be more excited for came. Whilst Crystal was up early in the morning, getting ready for the moment she waited for years, Gigi could barely leave the bed. The morning breeze sent shivers over her body, seeping through the window she forgot to close at night. She stared at the ceiling for a few moments after turning her alarm off, her consciousness already aware of what day it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the exhibition that carried the same name she gave to the brunette in mind, the ginger-haired woman was thinking about her lover more than usual that day. Her honey brown eyes stuck on the invitation card hung on her fridge before she opened it to prepare breakfast. Her heart ached with yearning for something she never had, yearning for seeing the brunette’s petite body wrapped in an oversize t-shirt, making pancakes for her again as they wasted at least one to make out in between preparations. She daydreamt of leaving sloppy kisses to her tan neck as she absentmindedly prepared for herself and ate, her eyes locking with the card multiple times even when she tried to busy herself with other stuff as she sat alone on her table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to go there, especially after hearing so much about the mysterious artist but never getting to see their artwork that felt absurdly familiar in person. She was unsure of the sketchy looking invitation but it was a great opportunity, and intriguing if she had to be honest. No matter how much she dreaded it, she was determined to get out of her comfort zone for the day and go there despite how much seeing the name all around would hurt her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi did everything she could to postpone leaving the house. Tidying around even though it was already neat, taking a long shower as she tried to wipe away her thoughts and spending hours to choose an outfit she couldn’t care less about. When she was finally done with her makeup, which took a long time since she had to cover her puffy eyes and the dark circles under them, she realized it was time to go if she wanted to actually go and not spend the night drinking away as she gave up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She arrived at the place just as it was about to get crowded for the opening night, showing her invitation to be let in. She placed it to the jacket’s pocket she was wearing as a dress as she walked in, grabbing a champagne on her way. Walking into the room full of art that felt like Crystal’s hurt her, but she linked the familiar feeling to the fact that she wouldn’t leave her mind the whole day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi started walking around, her mind on the brunette rather than the beautiful art pieces before her as she did. All she wished for was to be next to her, to roam around hand in hand and listen to her talk about the pieces for hours to end. Her eyes started welling up when she felt shifting in her pocket, catching her off guard as she couldn’t find a second to look back to understand what it was. She furrowed her eyebrows as she reached for whatever was left on there, running into a smaller piece of card she was sure wasn’t there before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrows knitted when she faced the familiar handwriting and the little heart attached to the note, feeling like she was dreaming. She pinched herself to make sure before looking down at her drink, wondering if it was its fault but knowing she never once took it out of her sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely, it couldn’t be the brunette that was supposed to be long gone by then. A tear escaped her in sync with a little sniff as she found a table to leave her glass at before making sure she drank it all, needing the extra courage. She found the stairs leading up, climbing with fast but sheepish steps. Finally, after wanting to turn back countless times as she thought to herself how ridiculous the situation was, she was faced with the cracked opened door and the beautiful sunset colors spilling through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She carefully pushed the door further, her heart feeling heavier on her chest as she faced the sun shining far into the horizon and making it hard to see the short figure standing close to the edge. Her breath caught short when her hand found her forehead to make it easier to see, seeing the curly hair spilling down the sparkly blazer of the suit the woman was wearing. The rhinestones caught the sun and reflected it back to her as she took a step further, trying to comprehend what was before her eyes. Gigi took a step back after she was left frozen while staring at the figure in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, this is impossible. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself as her eyes continued to focus on the person near the edge, making sure she wasn’t daydreaming. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It couldn’t be her,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she convinced herself as she thought that she was just daydreaming. Perhaps, she was. The sunset view and the scenery was way too good to be true, way too perfect for it to be something in her reality. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is all just a joke. I’m just kidding myself. </span>
  </em>
  <span>With that idea in mind, Gigi turned her back and decided to go back to the gallery when she heard a voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry. I thought you were someone I knew. I must leave. Sorry to bother you.” she tried her best to speak in French as her broken voice decided to betray her. She was about to head back to the door when the voice called her name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gigi.” The ginger-haired woman was left astounded, frozen in her spot, as she heard the familiar voice call her name. It sent shivers down her spine, the hair on her arm raised up as her mind tried to register the person’s voice. It had been such a long time since she last heard that voice but it still felt as fresh and similar. In her heart, she knew who that voice belonged to, to the person she had been dreaming of seeing once again. Her throat felt like closing up when she saw the figure moving closer to her, revealing her face. Her hands immediately moved to her mouth, covering them as sobs started to pour out of her. It felt like her blood left her body as the cool gentle breeze of the twilight sky brushed against her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crystal?” she asked with a shaky voice, using the name she thought she would never get to call again. The brunette looked at her with the biggest smile on her face as tears continued leaving her eyes involuntarily next to audible sobs. It made Crystal furrow her eyebrows as the two made their way closer to each other and met one another with the tightest hug they ever had. “Oh my god, it is you,” she barely said, embracing the warmth of the woman wrapping her arms around the slender figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s me,” Crystal mumbled against her chest but Gigi was unable to hear with the loud buzzing sound in her ears. “Shh, it’s okay.” The brunette ran her fingers through Gigi's ginger hair, trying to soothe her. After a few moments, the ginger-haired woman pulled back to look her right in the eye, memorizing every single feature of the tan’s face once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought- I thought you were-” she started sobbing again, burying her nose on the curly hair she missed so much and never thought of seeing again. She inhaled the intoxicating scent deep inside her lungs like she looked for physical affirmations of the brunette actually being there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought what, baby?” Crystal asked as she pulled away and cupped the pale face with both hands, pushing the black streams of tears away with her thumbs as she worriedly looked into the honey brown eyes that shone with the orange hues of the sky shining around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The gunshots… Sanchez told me you were dealt with,” Gigi’s voice broke. Crystal’s face started to soften as she realized how she must’ve thought she was dead all these years, her heart aching with the pain she now was sharing with the ginger-haired girl. She hugged her again, as tight as she could while she could hear the sobs once more. “Crystal, I thought you were gone. I was going crazy… I thought I lost you forever...” she whispered but the shorter woman heard it still, her eyes welling up as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, I’m not going anywhere this time… I’m here Gee,” she said time after time after time… She could hear how much hurt the taller woman was and she regretted not meeting her the first moment she saw her in the city. She knew she couldn’t erase the pain of the past few years away, but she was willing to try and comfort her. “I swear if I knew I wouldn’t wait a second to run to your door, hold you in my arms once again… I just thought this was the least I could do to make up for the years spent not being able to cherish you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi pulled away this time, a broken smile on her face as her mind slowly started wrapping around everything that had gone down. Her eyes rapidly shifted from each feature to another, as if double-checking every bit and parts of her face, knowing deep in her heart that she was real. It was Crystal, it actually was her and not the daydream version she wished to be with everyday. It was the tiny face of the woman she adored before her eyes for real this time, looking deep into her eyes with all the worry in the world carrying in hers. She caressed the brunette’s cheek with her thumb before speaking, “It’s…” she stuttered shakily, “It’s okay, Crys. This… Holding you again is all that matters.” She leaned down and hungrily clashed her lips with the soft pink ones, feeling like all the hurt she felt through those years melted away with their lips together once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve looked for you for years, but it was as if you’ve vanished,” the brunette said when she could find time in between the kisses. They both shared some giggles as they tried to talk yet the other would cut them off with hungry yet tender kisses. Gigi rested her forehead on Crystal’s as their breaths mixed, still feeling like she was in a dream that was too good to be true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t exist too much to begin with…” she said, remembering her late occupation that sent shivers down her spine. Without Crystal, she was practically lifeless, even with how much she tried to become more lively and to focus on her studies, she was still unhappy, lackluster. She was so close to giving up, but a part of her pushed her to keep going. Now with the brunette back, it was like she was brought back to life once again, her face lighting up with all the happiness she never knew she could ever have once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal cupped both of her cheeks once more, the taller woman melting into her touch. She barely knew what she was waiting for, what she was living for all these years but now, it all seemed to make sense. “I’m glad you are here, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi saw the tears forming on the brunette’s eyes so she decided to change the conversation, now that they had all the time in the world to talk as much as they pleased. “So… Talia, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal giggled lowly, wiping the tears in her eyes away quickly, “I needed a piece of you to carry with me… To remember why I was doing what I was doing everyday, to give me the strength to carry on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheesy.” The ginger-haired woman faced her again, tucking a strand of curly hair behind her ear as it was now Crystal’s turn to lean on her hand as she teased her, “You’re never allowed out of my sight now, Talia,” she said before leaving a peck to the soft lips. “Gosh, I have so many questions…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have nothing but time now,” Crystal whispered, feeling too blessed to be with the taller woman once again. She now had one of her hands placed on the woman’s hips, holding her close to her. They shared a small smile before she spoke again, “You weren’t really paying attention to the pieces downstairs, were you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi giggled this time as she let Crystal fix her smudged makeup. She had a smile on her face but when she spoke, her voice gave away how nervous and lonely she was. “I was too busy thinking about you all day today... Your warm embrace, how your lips felt on mine, how-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette realized the change in her voice and kissed her before she started crying again and it seemed to work. “That sounds kinky to me,” she whispered to her lips as she pulled away, making Gigi let out a little giggle in between sniffs and succeeding in her mission of distraction. “I want you to see them before we leave, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ginger-haired woman nodded softly, letting the brunette hold her hand and lead her back downstairs. Crystal staying anonymous helped them roam around freely as she pulled her to the piece closest to the door, Gigi finally taking a good look at all of her artworks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first one was a piece that felt like a collage one, a black haired woman surrounded with an art piece the brunette copied before and all sorts of stuff you could find in a museum. Down to the velvet ropes, golden frames and busts and more. This time, happy tears filled her eyes as they went to the name of the artwork, seeing the name </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nathalie </span>
  </em>
  <span>written down in a simple font. The taller woman turned to the woman looking up at her with curious eyes, giving her a quick peck before she pulled her to the next one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long, blonde haired woman caught her eye this time as the centerpiece. One side of the canvas was filled with a martini glass, a place that looked like a club with red tones occupying it like the scarf she was wearing that day while the other side looked way more darker. A knife caught her eye next to ropes in front of the colors that mirrored the dimly lit place they’ve been in that night. She also saw a tattoo on the neck, making her touch the barely erased one on her own skin. The name of the piece was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mia</span>
  </em>
  <span> this time, she checked it quickly before giving another peck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just kiss me in every piece,” Crystal joked as she led her to another one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can and I will,” Gigi said, making the brunette chuckled as they halted to a stop before an almost white, platinum blonde haired woman centered piece. Gigi took in the black, tulle looking fabric covered side, the long bar chair and a piece of cardboard painted with a number on it as they’ve used in auctions. “Tiffany,” she said with a giggle before stealing another kiss. “I see what you’re doing here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next one was Cecilia, with the red hair and bangs, surrounded by the restaurant items and the place that was decorated with light colors. Then came Valerie with her mullet, drawn in the back alley with fearless eyes. Gigi sensed the time gap between the day she revealed herself to the brunette to the next one called Olivia, another museum-inspired one with a brunette woman this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pieces and the side ones came to an end when Gigi walked close to one named Sabrina, showing her as a short blonde-haired woman. The eyes were sad yet a hint of hope showed this time, blood red occupying the dark piece that only highlighted the blonde woman’s face. That painting made her tears well up as she remembered that horrible day, the time they got separated. She squeezed the brunette’s hand as she examined the more simpler piece, looking for strength there before Crystal led her to a quieter side of the gallery to keep her away from the piece that made her remember too many horrible memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crystal, that was…” Gigi tried to start as a smile occupied the brunette’s face. Her mind lingered on the Sabrina one, remembering how only herself was highlighted there and feeling like she let her down as she was supposed to be her light there. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you,” she said with a low, soft voice as the brunette’s eyebrows furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even the thought of you protects me,” Crystal answered, cupping the pale face. “Did you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I loved it,” the ginger-haired woman stated with a soft voice. She became quiet as her eyes lingered around the room, looking around once again to all the stunning pieces filling the walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you hated to be these women… But all of them show how strong you are, how you could keep you under all of that. They were all a piece of you, Gigi, and I love every piece of you…” The taller woman couldn’t help but grab the slim waist to pull her close, their noses brushing for a second as she looked at the brunette with still hardly believing eyes before she met their lips. The brunette continued after the short kiss, “Although I’m missing a piece… The first one I painted, one that I couldn’t finish at first as I didn’t know this Gigi yet, I lost it. Sorry I couldn’t show it to you.” she said, caressing Gigi’s cheek again as their skins contrasted beautifully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t keep me under all of that, but you did. You could see me under all of those, reading right through me with your curious little eyes,” she giggled against Crystal’s lips. “I didn’t know this Gigi before you either. You pulled her out, and as a thank you for that, I would love to return that painting to its rightful owner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette pulled back with her eyebrows furrowed to the light-hearted joking, “Wait, you have it with you?” she asked and the ginger-haired woman nodded. “I was so afraid it was gone forever…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was so afraid you were gone forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Gigi thought but she buried the self-sabotaging thought right back in her mind. “Would you mind picking it up by yourself then?” she asked as she threw the curly hair back, her hand gliding through Crystal’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the brunette agreed and they got ready to leave, Gigi’s skeptical eyes lingered on her for longer than appropriate. A part of her still couldn’t believe what she was seeing. It all felt like a dream, just like one of the days when she would imagine Crystal by her side as she drowned herself with alcohol. It drove her almost to insanity as the pain woke her up each day. It left a big impact in her life, a big hole in her heart that took years of getting used to. She knew it wouldn’t be easy to heal, at least not right away. Even so, now that she had Crystal by her side, something that seemed impossible to her hours ago, she knew they could wrap each other’s wounds and leave tender kisses to the healed ones just like how they used to. A sweet smile crept on her lips as she held the brunette close by her waist whilst they stepped onto the cold night, remembering how good her warmth felt once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two found themselves inside Gigi’s car after the taller woman parked it outside her apartment, Crystal brushing the tip of her fingers on top of the other’s hand while she continued staring at her just like the rest of the car ride. “What?” The brunette shook her head before quickly leaning in, the two kissing each other with as much passion as they had years ago. They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other as Gigi placed Crystal on top of her lap, her hands not leaving the brunette’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once, the woman on top pulled away to stare at the ginger-haired woman’s swollen lips, giggling at what she had done. “I missed you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush. Shut up and just kiss me.” Crystal obliged as she captured the swollen lips once more, pouring all the love she couldn’t give her for the time that they were away from each other. She knew they had all the time in the world but she couldn’t help but live in the moment, to cherish each second she had with the woman she loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi’s hand slipped under the rhinestone blazer, feeling the warmth of the tan skin she yearned for as Crystal’s lips trailed down to her pale neck, kissing rougher than she intended with all the craving she had for the pale woman. Her cold fingers sent shivers all over the brunette’s body, kissing her collarbones with so much care as Crystal threw her head back, pushing her body to the shorter woman to feel her all over herself. Just as Crystal’s fingers found her blazer, a shadow passed by the car, making both of them jump in giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal buried her nose to Gigi’s pale neck as she spoke, inhaling her scent she missed. She wanted to hide her flushed cheek as she remembered the innocent stranger who just passed by. “Let’s go inside, shall we?” Gigi offered as she giggled, the brunette’s breathing tickling her slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that sounds perfect,” she said before planting another kiss to her lips she missed too much. Their faces lingered close to one another as she pulled away, both of them still not fully grasping they were in one another’s embrace again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they got inside, the couple quickly found their way to the bed, Gigi pushing the brunette on top after they threw all their clothing garments to the floor. All the things that happened in that room felt familiar yet new, Crystal holding Gigi with as much care as if she was fragile while the other woman held on to her lover like it was the last time she could do so. They both took their time with each other, their lips almost not leaving the other as they made love all through the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After hours spent adoring one another, Gigi found herself staring at Crystal once more. She kissed her nose, each cheek, the temple of her forehead, each and every curve of the small face she adored that she could find while the brunette’s was left in giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” she whined in between small kisses. “I’m ticklish!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi laughed before planting more kisses, the beautiful laugh of her lover resonating in her ears. “Are you sleepy yet?” she said in between those.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” Crystal’s excited high tone made her giggle, “Why, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to… maybe talk a little?” After Crystal agreed and they both threw on oversized sweaters the ginger-haired woman owned, they were in her small balcony, sitting next to each other as their arms were in contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talking about the last few years wasn’t easy, they couldn’t even form full sentences at first. But the more they opened up, now with Gigi’s arm wrapping around the petite figure as she cried on her shoulder, the more they felt closer than ever. They spent hours talking through those times and not even finishing it all, having so much to tell to one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you we could have this.” Crystal spoke as she brushed her fingers through the ginger-haired woman’s long locks, smiling at her as she positioned herself comfortably on Gigi’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller woman’s palm caressed the bare thighs on hers as she hummed softly. “Have what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This, everything we’ve dreamed of. I mean we’re finally in Paris. You could show me around someday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if you haven’t toured around the city.” Gigi mocked as she stared at the woman sitting on her lap. She had a huge grin on her face as she stared at Crystal’s soft lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually haven’t. We could finally have our real date here. Imagine, our first </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> date in Paris. Wow, isn’t that just romantic?” The brunette’s giggles felt like music to the taller woman’s ears as she continued to gaze softly at the woman on her. She leaned closer to her ear as she cleared her throat before she continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, miss... Can I have your number? I would like to take you out sometime.” Gigi whispered with a low and husky voice, making the brunette playfully hit her arm as they shared fits of laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silly you.” Crystal exclaimed before meeting with the woman’s lips on her, leaving a sweet kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a short makeout session, the ginger-haired woman placed her chin on Crystal’s shoulder, looking at her with big, puffy eyes before she planted a kiss below her earlobe when Crystal was watching the sunrise before them, “You know what I missed?” The brunette hummed to ask ‘what?’ and turned her head slightly to the side, her cheek touching the pale one. “Your pancakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A laugh escaped Crystal, her hand rising to caress Gigi’s cheek, “I will make you as many as you want,” she said, planting a kiss on her cheek. It made her giggle some more when the taller woman suddenly yawned. She left another peck on the tip of her perfect button nose before speaking. “Let’s go sleep now, Gee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two then made their way to the bed, swinging their interlaced hands as they exchanged the biggest grin on their faces. Gigi could have never been happier as she held Crystal in her arms after hours, burying their almost naked bodies under the soft blanket in her small bed, the sun of the early morning shining through the covered windows. With the brunette’s face tucked on the small space on her neck, she placed a gentle kiss on the woman’s temple before taking a deep breath. Her mind was all blank with only the woman hugging her in mind, her eyes welling up at the idea of being with her once again. Her lips were pressed on the woman’s head as a smile grew on her lips before she whispered the words she had been meaning to tell her all this time. “I love you, Crystal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette looked up and saw the ginger-haired woman’s face under the glow of the sun shining from the open window, a tear flowing down her cheek as Gigi’s words repeated on her mind. Her heart almost stopped as she heard the woman’s words, her fingers brushing through her hair down to her cheeks. All the years she waited were all worth it as she was now holding the love of her life in her arms, an ending to all the yearning and longing they both had gone through. Everything had been difficult ever since the beginning of their relationship but knowing that she had Gigi by her side in the past made it all seem easy. And now that she had her once more, she had never been more secured and safe than ever. All the pain and the troubles they have gone through was all worth it. Waiting for her was worth it. From now on, she knew that she could live her life with almost no fear, that they could finally achieve all the dreams they had planned before. The only fear that encaptured her mind and heart was the fear of losing her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal leaned in to place a soft kiss on the ginger-haired woman’s lips before she linked her eyes with her, taking a deep breath as she prepared herself to say the words that kept her going, the thing that kept her alive all along </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> her love for Gigi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Gee.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>THE END.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sooo, hello from b again! epy is the epitome of one brain cell coming together to create, and it sorta worked out ig! am i gonna be sappy for yan here? yes, yes i will… yan ilysm thank you for doing this with me and sharing the braincell&lt;3 this was a challenge most of the times but it’s done! yay! and i accept thank you cards for convincing yan to not k word crys because talia was in the epy playlist since day 1, she wanted violence lmaoo anyways this is getting too long, see you in the next one because yxb clowning never ends! &lt;33</p><p>heyyy! so yeah i know i’m sorry for all the ✨pain✨ in the recent chapters. and yes, pls do send thank you cards to b for convincing me not to end this in a very sad ending even though that had been the plan since day 1. anyway, thank you to all of you for supporting every piece of you and for loving this fic. we enjoyed writing this one so much so i hope you had fun reading them even though it was quite painful…<br/>for b, thank you thank you so much for the patience and for sharing our one and only braincell with me to write this masterpiece. i loooove how it turned out. and i love you so much more<br/>i would also like to thank all the gigi looks that inspired each and every chapter of this fanfiction piece. i cant not end this story without mentioning them cuz it is what truly inspired b and i for this (even though we took literal hours to choose each chapter look). also, have you seen brown eyed gigi lately? i am in love istg i always cry cuz it reminds me of ginger gigi here. im manifesting a ginger gigi with brown eyes. okay this is taking too long bye-  - y.♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Special Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi clowns! here's a special chapter for our beloved artist crystal and badass gigi. hope you enjoyed our unending clownery! and also, see you in "snapshot". updates are a little late but i hope you'll be continuously supporting us. thank you so much. ily&lt;3 - y ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The last few months were spent with each other, almost not leaving one another’s presence as they tried to make up for all the lost time they had apart. Gigi agreed to move in with Crystal shortly after they met, living outside the urban city just like the peaceful life they once dreamed of. They weren’t in the lake house they talked about yet but they were getting close to that dream as the brunette was already planning to buy one behind Gigi’s back as a surprise for her in her upcoming graduation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an early Friday morning and the only class Gigi had for the day was a lecture with a guest speaker that her art professor invited. Crystal was the first to wake up among the two, stretching her arms up as she sat on the bed and looked at the clock on their bedside table. It was still very early but she was never one to be late, especially on this special day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at the sleeping figure next to her before leaning down to place a soft peck on her cheek before whispering near her ear. “Wake up, love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm…” Gigi scooted closer to the brunette, wrapping an arm around her as she snuggled sleepily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you have to wake up. You have a class today.” The brunette shook the taller woman’s arm to wake her but she swat her hand away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch. The only time I’ll be in your class, you would rather miss it instead. You must be ashamed to see me there.” Crystal crossed her arms to her chest as she stared at the ginger-haired woman’s sleeping figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m not.” Gigi said sleepily. “I just want to sleep in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m your guest speaker today. Wake up wake up!” This time, the couple’s pet cat named Pumpkin jumped on their bed and licked Gigi’s cheek, waking her up. Crystal chuckled as she pet the cat’s fur, smiling at the help she got. “See, Pumpkin wants you to wake up too. So get your ass out of the bed now or I won’t make you pancakes for a month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay okay I’m up!” Gigi immediately jumping out of the bed made Crystal burst into laughter while she made her way to the kitchen to fix some breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you learned a lot from me today… I know I talked a lot but I hope you enjoyed today’s lecture.” Crystal said as she greeted the class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One voice from the front row of the hall echoed across the room, the students glancing at where the voice was coming from. “I have a few questions if you have time actually.” Gigi exclaimed as she gave her girlfriend a wink, making the other roll her eyes subtly before turning back to the class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, good one. Let’s have a Q and A session. Any questions?” A few people raised their hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Methyd, I saw this news article about a stolen art from this city years ago, the one you mentioned you were from… Have you seen the piece before it got stolen? Any thoughts about it?” One student asked, and she wasn’t surprised with how popular the topic was during the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, exactly the kind of style we were talking about. It’s a shame, honestly, the art being seen as a money source rather than what it is actually about and us missing the chance to see its glory in person,” her brown eyes found Gigi’s ones that she has focused on anywhere but her, playful smile occupying her lips knowing well it was her old team’s doing. She caught how flushed the ginger-haired girl got before their eyes finally met and Gigi raised her hand like she was challenging her in an exchange of her playfulness. “Yes, you,” she gave the word to her, afraid of what’s to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how related this is but… I read somewhere that another piece in that same museum has been replaced with a replica,” a playful smirk was in Gigi’s face this time as the flushed look got to Crystal. “Do you think there’s a possibility of that? That we might not be getting a hundred percent authenticity even in the museums?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone around them was confused why theft and forgery was suddenly their topic, but the now-slightly uncomfortable looking woman went with it, “I’m pretty sure there are art appraisers in that museum. But with what you mentioned, I don’t think there’s a way of knowing that, Gi-, Miss, but then again, plagiarism is a big issue in our community. Sorry, it’s not exactly my expertise,” she answered with a sweet smile she pushed on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi was talking about the piece she met Crystal on its presence, the one where she first got to experience the excellence and sharp mind of her now girlfriend’s, “Oh and the-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think someone else has a question, but if you’d like, wait for me after the class and we can chat about it,” her girlfriend answered, thankful for the other person raising their hand now. This time, it was a question on her working field, which relaxed her almost immediately. Gigi watched her be on her own rhythm and enjoyed the confident woman before her talking, the challenging smile on both their faces wiping off as the questioning session came to an end. The ginger-haired woman bid goodbye to a few acquaintances, slowly packing as she gave Crystal time to talk to her professor, thanked her for the opportunity and make up an excuse to stay behind and pack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the professor left, Gigi met Crystal’s eyes immediately, a giggle escaping her as she got up and made her way next to the brunette before the projector, “There’s no way of knowing, huh?” she asked with a laugh as Crystal rolled her eyes, her hands finding Gigi’s waist and wrapping it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, little Miss Tease, that stolen piece gave me a gorgeous girlfriend,” she said playfully as both of Gigi’s eyebrows raised. The taller woman placed both her arms around the brunette’s neck, pressing her body closer to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would she think about you holding me like this now?” she asked, her voice husky as her lips found her earlobe to nip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette giggled low, “She would never know now, would she?” she teased right back just like how they did in the class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Gigi laughed, slapping Crystal’s shoulder lightly as they laughed together. “Don’t you dare if you don’t want to go around staring at pieces until someone with the intention of stealing it approaches you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kind of feel like finding that bad ass of a girlfriend is once in a lifetime experience,” she said, reaching up to leave a kiss on the plump lips. Gigi hummed to agree before answering the sweet kiss, leaning the shorter woman to the table in front of the room, making her sit on top of it. The kiss deepend, Crystal’s free hand traveling under the ginger-haired woman’s blouse to feel her skin while the other one was grabbing the edge of the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Gigi’s hands were latching onto the curly hair, someone rushed into the room. Both of them pulled away in a rush, a playful and embarrassed flush running into both their faces as Crystal jumped off the table. The taller woman looked behind her lover to see one of her friends coming in and freezing as she faced them, blushing just as much as the pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I forgot my pencil. Oh Gigi! I- I’m glad you found your answers, I guess,” she stuttered as she joked to break the tense air and Gigi let out a shy chuckle. “I’ll leave you two to it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, please,” Crystal said, turning to face the girl. “Go ahead, we were ugh- just leaving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The student looked back with suspicious eyes, and Gigi felt like she had to clear the air with her friend, “You see, we are sort of dating.” She looked at Crystal who shrugged, they could call it that, she guessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” she answered with a giggle. “I’ll just take it and leave, see you Monday!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette buried her face to her girlfriend’s chest with a shy instinct as they waited for the girl to leave, giggling among themselves about how they got carried away with the flirting. Although their lives were sorted out now and they got to be together freely, they were still like a newly couple within their first month after years of being apart. Well, it wasn’t exactly how their first month before was like, but a normal one would’ve been like how they were now, they imagined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left the building hand in hand, still teasing one another as they settled in Crystal’s car. There were only a few students around and so they got a little more confident with showing how affectionate they were. At times, they would stop by in the middle of the road just to peck each other’s lips. It was a way the brunette thought of in order to distract the taller woman away from the worries she knew she was going to have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heavy feeling suddenly sat on the ginger-haired woman’s chest when she realized where her girlfriend was supposed to take her to, trying to think of an excuse to escape it. But the brunette caught how silent she got all of a sudden rather quickly, turning to her before starting the car with a little smile on and taking both her hands into hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s going to be okay,” she said, squeezing her hands. “I will be at the gallery while you’re at therapy, and you can come find me as soon as you’re done. We can have a nice dinner somewhere in the city, wherever you want! Or I can cook for you if you want-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crys-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Gee, there’s no other way for this. You need this, okay?” she said, her hands now cupping the face she adored as Gigi’s brown eyes were locked down, out of her eyes, “And if you don’t feel good enough to come, just give me a call and I will be there right away. I’ll take you to our little baby Pumpkin, cuddle you all you want. I just want you to do this one thing. You can do this, you’re a strong woman, my Valerie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The name and the reference to their old days made her giggle, still looking down through it. She felt like she could embrace it all, just like how her therapist wanted her to do. Finally, after weighing her options, she met Crystal’s eyes, “Okay,” she said with a little broken smile and a big one got on the brunette’s face, “I love you, Crystal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal leaned in to leave a soft peck on the plump lips quickly before speaking, “I love you too, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple of hours spent apart, Gigi found herself walking towards the gallery, her mind running through the session she was just in. She felt like the walk was a mistake, like she couldn’t make it as the road seemed to grow longer and longer before her just as she approached the building. Her eyes met with the brunette’s from the window outside, Crystal quickly dismissing her conversation with her agent as she entered and meeting her halfway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi dreamily hugged her, one of her hands kept on her hair and the other on her waist as she inhaled her scent deeply with her face buried on the crook of her neck, Crystal having to tiptoe to reach her. She needed a physical affirmation of the brunette being there, with her and in the moment, and the long hug was a good one for her. Crystal was her strength, and she couldn’t name anything other than a warm embrace from her in that moment that she desperately needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t easy, even at her best days. The thoughts of their dark past still haunted her from time to time. Still, melting in the brown eyes was something she would never trade for anything else. She wasn’t one who would easily depend on anyone else other than herself but the brunette’s unconditional love and care for her seemed to be something she didn’t know she needed. Through both easy and hard days, Crystal promised to be there for her and she did the same. Even after they tried to make up for all their lost time apart, they still remained to be the same, or even more as they continued to pour each other the love and care they could give. It helped Gigi go through each and every day with a little more ease and security, that someone could love her despite everything she had gone through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that very moment, the second her girlfriend pulled away to ask her what she wanted to do for the night, felt like she could keep on just like any other time she was in her presence. Gigi remained quiet as she stared at the love of her life, promising herself that she would do everything she could to repay all the care and joy she had given her. All she wanted was Crystal’s happiness and she knew they have the rest of their lives to share it, to achieve it together. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>once again, hiiii! this is our closure chapter, we couldn’t let epy go yet so wrote this hahaha hope you enjoyed the story and this chap, hope to see you in “snapshot” &lt;3 -b</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A wise man once said “writing fanfics isn’t therapy, go get help” but yxb said no, so the clowning continues<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>